Bechloe Family
by natalia.06
Summary: Nueva vida, nueva familia. Con un hijo en camino la familia Beale-Mitchell, deberán explicar a las Bellas su nuevo camino como madres y empezar una nueva vida desde los primeros meses de embarazo... Algunas sorpresas más :)
1. Chapter 1

Estaban las dos sentadas en el sofá de su casa, él que iba a ser su hogar para el resto de su vida. Todo había comenzado aquel día que la mujer de Beca, Chloe había entrado en la ducha.

-De que te ríes- Preguntó Chloe, cuando vio que Beca se reía de oreja a oreja.

\- De nada, un pensamiento del pasado- Dijo Beca sonrojándose.

De repente Chloe sale corriendo del comedor en dirección al lavabo, Beca como había hecho durante dos meses iba corriendo detrás de ella para sujetarle el pelo. Y es que Chloe Beale-Mitchell estaba embarazada.

\- Vamos tranquila- Beca decía mientras le frotaba la espalda a Chloe.

\- Sólo paso por esto porque sé que vamos a tener el bebé más bonito del todo el mundo, ya sabes cuánto odio vomitar- Decía Chloe mientras se limpiaba con una toalla.

\- Lo sé cariño- Beca dijo mientras las dos iban al comedor a sentarse otra vez juntas, como habían hecho durante casi toda la tarde.

Chloe amaba los gestos que Beca tenía hacía ella, era especial siempre pensaba. Nunca había sido cariñosa con nadie y menos dar abrazos. Por eso des de el primer día que la vio en la feria de actividades supo que esa mujer le iba a cambiar la vida.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Preguntó Beca con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- Sí cariño estoy mejor- Dijo Chloe acercándose más Beca, para que la pudiera abrazar mejor.

\- Va a ser hora de contárselo a las Bellas sobre el bebé- Dijo Beca con orgullo. Estaba orgullosa de haber permanecido al mejor grupo de canto acapella de la Universidad, pero más aún de haber podido encontrar a la persona que estará siempre a su lado y más todavía del bebé.

-Sí, tengo muchas ganas- Dijo Chloe acariciándose la barriguita.

Beca se acercó a la barriga de Chloe para hablar con el bebé. Otra cosa que Chloe amaba de ella.

\- Sabes pequeño, vas a tener a un montón de tías que te van a querer mucho- Dijo Beca dándole pequeños besitos a la barriga.

Chloe no podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad que ya asomaban por sus mejillas.

\- Pero también vas a tener alguna tía un poquito mandona, pero mama las quiere mucho- Cuando Beca dijo eso Chloe no pudo contener una risa.

\- ¿Has dicho mama?- Chloe dijo, no podía quedarse callada en ese momento, era la primera vez que Beca se refería a ella misma como mama.

-Claro que sí- Dijo Beca, ahora era ella la que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Chloe no pudo evitar la situación y besó a Beca.

\- Os quiero mucho a los dos- Beca dijo.

\- Yo también y gracias- Chloe dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Y gracias por qué?-Dijo Beca un poco sorprendida.

\- Gracias por hacer realidad el sueño de mi vida de ser madre, gracias por compartir todo conmigo y sobre todo por no haberte ido nunca en los malos momentos- Dijo Chloe otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Gracias a ti por entrar en mi ducha y ofrecerme la audición- Beca dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tengo que entar muy pronto al estudio- Dijo Beca. Sí Beca había conseguido su sueño ser productor musical y ser un conocido DJ por todo Estados Unidos.

\- Sí vamos- A si fue, las dos mujeres y su primer hijo en camino se fueron hacía el dormitorio. Como los últimos dos meses Beca se dormía tocando la barriga de Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las siete de la mañana y el despertador sonaba, eso quería decir que era hora de que Beca se tenía que levantar. Beca siempre se levantaba antes que Chloe, ya que el horario del colegio donde trabajaba Chloe empezaba a las 9.

Levantó la cabeza y paró el despertador.

\- Vamos Beca, que ya es Viernes última día de la semana- Dijo Chloe con los ojos cerrados y dándose la vuelta al otro lado de la cama.

\- Si ya voy- Dijo Beca. Se levantó de la cama y sin hacer ruido se fue hacía el baño, se duchó y se arregló sin hacer ruido.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse fue hacía la cocina, donde se preparó unas tostadas y un café.

Miró el reloj y veía que se había entretenido, se fue rápidamente arriba para dar un beso en la mejilla sin querer despertarla y se fue.

Sonó la segunda alarma del despertador, Chloe se levantó, pero a diferencia de las otras mañanas cuando dio el primer paso tuvo que salir corriendo al baño como le había pasado en la noche interior.

Chloe estaba asustada porque era la primera vez que le ocurría esto y Beca no estaba. Como pudo Chloe se limpió la cara y la boca. Se sentó un rato en la punta de la cama porque aún se sentía mareada.

\- Vamos Chloe- Se dijo a ella misma. Se levantó y se fue a la ducha. Cuando terminó fue a la cocina donde encontró su desayuno hecho. Allí se encontró una nota de Beca que decía: _Espero que vaya bien el día cuando termine el trabajo te envío un mensaje._

\- Que suerte tengo de tener a Beca- Pensó ella.

Terminó su desayuno y cogió el coche y se dirigió hasta la escuela que trabajaba. Beca consiguió hacer su sueño realidad, pero también lo hizo Chloe. Ella daba clases en una escuela de Primaria.

Eran las 16:00 y como siempre el móvil de Chloe sonaba. Beca le enviaba un mensaje…

 _\- ¿Cómo te fue el día..? – Dijo Beca._

 _\- Por la mañana me asuste un poco, porque me pasó lo de anoche y estaba sola, pero ahora estoy bien- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¿Seguro que ya estás bien, necesitas que venga a buscarte?- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Sí cariño, ya estoy bien- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Vale nos vemos en 20 minutos en casa, te quiero- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Sí, yo más- Dijo Chloe._

Las dos cogieron su coche y se dirigían hacia su casa. Cómo siempre Chloe llegaba más temprano así que se puso hacer la cena. Mientras estaba a punto de terminar la cena Beca llegaba a casa.

\- Hola cariño- Dijo Beca entrando en el salón dejando su bolso.

\- Hola, estoy en la cocina-Dijo Chloe.

Beca no se lo pensó dos veces corriendo se fue a la cocina y abrazó a Chloe.

\- Cuando me has contestado estaba preocupada- Dijo Beca con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ahora que veía que su mujer y el bebé estaban bien.

\- Sí, sólo que este pequeñito quería hacerse notar esta mañana, solo me había asustado un poco al estar yo sola en casa- Dijo Chloe sinceramente.

\- Me alegro que estéis bien- Dijo Beca con un pequeño beso que se hizo todavía más largo.

\- Podríamos estar horas haciendo esto, pero este pequeñito quiere comer- Dijo Chloe.

\- Sí vamos a cenar- Dijo Beca.

Las dos cenaban cuando el móvil de Chloe y Beca sonó al mismo tiempo, eso solo quería decir una cosa, las Bellas estaban en acción y no se equivocaron no.

 _-Hola Bellas- Dijo Aubrey._

 _-Hola!- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Que tal?- Dijo Amy._

 _\- Hola cuanto tiempo, miss you- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Había pensado como hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos podríamos quedar y hacer una fiesta en mi casa mañana… ¿Qué os parece?- Dijo Aubrey_

Amy contesto al instante un sí rotundo, por no hablar de Stacie, Emily, Lilly, Cynthia, Jessica y Ashley tardaron un poco más a contestar pero todas habían dicho que sí.

 _\- ¿Chloe, Beca y vosotras?- Dijo Aubrey._

Beca levantó la vista del móvil y miró a Chloe.

\- Si te encuentras mal no tenemos porque ir, habrá más fiestas…- Dijo Beca. Realmente Chloe se moría de ganas de ir.

\- Sí claro que quiero ir- Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa enorme.

 _\- ¡Nosotras también vamos!- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Perfecto, todas las Bellas juntas después de tanto tiempo- Dijo Aubrey_

La conversación llegó a su fin pero Beca no estaba muy tranquila sobre lo de la fiesta.

\- Oye Chloe, dime que si mañana durante la fiesta te encuentras mal me lo vas a decir- Dijo Beca.

\- Por supuesto que sí- Dijo Chloe sin pensarlo ni un minuto.

-¿Mañana quieres decirles a las Bellas sobre nuestro pequeñito?- Dijo Beca acariciando la barriga de Chloe.

\- No lo sé, ¿Pero por favor podemos ir al sofá? No quiero estar más aquí en la silla me duele la espalda- Dijo Chloe dando un bostezo.

\- Sí claro que sí- Dijo Beca, ayudo a Chloe a ponerse cómoda en el sofá y ella fue a la cocina a recoger lo de la mesa.

Mientras recogía la mesa vio como Chloe estaba a punto de dormirse, Beca pensó que no había visto una cosa más dulce en su vida.

Terminó y se fue hacía al sofá, mirando cómo sentarse porque Choe ya estaba tumbada y ocupaba todo el sofá. Se derretía cuando veía a su mujer allí dormida completamente.

Entonces vibró su móvil y vio que era el grupo de las Bellas, Aubrey había enviado una foto.

Cuando vió la foto no pudo evitar reírse, era una foto de Stacie dormida en la alfombra de la casa de Aubrey. Beca vio la foto pero no se sorprendió al ver una foto de Stacie en casa de Aubrey, ya que desde el último año se habían hecho muy pero que muy amigas.

 _\- Madre mia, se dormiría hasta en un árbol- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Si bueno no es la única que está durmiendo- Dijo Beca. Etonces Beca hace una foto a Chloe y la envía._

 _\- Jajajaja, ¡Oh My God Stacie, mañana cuando vea la foto te va a matar Aubrey!- Dijo Amy_

 _Emily envió unas caras que están llorando de risa._

 _\- Hay que cosa más mona Chloe, hasta durmiendo esta mona- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¡Que te voy a contar yo, Em!- Dijo Beca_

 _\- Buenas noches chicas- Dijo Aubrey. Al ver que las otras Bellas no contestaban señal de que estaban durmiendo._

 _\- Buenas noches- Dijo Emily._

Beca no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo cuando vio otra vez la foto de Stacie.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?- Dijo Chloe, aún dormida del todo, que creó que ni ella sabe lo que dice.

\- No con nadie- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Nos vamos a la cama?- Dijo Beca. Chloe no contestó solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza asintiendo y Beca como pudo la cogió de una mano y fueron hacía arriba.

\- Buenas noches Chloe, te quiero- Dijo Beca, mirando a Chloe y tocando la barriga de Chloe, cosa que nunca se cansaria de hacer.

\- Mañana vamos a decirle a las Bellas lo del bebé- Dijo Chloe sin abrir ni un ojo.

Beca no dijo nada cuando vio que Chloe ya estaba otra vez dormida profundamente.

Ella también tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a las Bellas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era sábado eso quería decir que las Bellas se volverían a reunir después de mucho tiempo.

Beca estaba aún en la cama dormida, pero Chloe ya se había levantado y se estaba duchando. Chloe salió de la ducha, se quedó delante del espejo que tenían en su habitación mirándose la barriguita, que ya se le notaba un poco.

\- Vamos Beca, son casi las 10:00 y tenemos que estar allí a las 14:00- Dijo Chloe lanzándose encima de Beca en la cama.

\- Es sábado déjame estar en la cama un rato más- Dijo Beca sin abrir un ojo.

\- ¡Si ya lo sé cariño, pero hoy tenemos una fiesta!- Dijo Chloe sin moverse de encima de Beca.

\- De acuerdo me levantó, pero solo si sales de encima de mí- Dijo Beca, abriendo un ojo

Chloe se levantó, pero Beca se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a Chloe desnuda.

\- ¿Qué haces desnuda? No me provoques que es muy pronto- Dijo Beca levantándose de la cama.

\- Me estaba terminando de arreglar y te he visto tumbada en la cama y he tenido la oportunidad de tirarme encima de tuyo y no he dejado escapar esa oportunidad- Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo.

\- Por mi te podrías quedar todo el día así- Dijo Beca con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No te voy a dar ese placer- Dijo Chloe con una cara burlona yéndose hacía el b para vestirse.

\- Vale vale- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Cuando tú quieras que yo me desvista entonces no lo haré yo!- Dijo Beca ya levantada de la cama y yendo hasta el baño.

-Ya sabes que siempre gano yo en ese terreno- Dijo Chloe saliendo del lavabo ya vestido con un vestido azul y negro.

\- ¡Wau! – Dijo Beca cuando vio a su mujer salir del baño.

\- Vamos vete a ducharte y no babees tato- Dijo Chloe dándole un golpecitoe en el culo de Beca.

\- Sí ya voy- Dijo Beca empezándose a desvestir. Chloe se fue hacia la puerta para ir hacer el almuerzo.

\- Ves como siempre gano yo- Dijo Chloe dando una carcajada.

\- Eso no vale- Dijo Beca dando un portazo con la puerta de la habitación.

\- Te espero abajo cariño, no tardes- Dijo Chloe ahora si bajando las escaleras.

Beca tardó 20 minutos en ducharse y vestirse. Se puso unos vaqueros negros con una bonita camisa de cuadros.

\- Que guapa te has puesto- Dijo Chloe terminando de hacer las tostadas.

\- Más que tu seguro que no- Dijo Beca sentándose en la mesa.

Chloe puso los platos encima de la mesa, había hecho café y tostadas con mermelada.

\- Gracias, cariño no sé lo que haría sin ti- Dijo Beca.

-No me tienes que dar las gracias por nada, lo hago simplemente porque te quiero y quiero estar contigo siempre- Dijo Chloe con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No digas más cosas de estas que me emociono, esto de estar embarazada me tiene los sentimientos muy alocados- Dijo Chloe con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, yo también te quiero- Dijo Beca recogiendo los platos y dándole un beso en la mejilla de Chloe.

Eran las 12.30 y Chloe ya no podía esperar más de los nervios que tenía.

-¿Nos podemos ir ya Beca?- Dijo Chloe levantándose del sofá.

De repente sonó el móvil, Chloe sacó su móvil del bolso y vio que era un mensaje del grupo de las Bellas.

- _¿Estáis preparadas Bellas? – Dijo Aubrey_

 _\- Sí, yo ya quiero venir pero Beca dice que aún es pronto- Dijo Chloe_

 _\- Yo ya hace tiempo que estoy preparada, ACA-PERRAS- Dijo Amy_

 _\- Ay porfavor ¿quien mandó una foto mía durmiendo?-Dijo Chloe_

 _\- Chloe, tu aún sales mona pero yo... JAJAJA- Dijo Stacie_

 _\- Hola chicas- Dijo Emily_

 _-Hola Em!- Contestó Beca-_ Beca y Emily des de el año que Emily se unió a las Bellas, se hicieron muy amigas casi como hermanas.

 _\- Chloe, Beca ¿me podrías pasar a recoger con el coche para ir a casa de Aubrey?_

 _\- Sí claro que sí- Dijo Chloe_

- _¿Cuándo quieres que pasemos a recogerte? Dijo Chloe_

 _\- Como en 10 minutos ¿Os va bien? – Dijo Emily_

 _\- Por supuesto. Mejor todavía tengo unas ganas de salir de casa- Dijo Chloe_

 _\- Aquí os esperamos Stacie y yo ;) – Dijo Aubrey_

Chloe miró a Beca que ella estaba también con su móvil mirando el grupo de las Bellas.

\- Becs, ahora no hay escusa nos tenemos que ir- Dijo Chloe corriendo a coger su bolso y cuatro cosas más.

\- Sí Chlo, ahora nos vamos, dale las gracias a Emily- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

Las dos salieron de su casa, cerraron y fueron a buscar a Emily. Con Emily era con la única Bella que hacía solo una semana que no la veían porque vivía a 10 minutos de su casa. Emily, Beca y Chloe quedaban cada semana para ir a cenar la tres juntas.

Llegaron a casa de Emily.

\- Emily, estamos aquí- Dijo Chloe bajando del coche y llamando a su timbre.

Emily no tardo nada y salió de la puerta de su casa dando un fuerte abrazo a Chloe. Entraron en el coche y Emily saludó a Beca. Chloe se sentó detrás con Emily para que no se sintiera sola.

Estaban en medio trayecto cantando y hablando, cuando Chloe sacó su teléfono y entro en la galería. Allí buscó una foto de una ecografía. Se la enseño a Emily.

-¿Qué?- Gritó Emily.

-¿Qué pasa, estáis bien?- Dijo Beca preocupada mirando a Chloe.

-¡Yo no estoy bien, me va a coger algo!- Dijo Emily.

\- Tranquila Becs, solo le he enseñado una foto- Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa. Beca ya sabía a que se refería.

-¿Quién de las dos está embarazada?- Dijo Emily con lágrimas de emoción.

-¡Yo!- Dijo Choe con lágrimas de emoción.

-Pero no llores Em, que entonces Chloe se pone a llorar- Dijo Beca riéndose de la situación.

-¡AAAA, enhorabuena! – Dijo Emily lanzándose a los brazos de Chloe.

\- Eres la primera en saberlo de las Bellas, eres muy afortunada pero no cuentes nada es una sorpresa- Dijo Beca.

\- No puedo estar más feliz, felicidades a las dos- Dijo Emily.

Las tres más contentas que nunca seguían su viaje para llegar a casa de Aubrey.

 **Espero que os gusté, si tenéis alguna idea no dudéis en enviarme un PM con vuestras ideas! Gracias :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Después de una hora en coche llegaron. Beca tocó la bocina del coche.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Chilló Chloe cuando salió del coche.

-¡Ya llegamos!- Dijo Emily con una gran sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y de allí salía Aubrey corriendo.

\- ¡Menos mal que ya llegasteis, no podía esperar más!- Dijo Aubrey dándole un gran abrazo.

-¿Que tal Emily? Espero que los estudios vayan bien- Dijo Aubrey dándole dos besos.

Beca aún no había salido del coche, porque con tanta expectación fuera de la casa no pudo ni aparcar bien el coche. Beca aparcó bien el coche y salió de él.

-¡Hola Aubrey!- Dijo Beca yendo hacía ella para darle un abrazo. Su relación había cambiado mucho cuando las Bellas ganaron el campeonato del mundo.

-¿Dónde está Stacie?- Dijo Chloe.

-Está arriba duchándose- Dijo Aubrey haciendo el gesto de que las chicas entraron en la casa.

\- Ves a saber lo que estarían haciendo antes de que llegáramos nosotras- Dijo Beca al oído de Emily.

\- Beca te he escuchado- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Ya sabes que no debo de estar muy equivocada- Dijo Beca guiñándole un ojo a Aubrey.

\- No te estás equivocando- Dijo Aubrey con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Que!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Ya lo estáis contando todo!- Dijo Emily aún abrumada por las últimas palabras de Beca y Aubrey.

Las cuatro mujeres entraron en la casa, entraron en la sala de estar y entonces Stacie bajó.

-¡Stacie que me han contado que te estabas duchando! ¡Y encima en esta casa! No lo hubiera imaginado nunca- Dijo Beca dándole un abrazo a Stacie.

Emily y Chloe también le dieron un abrazo y dos besos a Stacie, pero se sentaron inmediatamente porque la conversación se iba a poner interesante.

-Sí...-Dijo Stacie sonrojándose.

\- Bueno y que nos tenéis que explicar…- Dijo Beca mirando primero a Aubrey y después mirando a Stacie.

Beca siempre había hablado con Chloe que Stacie y Aubrey tenían algo especial, pero no imaginaba que podría pasar.

\- Bueno empezó un día que Stacie y yo quedamos para ir a comer, porque ella venía a la ciudad hacer unos recados y no había estado nunca aquí. Entonces quedamos para que yo le enseñara el sitio y aprovechamos para comer- Dijo Aubrey mirando a Stacie.

-¿Y cómo puede ser que no nos hayan dicho nada?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Bueno me dejan continuar o no- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Aquel día terminó y no pasó nada. Pero un día volvimos a quedar sin motivo alguno y fue aquel día donde realmente empezó todo.- Dijo Aubrey dándole un beso a Stacie en la mejilla.

-Esto parece una película de amor- Dijo Emily que estaba sentada al lado de Chloe y Beca estaba enfrente de ellas en otro sofá.

\- Vinimos aquí en mi casa y estuvo todo el día aquí, por la mañana fuimos al centre comercial entre probador y probador surgió algo- Dijo Aubrey.

\- ¿Cómo que surgió algo...? Allí me besaste- Dijo Stacie que aún no había dicho nada sobre el tema.

\- No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Beca riéndose.

\- Des de aquel día hasta entonces que Stacie vive aquí conmigo- Dijo Aubrey ahora si dándole un beso en los labios a Stacie.

\- ¿Y cómo no habéis podido decirnos nada…?- Dijo Emily que aún estaba un poco en shock sobre la historia.

En ese mismo instante sonó el timbre, eso quería decir que otra Bella llegaba.

\- Abro yo- Dijo Aubrey emocionada otra vez.

\- ¡Hey Aca-Bitches!- Dijo Amy.

-¡Amy!- Dijo Aubrey dándole un abrazo.

\- Chicas Amy está aquí- Chilló Aubrey para que la escucharan.

Todas fueron lo más rápido posible para saludar a Amy.

\- ¿Cómo esta nuestra heredera? – Dijo Amy cuando vio a Emily.

\- Jajaja estoy muy bien, gracias- Dijo Emily.

\- Cómo están mis mujer y mujer favoritas- Dijo Amy dándole un gran abrazó a Beca que casi no podía respirar.

\- ¡Amy que no puedo respirar!- Dijo Beca intentando conseguir oxigeno.

Las chicas se fueron otra vez al salón pero antes de poder volverse a sentar sonó el timbre otra vez.

Allí llegaban las que faltaban C.R, Lilly, Ashley y Jessica.

\- Por fin llegaron todas- Dijo Aubrey abriendo la puerta y saludando a una por una.

Todas se saludaron con bonitos abrazos y besos, después de bastante tiempo las Bellas se volvían a reunir y sería una gran noche para recordar.

\- Bueno primero de todo me gustaría repartir bien las habitaciones para que no haya ningún problema- Dijo Aubrey.

Aubrey tenía una casa bastante grande porque también había conseguido su sueño ser una abogada muy conocida.

\- Bien, Jessica y Ashley irán juntas en la habitación de arriba a la izquierda, Cynthia, Lilly y Emily os podéis quedar en el estudio que hay espacio suficiente y Chloe y Beca pueden quedarse en la habitación de arriba a la derecha- Dijo Aubrey que ya lo tenía todo organizado.

\- Pero… ¿Dónde va a dormir Stacie?- Dijo Amy, que aún no sabía nada.

A Beca se le escapó una carcajada que todas se la quedaron mirando.

\- Va a dormir al lado de una rubia que cuando se levanta necesita ducharse- Dijo Beca riéndose aún más cuando vio la cara de las otras mujeres que no sabían nada.

-¡Beca!- Dijo Aubrey sonrojándose.

\- No no ahora nos lo contáis todo- Dijo Cynthia.

\- Bueno pues que yo y Stacie estamos juntas…- Dijo Aubrey.

-¡Que!- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo cuando se enteraron. Aubrey y Stacie explicaron la historia otra vez para el resto de las Bellas.

\- No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Ashley.

\- No, yo tampoco me lo podía creer- Dijo Emily.

Pasaron la tarde riendo y hablando, poniéndose al día.

\- No me había acordado que aún tienen todas sus maletas en el coche- Dijo Aubrey.

-¡Hay es verdad!- Dijo Chloe, levantándose ya para ir a buscar las maletas al coche.

\- Chloe tu siéntate ya vamos Emily y yo- Dijo Beca guiñándole el ojo.

\- Si yo también las tengo en el coche de Ashley- Dijo Jessica. Ashley y Jessica también eran mejores amigas.

Las Bellas fueron muy rápidas en recoger las maletas y subirlas en su habitación.

\- Sí queréis ahora os podéis poner más cómodas, mientras Stacie y yo preparamos algo de cenar- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Menos mal que Aubrey ha dicho lo de la cena, porque este pequeñito ya se está muriendo de hambre- Dijo Chloe entrando en su habitación.

\- ¿Este pequeñito o tu?- Dijo Beca dejando las maletas encima de la cama.

\- Creo que los dos- Dijo Chloe abriendo las maletas.

\- ¿Preparada para la gran noticia?- Dijo Beca.

\- Más que nunca- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca para darle un abrazo.

\- Bellas la cena ya esta lista- Dijo Aubrey.

Aubrey había preparado unas ensaldas.

\- ¡Que ganas tengo que de cenar!- Dijo Amy.

\- Amy, ¿Alguna vez no has tenido hambre?- Le preguntó Cynthia riéndose de cómo Amy se sentó rápidamente en la mesa.

Todas cogieron sitio, pero Chloe se levantó cuando todas estaban sentadas.

\- Bueno ya que estamos de noticias Beca y yo tenemos una noticia que daros- Dijo Chloe emocionándose.

\- ¡Ay por favor no nos asustéis!- Dijo Stacie.

Por sorpresa de todos e incluso Beca, Chloe había preparado unos sobres con fotos de una ecografía del bebé y una pregunta… _¿Os gustaría ser mis tías?_

Todas tenían sobre, incluso Emily que ya lo sabía.

\- Cuando yo diga tres, abrís el sobre todas a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Chloe.

Beca estaba muy nerviosa, no podía pensar cual serian sus reacciones.

\- Lo podéis devolver si queréis… -Dijo Beca mirando hacía Chloe sonriendo.

\- 1, 2 y 3…- Dijo Chloe.

Todas las Bellas abrieron el sobre.

-¡Que! – Chilló Aubrey como nunca.

\- ¡No way!- Dijo Amy.

\- ¡Ay, no me lo puedo creer!- Dijo Stacie con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que vayamos a tener un o una mini-Bella!- Dijo Cynthia.

-¡Que!- Dijo Jessica.

\- ¡Oh my God! - Dijo Ashley.

Todas las Bellas tenían lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, menos Chloe que ya estaba llorando.

\- ¿Quién de las dos?- Preguntó Aubrey. Ninguna de las Bellas se había levantado de la mesa, aún estaban en shock.

-¡Chloe!-Dijo Beca.

Aubrey se levantó de la mesa y fue abrazar a Chloe, Jessica y Lilly fueron a felicitar primero a Beca, Amy se pusó a chillar como una loca.

\- ¡Vamos a tener un nuevo Bella!- Chillaba Amy, ahora sí parecía una loca.

Cynthia también abrazaba a Beca. Beca lloraba de la emoción, entonces Aubrey fue a felicitar a Beca.

\- Gracias, por cumplir el sueño de Chloe- Le dijo Aubrey muy emocionada.

\- No me tienes que dar las gracias, es el mío también- Dijo Beca secándose las lágrimas.

\- Bueno respeto a la pregunta, ¿qué decís?- Dijo Beca ya sonriendo sin ninguna lágrima.

En toda la casa solo se escuchaba el sí rotundo que decían todas las Bellas.

Chloe aún emocionada abrazó a Beca y le dio un beso.

\- Aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé- Dijo Beca.

\- Pero cuando lo sepamos ya os lo diremos- Dijo Chloe emocionada.

\- Bueno por favor ahora ya podemos comer- Dijo Chloe sonriendo que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Claro que sí- Dijo Aubrey.

Las Bellas cenaron más felices que nunca, brindaron por el bebé y la nueva pareja.

\- Ya sé que Chloe está embarazada, pero yo no- Dijo Amy.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Aubrey pensando el que quería Amy, que ella ya lo pensaba.

\- Donde están las copas y el alcohol – Dijo Amy.

Lo que sí que nunca había cambiado durante esos años de sin verse es que las Bellas juntas, eran las Bellas juntas, nadie las podía separar.

Al cabo de dos horas, el ambiente estaba "contento". Amy y Stacie ya casi no sabían ni quién eran. Lilly bailaba ella sola en medio de todas como nadie la había visto nunca. Cynthia también iba un poco contenta. Jessica, Ashley y Emily bailaban las tres encima del sofá como si no hubiera un mañana. Y Aubrey también iba bastante contenta y le daba besos a Stacie todo el rato.

En cambio Beca estaba sentada al lado de Chloe sin haber bebido nada.

\- Puedes beber si quieres- Dijo Chloe mirando a su mujer.

\- No voy a beber- Dijo Beca riéndose de cómo Lilly estaba bailando ahora.

\- Pero Beca yo quiero que disfrutes… - Dijo Chloe.

-Pero si yo ya estoy disfrutando solo con mirando a las Bellas ya te ríes- Dijo Beca.

-Cariño, quiero ir a la cama me acompañas- Dijo Chloe dando un bostezo.

-Por supuesto que sí- Dijo Beca.

Chloe se levantó con la ayuda de Beca y fueron hacía arriba, Chloe se puso su pijama y se tiró encima de la cama porque estaba cansadísima.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo?- Dijo Beca.

\- No ves a bajo y disfruta- Dijo Chloe.

\- Chloe cariño, yo no…- Dijo Beca parando cuando se dio de que Chloe ya estaba durmiendo.

La tapó bien con la sábana y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Te quiero Beca- Dijo Chloe.

\- Yo también- Dijo Beca.

Beca se fue hacia abajo donde ya se encontró a Emily dormida en el sofá borracha perdida.

\- Em, ¿quieres que te acompañé a dormir?- Le preguntó Beca.

-Sí porque no me veo capacitada a llegar yo sola- Dijo Emily levantándose del sofá como pudo.

Beca acompañó a Emily a su habitación, le quitó los zapatos y la metió dentro de la cama. Emily no tardó ni un minuto en dormirse.

Se fue abajo y se puso una copa y se sentó en sofá. Se la terminó y se puso a bailar en medio de Amy y Aubrey. Pasaron dos horas más cuando ya estaban cansadas, apagaron la música y se fueron a dormir.

Beca entró sin hacer ruido y encontró a Chloe durmiendo, se acostó , abrazó a Chloe y allí se quedó dormida.

 **¡Espero que os esté gustando el Fic, dejad una review para darme vuestra opinión! Gracias :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo! :)**

A la mañana siguiente Chloe fue la primera en despertarse, se encontró a Beca abrazada a ella con un olor a alcohol muy fuerte. Se levantó como pudo para no despertar a Beca.

Se fue hacia abajo, allí se encontró un comedor lleno de bebidas y copas tiradas encima de la mesa y por el suelo. Chloe no se lo pensó y se puso a recoger. Al cabo de 20 minutos bajo Emily con el maquillaje todo por la cara.

\- Buenos días Em- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Oh! Buenos días Chloe, no sabía que te ibas a levantar tan pronto- Dijo Emily.

\- Em, vete a lavar la cara porque cuando te la veas vas a flipar…- Dijo Chloe sonriéndole a Emily.

Emily era la más pequeña de todas las Bellas, como vivía cerca de Chloe y Beca pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas. Chloe y Beca eran muy protectoras con Emily.

\- Sí ya voy, no me acuerdo de nada- Dijo Emily, yendo hacia el baño.

Emily entró en el baño y se limpió la cara, cuando salió Ashley y Jessica estaban ayudando a Chloe a recoger.

-Hola chicas- Dijo Emily entrando a la sala de estar.

-Buff no me acuerdo ni a qué hora me fui a la cama- Dijo Ashley.

\- Yo menos- Dijo Jessica.

Las cuatro Bellas estaban recogiendo. Estuvieron durante una hora.

\- No sé yo, pero no sé si acuerdan de que van a ser tías- Dijo Chloe.

\- De eso seguro que no nos hemos olvidado- Dijo Emily.

\- Lo digo porque yo ya tengo hambre…- Dijo Chloe, al ver que Ashley y Jessica estaban en el sofá quedándose dormidas.

En ese instante bajo Cynthia, que se quedó sin palabras cuando vio que estaba todo recogido.

\- ¿Quién recogió todo esto?- Dijo Cynthia bostezando.

\- Empezó Chloe y después baje yo- Dijo Emily.

\- Suerte de que Chloe no bebió nada porque sino esta mañana estaríamos todas que no valdríamos para nada- Dijo Cynthia también sentándose al sofá.

\- Bueno ya voy a preparar algo de desayunar, porque ya no aguanto más sin comer ¿alguien quiere algo?- Dijo Chloe dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Si pero vengo contigo a ayudarte- Dijo Jessica.

Chloe y Jessica prepararon café y tostadas para todas.

\- Buenos días parejita- Dijo Cynthia cuando Aubrey y Stacie bajaban.

\- Hola chicas- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Uh, que bien, tostadas, me muero de hambre- Dijo Stacie.

\- ¡No hacer tanto ruido Aca-Bitches!- Dijo Amy desde su habitación.

\- ¡Cállate Amy!- Dijo Beca también desde su habitación.

Las chicas terminaron de desayunar, fueron a la habitación y a vestirse.

Chloe entró sin hacer ruido, porque no quería despertar a Beca. Chloe se quitó el pijama.

\- Buenos días cariño- Dijo Beca dándose la vuelta para ver a Chloe.

\- ¡Oh por dios Beca que susto!- Dijo Chloe mientras se vestía.

\- Que crees que no te he mirado mientras te quitabas el pijama…- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

En ese mismo momento Chloe dio un salto y fue hacía el baño corriendo.

\- ¡Oh por dios Chloe!- Dijo Beca saltando de la cama, que por poco no se había caído.

Beca entró rápidamente al lavabo, sujetándole el pelo a su mujer que estaba vomitando.

\- Tranquila Chloe, ya esta- Decía Beca mientras le tocaba la espalda a Chloe.

Chloe se levanto del lavabo pero se mareo.

-Chloe por favor mírame- Dijo Beca asustada.

Beca llevo a Chloe a la cama.

\- Estoy bien cariño- Dijo Chloe cogiéndole la mano a Beca.

\- ¡Hay por dios Chloe, me habías asustado!- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla de Chloe.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde todas las Bellas entraron corriendo, unas iban vestidas, las otras medio vestidas. Pero todas con la preocupación de ver como estaba Chloe.

\- Estoy bien chicas- Dijo Chloe con un hilo de voz.

Un suspiro salió de todas las bocas de las Bellas incluso de Beca, nunca se había asustado tanto.

\- ¿No quieres nada Chloe?- Preguntó Aubrey.

\- No, estoy bien, dejadme sola- Dijo Chloe.

Las Bellas no tardaron ni un segundo en salir de la habitación.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Dijo Beca.

\- Si tranquila- Dijo Chloe.

Al cabo de 30 minutos Chloe y Beca bajaron a la sala de estar ya vestidas. Allí estaban todas las Bellas vestidas y explicando historias.

\- Hola chicas- Dijo Chloe.

Aubrey se levantó para dejar sentar al sofá a Chloe.

\- Lo siento- Dijo Emily.

\- No Em, no es tu culpa- Dijo Chloe sentándose en el sofá.

\- No tuve que dejarte sola cuando estabas recogiendo- Dijo Emily acercándose a Chloe para abrazarla y sentarse a su lado.

\- No me dejaste sola yo te dije que fueras al baño y además no me quede sola bajaron Ashley y Jessica- Dijo Chloe envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Emily.

\- Bueno por favor, no estéis a si por mí, que yo ya estoy bien- Dijo Chloe.

-¿Quién me subió ayer a la habitación?- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Yo!- Dijo Beca.

\- Madre mía es que no me acuerdo de nada, gracias Beca- Dijo Emily.

\- Suerte que yo estaba bien, porque si no, no sé cómo hubiéramos terminado- Dijo Beca riéndose.

Pasaron toda la mañana hablando y recordando lo que paso anoche, pero como siempre llegaba la hora de comer y Chloe tenía hambre.

\- Bueno chicas yo ya tengo hambre- Dijo Chloe. Todas las chicas se rieron.

\- ¡Si queréis podemos encargar pizzas!- Dijo Amy.

\- Si está bien, creo que hasta tengo antojo de pizza- Dijo Chloe escondiéndose detrás de Emily.

Aubrey llamó y encargaron las pizzas. Al cabo de 30 minutos ya estaban todas alrededor de la mesa comiendo pizza.

\- Porque no hacemos una apuesta…- Dijo Amy.

\- Si claro, pero ¿de qué?- Dijo Cynthia.

-Porque no decimos que va a ser el bebé si niño o niña- Dijo Amy.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Aubrey.

Todas incluso Beca y Chloe escribieron en un papel lo que ellas creían que sexo iba a ser su bebé.

Cuando terminaron de comer, se sentaron en el sofá y empezaron las revelaciones.

\- Niña- Dijo Chloe.

-Niño- Dijo Stacie.

-Yo también niño- Dijo Beca.

\- Niña- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Aubrey y Emily.

\- ¡Yo quiero gemelos!- Dijo Amy.

\- Creo que eso Amy no es posible, solo hay un bebé- Dijo Chloe riéndose de la cara que puso Amy.

\- Pues entonces quiero una mini-Chloe- Dijo Amy.

-Nosotras creemos que va a ser un niño- Dijeron Lilly, Ashley y Jessica.

\- Sea lo que sea nosotras ya lo queremos- Dijo Beca dándole un beso a Chloe y tocando su barriguita.

Pasaron toda la tarde riendo, hablando y sobretodo poniéndose al día de cómo era su vida ahora.

Cynthia se había mudado a Las Vegas con su novia, Ashley y Jessica compartían piso y estudiaban psicología familiar. Y para sorpresa Amy estaba saliendo con Bumper.

\- ¿Cómo?- Chilló Beca tirándose encima de Amy.

-¡Amy! No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Si ya llevamos bastante tiempo- Dijo Amy.

Llegó la hora de irse para las Bellas hacia su casa.

\- Cynthia queremos conocer a tu pareja- Decía Aubrey mientras se despedía de ella.

\- Ashley y Jessica queremos ir a estrenar vuestro piso con una fiesta- Dijo Amy dándoles un abrazo que no podían ni respirar.

\- Claro que sí ya quedaremos- Dijeron las dos mejores amigas.

-¡Adiós!- Dijo Lilly despidiéndose de las Bellas.

\- Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver este más grande mini-Chloe- Dijo Amy mientras abrazaba a Chloe y tocaba su barriguita.

\- ¡Adios heredera!- Dijo Amy.

\- ¡Adios Beca, espero que cuides bien a Chloe!- Dijo Aubrey dando un abrazo a Beca.

\- Seguro que sí- Dijo Chloe abrazando a su mejor amiga Aubrey.

Todas las chicas subieron al coche y se dirigían hacia su casa. En el coche de Beca y Chloe, también estaba Emily. Chloe se había quedado dormida.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que vayas a ser mama?- Dijo Emily mirando a Beca.

\- Sí pero estoy un poco asustada porque no sé cómo va a ir la cosa cuando nazca el bebé- Dijo Beca.

\- Yo estoy segura que vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo, Beca- Dijo Emily.

\- Gracias, Em- Dijo Beca.

-¡Espero que cuando sepáis si voy a tener un sobrino o una sobrina me aviséis!- Dijo Emily.

\- Seguro que serás la primera en saberlo- Dijo Beca.

Llegaron a casa de Emily. Beca ayudó a Emily con su maleta. Chloe seguía durmiendo.

\- ¡Adiós Beca!- Dijo Emily dándole un gran abrazo a Beca.

\- ¿Quieres que despierte a Chloe?- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡No, no!- Dijo Emily acercándose otra vez al coche para darle un beso a la mejilla y tocar su barriguita por primera vez.

\- Ya sabes si necesitas algo, no puedes llamar- Dijo Beca.

\- Si lo sé- Dijo Emily dándole el último abrazo.

Emily entró en su casa y Beca se fue con el coche hacia su casa. Llegaron a su casa. Bajo del coche y entró las maletas. Abrió la puerta de Chloe.

\- Chlo, ya hemos llegado a casa- Dijo Beca acariciando la cara de Chloe.

\- ¿Donde está Emily?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ya está en su casa, vamos hacia arriba que es tarde y tenemos que descansar- Dijo Beca.

Chloe no dijo nada más, Beca acompañó a Chloe a su habitación.

-Voy a ducharme- Dijo Beca.

-De acuerdo voy a ponerme el pijama- Dijo Chloe.

Chloe se pusó el pijama y al minuto que se puso en la cama se quedó dormida.

Beca salió de la ducha y se puso el pijama. No pudo evitar ver a Chloe tan mona que le hizo una foto y la mandó al grupo de las Bellas.

 _\- Ya hemos llegado a casa y dos personitas ya están durmiendo- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Nosotras también hemos llegado- Dijo Ashley._

 _\- Yo también ya estoy con mi Bumper- Dijo Amy._

 _\- Cuidado Amy lo que hacéis ¡eh!- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Tranquilas que solo hacemos cosas "normales"- Dijo Amy._

 _\- Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este fin de semana, buenas noches- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Buenas noches- Dijo Cynthia._

Beca dejó su móvil encima de la mesita de noche. Entró en la cama y abrazó a Chloe, pensando lo afortunada que era. Allí se quedó dormida.

 **¿Qué os a parecido? Dejad una review :) ¿Y vosotros que dirías niño o niña?**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonó la alarma del despertador, pero Beca no se tenía que levantar porque tenía unos días de vacaciones.

-Vamos Chlo, es hora de despertarse- Dijo Beca acariciando el brazo de su mujer.

Chloe se levantó de la cama pero no pudo poner el segundo pie en el suelo cuando salió directamente corriendo hacia el baño. Beca saltó más rápido que ella llegando al baño al mismo instante que Chloe. Como ya era normal durante esos 3 meses y medio de embarazo, Beca sujetaba el pelo de Chloe mientras vomitaba y ayudaba a limpiarse la cara.

\- Ya estoy bien Beca- Dijo Chloe cogiendo una toalla para limpiarse.

\- Sí quieres puedo llamar a la escuela y decir que te encuentras mal- Dijo Beca ayudando a sentar a Chloe en el borde de la cama.

\- No, hoy voy a ir, pero sí que quiero es que llames al médico para pedir una cita con él- Dijo Chloe aún sentada en la cama.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero seguro que estas bien?- Dijo Beca sentándose a su lado.

\- Sí, tranquila pero solo espero que los vómitos y los mareos terminen pronto- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ya verás que sí- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Me haces el desayuno ya que estas levantada?- Dijo Chloe tocando el muslo de Beca.

Beca miró a Chloe. Chloe le hizo cara de cachorrillo.

\- Ya sabes que no me puedes poner esa cara- Dijo Beca tapándose la cara con sus manos.

\- No puedes resistir a esa mirada- Dijo Chloe.

\- Vale de acuerdo, pero vístete que si no vas a llegar tarde- Dijo Beca

Beca se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, mientras Chloe se vestía en la habitación.

\- Oh, qué bien huele- Dijo Chloe entrando en la cocina.

Beca había preparado café y tortilla. Las dos se sentaron a desayunar.

\- Me tengo que ir- Dijo Chloe cogiendo las llaves y su bolso.

\- Adiós cariño- Dijo Beca dándole un beso a Chloe.

Mientras Chloe, estaba trabajando Beca aprovechó y limpió un poco la casa. Cuando termino de limpiar la casa se sentó enfrente de su ordenador y se puso hacer nuevas mezclas. Estuvo haciendo mezclas durante pero de repente su móvil sonó.

\- Hola, ¿la mujer de Chloe?- Dijo una voz que Beca no reconocía.

\- Sí soy yo- Dijo Beca poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa.

\- Hola, si soy Caitlin, la directora del colegio, llamaba porque Chloe esta mareada y quiere volver a casa- Dijo Caitlin.

\- Ay madre mía, ¿pero ella está bien?- Dijo Beca más nerviosa todavía.

\- Sí ya está mejor, pero ¿podrías venir a buscarla?- Dijo Caitlin.

-¡Por supuesto, ahora mismo vengo!- Dijo Beca.

Beca colgó el teléfono y fue a coger las llaves de su coche y salió corriendo de casa. En unos pocos minutos ya estaba en el colegio. Entró y allí vio una secretaria que se llamaba Courtney y le preguntó.

\- Hola soy Beca, la mujer de Chloe, me llamaron que no se encontraba bien, ¿dónde puede estar?- Dijo Beca mirando a la secretaria.

-Hola, probablemente ella este en la sala de profesores. Sigues el pasillo y encontraras unas escalera, subes y la primera puerta a la derecha- Dijo Courtney. Allí un grupo de chicos y chicas se quedaron mirando a Beca, no se podían creer que la DJ femenina más famosa estuviera allí.

\- ¡Mira es Beca, la famosa DJ!- Dijo un chico joven con el pelo rubio.

\- Ella es espectacular- Dijo otra chica.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Beca al saber que la estaban mirando.

\- Por favor chicos, no la molestéis- Dijo Courtney.

Beca subió corriendo las escaleras, llamó la puerta y entró.

-Hey Beca- Dijo Chloe con un hilo de voz.

\- Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de Chloe, que estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá.

\- Ella había terminado su clase, vino aquí para descansar un rato y se mareo- Dijo Caitlin.

\- Ahora ya estoy mejor- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ya le he dicho que puede ir a casa y tomarse unos días de descanso antes de que vayáis al médico- Dijo Caitlin mirando a Beca.

\- Si vayamos a casa y allí podrás descansar mejor- Dijo Beca.

Caitlin con la ayuda de Beca levantaron a Chloe. Beca le dio la mano a Chloe, salieron y bajaron las escaleras. Allí se encontraron con un grupo de chicos más grande del que había visto Beca antes.

\- Por favor directora nos podemos hacer una foto con Beca- Dijo uno de los chicos.

\- Si por supuesto que sí- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿No le importa verdad?- Dijo Beca mirando a la directora.

\- No, claro que no, pero primero vamos a acompañar a Chloe al coche y ahora venimos- Dijo Caitlin.

Dejaron a Chloe en el asiento de atrás y volvieron a entrar.

\- Hola chicos, ¿cómo os llamáis?- Dijo Beca cuando unos chicos querían que Beca firmase un autógrafo.

\- Yo me llamo Tom- Dijo el chico.

\- Yo soy David- Dijo el chico con el pelo rubio que le saludó antes.

\- Nosotras somos Hillary y Charlotte- Dijeron unas hermanas gemelas.

\- ¿Nos podemos hacer una foto todos juntos?- Dijo David.

\- Sí claro- Dijo Beca.

Beca firmó los autógrafos y se hicieron la foto. Cuando terminaron salió rápido del colegio porque solo pensaba en como estaría Chloe.

\- Hola cariño- Dijo Beca.

\- Hola- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ya vamos para casa- Dijo Beca.

\- No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor- Dijo Chloe.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa llamaré al doctor- Dijo Beca.

Llegaron a casa y Chloe salió del coche, Beca entró el coche en el garaje y entraron en casa. Chloe se sentó en el sofá y Beca dejó los bolsos encima de la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- Dijo Beca tocándole la barriguita a Chloe.

\- Si- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- Dijo Beca.

\- Un sándwich- Dijo Chloe.

Beca se levantó y preparó el sándwich a Chloe. Al cabo de 5 minutos, entró al comedor y le dio la comida a Chloe.

\- Voy a llamar al doctor- Dijo Beca.

Beca fue hacía su despacho buscando el número de teléfono que le dio el doctor a ellas cuando fueron a la primera visita.

\- Aquí esta- Dijo Beca. Marcó el número y contestaron.

\- Buenas tardes, soy la secretaria del doctor Thompson ¿Qué desean?- Contestó la secretaria.

\- Si me gustaría pedir hora para mi mujer que está embarazada de 3 meses y medio- Dijo Beca.

\- Vale, ¿cuál es el nombre de su mujer?- Dijo la secretaria.

\- Chloe Beale-Mitchell- Dijo Beca

\- De acuerdo, tiene un hueco libre a las 10:30 ¿qué te parece?- Dijo la secretaria.

\- Bien perfecto- Dijo Beca.

\- Vale, muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana- Dijo la secretaria.

\- ¡Gracias!- Dijo Beca. Colgó el teléfono, salió del despacho y entró a la sala de estar.

\- Mañana a las 10:30- Dijo Beca entrando al comedor. Chloe estaba sentada mirando la tele.

\- Vale, perfecto- Dijo Chloe moviéndose del sofá para que Beca pudiera sentarse su lado.

Beca se sentó al lado de Chloe. Pasaron la tarde mirando una película. Entonces el móvil de Beca sonó.

 _\- Hola, ¿Cómo está la pequeña Bella?- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Aquí esta pero va a ser niño- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¿Y Chloe?- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Bueno está un poquito débil, he tenido que ir al colegio a buscarla porque se había mareado, ahora ya está mejor- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Dale muchos besos de mi parte- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Mañana vamos al doctor haber que nos dicen- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Cuando sepan algo, no dudéis en decírmelo- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Claro que sí Em- Dijo Beca._

\- ¿Con quién hablas?- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Con Emily!- Dijo Beca.

\- Haz una foto de la barriguita y envíasela a Emily- Dijo Chloe levantándose el jersey para que Beca pudiera hacer la foto. Beca envió la foto a Emily.

 _\- Ya verás como todo está bien- Dijo Emily._

 _-¡Eso espero!- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Oh ya se le nota un poquita la barriguita- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Si por fin, besos de parte de Chloe- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Buenos noches, mañana hablamos- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Buenos noches- Dijo Beca._

Chloe se levantó a la cocina porque tenía hambre, preparó unas ensaladas. Las dos cenaron tranquilas, Chloe ya se encontraba bien.

\- Vamos a la cama que debes estar cansada- Dijo Beca.

\- Si vamos- Dijo Chloe. Las dos subieron a la cama. Chloe se quedó dormida al segundo pero Beca todavía no tenía sueño se encendió la tele y se puso a ver un programa. Al cabo de 10 minutos le sonó el teléfono, miró y le habían etiquetado en una foto de Instagram.

 _¡Gracias por la foto, eres una gran DJ! #Beca #Sorpresa #Loveyou #Gracias (Esperemos que Chloe esté mejor)_

Beca no pudo evitar sonreír y comentó la foto.

 _¡Gracias a vosotros por cuidar a Chloe, ya volveré algún día!_

Beca tampoco tardó en dormirse. Solo tenía en mente una cosa, que mañana todo estuviera bien, sobretodo Chloe, que era su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo anterior y ahora disfrutéis del nuevo!**

Beca y Chloe estaban desayunando en la cocina, hoy se habían levantado más pronto porque tenían que ir al doctor.

\- ¿Nerviosa Chlo?- Dijo Beca preocupada de lo que contestaría Chloe.

\- Un poco pero creo que todo va a estar bien- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ve descansa un poco en el sofá que yo ya recojo esto- Dijo Beca.

Recogió todo lo del almuerzo y se sentó al lado de Chloe en el sofá.

\- Ayer los niños con los que me hice la foto, subieron la foto a Instagram y me dijeron que esperaban que estuvieras mejor- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe.

\- Si, son muy buenos chicos- Dijo Chloe.

Estuvieron un rato más mirando la tele, pero ya se hizo la hora de marcharse.

\- Vamos Chlo es hora de irse- Dijo Beca.

Como siempre Beca cogió las llaves y subieron al coche. Des de que Chloe estaba embarazada siempre conducía Beca. Al cabo de 15 minutos llegaron a la clínica.

* * *

\- Hola somos la familia Beale-Mitchell- Dijo Chloe al entrar.

\- Hola si tienen visita dentro de 10 minutos, pueden esperar sentadas y el doctor las llamará- Dijo la secretaria que se llamaba Kimberly.

\- Muchas gracias- Dijo Chloe.

Las dos muejres fueron hacía la sala de estar y se sentaron al cabo de 10 minutos el doctor las llamó.

\- Chloe Beale-Mitchell- Dijo el doctor.

\- Sí- Contestó Chloe de inmediato.

Entraron detrás del doctor y se sentaron en su despacho.

\- ¿Qué tal Chloe, como te encuentras?- Dijo el doctor.

\- Durante una semana, he tenido mareos y vómitos constantes- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Qué fueron durante la mañana o la tarde?- Dijo el doctor.

\- Son por la mañana, cuando me levantó- Dijo Chloe.

\- Bueno, tu ahora estas de 16 semanas de embarazo, es normal durante los primeros meses sentir este tipo de molestias, no tienes que preocuparte- Dijo el doctor.

-Lo que vamos hacer ahora es un ultrasonido, para ver cómo está el corazón del bebé y a ver si podemos saber el sexo del bebé- Dijo el doctor.

Beca no pudo ocultar la alegría que sentía cuando escuchó lo del sexo del bebé. Chloe se levantó de la silla y se tumbó en la camilla, levantándose el jersey. Beca se puso a su lado sujetándole la mano.

El doctor colocó la máquina de ultrasonido en la barriguita de Chloe. Entonces escucharon el latido del corazón del bebé, Chloe tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Beca miraba a Chloe sonriendo.

\- Parece que todo está bien, sobre el sexo del bebé no puedo verlo todavía, tiene la mano y no lo puedo ver- Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieren que les de algunas ecografías en papel?- Dijo el doctor.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Beca.

\- Muy bien, ya puedes vestirte Chloe- Dijo el doctor.

Chloe se puso bien el jersey y volvieron a sentarse.

\- Muy bien el bebé está muy bien, por lo tanto tu Chloe vas a tener que hacer reposo si no quieres que te marearte más, ¿dónde trabajas?- Dijo el doctor.

\- Trabajo en un colegia de profesora- Dijo Chloe.

\- Está bien, me gustaría que hablases con tus superiores, para ver si puedes conseguir un permiso de maternidad- Dijo el doctor.

\- Creo que no va haber ningún problema- Dijo Chloe.

\- Tu habla con ellos y cuando sepas algo me llamas- Dijo el doctor.

\- De acuerdo- Dijo Chloe.

\- Me gustaría volver a verlas dentro de una semana para volver hacer una revisión de cómo está el bebé y come esta Chloe- Dijo el doctor.

\- Vale, ya llamare y quedaremos con la hora- Dijo Beca.

\- Muy bien, pues muchas gracias- Dijo el doctor.

\- Muchas gracias a ti- Dijo Beca.

\- Adiós- Dijo Chloe.

Beca y Chloe salieron de la clínica muy contentas.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a algún sitio?- Dijo Beca.

\- Si claro, me gustaría ir al restaurante donde dijimos a nuestros padres lo del embarazo, hacen una comida espectacular- Dijo Chloe.

\- Pues vamos- Dijo Beca.

Entraron al coche y se dirigieron al sitio.

\- ¿Quieres que llamemos a Emily?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Como tú quieras- Dijo Beca. Entonces Chloe cogió el teléfono y llamó a Emily.

 _\- Hey, Emily vamos a comer al restaurante que está a dos calles de tu casa, ¿quieres venir?- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Sí! Llego en diez minutos- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Vale te esperamos- Dijo Chloe._

Chloe y Beca llegaron al restaurante, entraron y Emily ya estaba allí sentada en una mesa para tres.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Emily para darle un abrazo.

\- Hola, Em- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Las tres chicas se sentaron y hablaron durante toda la comida.

\- Hoy hemos ido al doctor- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y que ya sabéis que va a ser?- Dijo Emily emocionada.

\- No todavía no, tenemos que ir la semana que viene- Dijo Beca.

\- Oh, yo quiero que sepas que quiero que seas una mini-Chloe- Dijo Emily tocando la barriguita de Chloe. Beca no pudo evitar sonreír.

Estuvieron durante 1 hora más, hablando y cotilleando de la fiesta de las Bellas de la otra semana. Decidieron irse pero…

-Oh, ¿Quién ha llamado a los paparazzi?- Dijo Beca a Emily.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Le reguntó Emily.

\- Chloe están los paparazzi fuera, tú te vas a ir con Emily por la puerta de atrás yo os voy a ir a buscar con el coche- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe que estaba mirando los paparazzi.

\- De acuerdo- Dijo Chloe.

\- Vamos Chloe- Dijo Emily.

Beca salió del restaurante con paparazzi alrededor que casi no podía andar y le hacían docenas de preguntas.

 _\- ¿Cómo está Chloe?_

 _\- ¿Es verdad que el bebé va a ser niña?_

 _\- ¿Qué le paso el otro día a Chloe en su trabajo?_

 _¿Que nombres tenéis pensados?_

\- Estamos muy bien y muy felices- Dijo Beca cuando consiguió entrar al coche.

Beca encendió el coche y se fue a la parte de atrás donde le esperaban Emily y Chloe.

\- ¿Todo bien Beca?- Dijo Emily.

\- Si todo bien- Dijo Beca.

Beca y Chloe dejaron a Emily en su casa y se fueron hacía su casa, a disfrutar los tres días que Beca tenía de vacaciones.

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo capítulo ya desvelaré el sexo del bebé. ¿Tenéis algún nombre en mente? (Mejor que sea en Ingles) Gracias y dejar review**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Nuevo chapter, disfrutad! No olvidéis dejar una review :)**

Volvía a ser lunes, Beca hacía dos días que había vuelto a empezar a trabajar y Chloe como estaba sola en casa y ya se encontraba mejor, decidió ir al colegio a pedir su permiso y ya de paso a ver cómo estaban sus compañeros y compañeras.

Chloe cogió las llaves y subió al coche, al cabo de nada llegó al colegio.

\- ¡Hola Courtney! ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Chloe dándole un abrazo a la secretaria.

\- Hola Chloe, aquí cómo cada día ¿y tú?- Dijo Courtney.

\- Bien, vengo a pedir el permiso de maternidad- Dijo Chloe.

\- Oh muy bien, los chicos te echan mucho de menos- Dijo Courtney.

\- Sí ya me lo pienso, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Caitlin?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Espero que miró su horario- Dijo Courtney, buscando en el ordenador.

\- Ahora es su hora libre, seguramente estará en la sala de profesores- Dijo Courtney.

-Muchas gracias, nos vemos- Dijo Chloe despidiéndose de Courtney.

Chloe subió las escaleras y allí se encontró a varios de sus alumnos.

\- Hola chicos- Dijo Chloe dándoles su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- Dijeron a la vez y fueron a abrazarla.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Bien, vengo a pedir mi permiso de maternidad- Dijo Chloe.

\- Oh, esperamos que vuelvas pronto- Dijo una chica.

\- Si eso espero, pero creo que hasta que nazca el bebé no voy a volver- Dijo Chloe.

\- Recupérate- Dijeron el grupo y se fueron.

Chloe entró a la sala de profesores.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe.

-¡Hola, que sorpresa!- Dijo Caitlin.

\- Si quería haceros una visita- Dijo Chloe sentándose a la mesa con el resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Y qué nos explicas?- Dijo Devi, una de las profesoras que era compañera de Chloe.

\- El otro día fui al doctor y me dijo que viniera a pedir el permiso de maternidad- Dijo Chloe mirando a Caitlin.

\- Sí claro que sí, que te lo vamos a dar- Dijo Caitlin.

-Muchas gracias, es un descanso para mí- Dijo Chloe.

Caitlin se puso a arreglar los papeles y le dio un papel a Chloe.

\- Mira esto se lo das al doctor y todo arreglado- Dijo Caitlin.

\- Muchas gracias- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y ya sabes el sexo del bebé?- Preguntó otro compañero de Chloe llamado Michael.

\- No, pero mañana vamos a ir otra vez al doctor a ver si ya lo podemos saber- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y tú qué prefieres?- Dijo Devi.

\- Yo prefiero niña, pero Beca quiere un niño- Dijo Chloe.

\- Jaja estáis muy divididas- Dijo Caitlin.

\- Bueno lo siento pero me tengo que ir, Beca está a punto de llegar a casa- Dijo Chloe.

Todos sus compañeros se despidieron de ella con un abrazo y besos, Chloe bajo hacia la planta baja y allí también se despidió de Courtney.

* * *

Chloe llegó a casa y se puso a hacer la comida. Al cabo de 15 minutos llego Beca.

\- ¡Hola cariño!- Dijo Beca entrando por la puerta.

\- Hola estoy en la cocina- Dijo Chloe. Beca entró a la cocina y le dio un largo beso a Chloe.

\- No sigas por ahí- Dijo Chloe frenando a Beca que quería más. Beca siguió besando a Beca.

-¿Cómo te fue el día?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Bien y ¿a ti?- Dijo Beca separándose de Chloe.

\- Bien fui al colegio y he conseguido el permiso de maternidad- Dijo Chloe.

\- Muy bien- Dijo Beca.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron y comieron. Cuando terminaron se sentaron al sofá a descansar y alguien llamaba a Beca.

-Hola Beca, soy Max- Dijo el chico.

Max era el representante de Beca, era muy buen chico y estaba casado tenía dos hijos. Des de los comienzos de Beca es su representante.

\- Hola Max- Dijo Beca levantándose del sofá dirigiéndose hacia su despacho.

\- Te llamo porque me ha acaban de decir que estas nominada a los premios de MTV- Dijo Max

\- ¡Que! ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Dijo Beca chillando.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Max!- Dijo Beca.

Beca colgó y se fue corriendo hacía la sala de estar y se tiró encima de Chloe.

\- Ah no te tires- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

-¡Ah! Me han nominado a los premios MTV- Dijo Beca.

-¡Que!- Dijo Chloe emocionada que ya le saltaban las lágrimas.

\- Me lo acaba de confirmar Max- Dijo Beca.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y lloraron de alegría.

\- Enhorabuena cariño- Dijo Chloe besando a Beca.

\- Muchas gracias- Dijo Beca aún emocionada.

Las dos mujeres pasaron toda la tarde emocionadísimas y Beca lo primero que hizo fue contárselo a las Bellas.

 _\- ¡Hey Bellas! Me han nominado a los premios MTV- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡OH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT- Dijo Stacie._

 _\- Felicidades, ya sabes a celebrarlo con Chloe ;) - Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- ¡Muchas felicidades Beca, te lo mereces!- Dijo Emily._

Todas las Bellas felicitaron a Beca, pero no ellas eran las únicas millones de fans ya se hacían eco de la noticia y felicitaban a la joven DJ a través de las redes sociales.

Beca no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Beca y Chloe se encontraban a la sala de espera de la clínica. Esperaron durante 15 minutos y el doctor al final las llamó.

\- Familia Beale-Mitchell- Dijo el doctor. Las dos mujeres entraron y se sentaron.

-¿Cómo estas Chloe?- Dijo el doctor.

\- Bien esta semana no he tenido mareos ni vómitos- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Eso está muy bien, ya te dije que ahora en adelante te encontraras mejor- Dijo el doctor.

\- Ayer conseguí mi permiso de maternidad- Dijo Chloe enseñando el papel.

\- ¡Perfecto! Después arreglo los papeles y todo solucionado- Dijo el doctor.

\- Muchas gracias- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebé?- Dijo el doctor.

\- No puedo esperar más- Dijo Beca.

Chloe se levantó, se tumbo en la camilla y se levantó el jersey. El doctor colocó el ultrasonido.

\- Beca, ¿tú qué prefieres?- Dijo el doctor.

\- Yo quiero un niño- Dijo Beca cogiendo la mano de Chloe.

\- Pues vamos a ver- Dijo el doctor. El doctor estuvo observando la imagen del bebé y al final ya sabía lo que era.

\- Bueno ahora sí que se ve, el bebé va a ser una niña- Dijo el doctor.

Chloe no pudo evitar llorar cuando escuchó al doctor, Beca también le caían lágrimas de alegría.

\- Oh no me lo puedo creer- Dijo Chloe.

\- Lo siento Beca- Dijo el doctor sonriendo.

\- No pasa nada, se puede volver a intentar- Dijo Beca riendo y mirando a Chloe.

\- No corras tanto- Dijo Chloe secándose una lágrima con la mano.

Chloe y Beca se besaron. Chloe se puso bien el jersey y dieron las gracias al doctor.

\- Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas para ver cómo está el bebé- Dijo el doctor.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Beca. Chloe no podía decir nada porque aún estaba emocionada.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la clínica muy contentas no podían esperar a decírselo a Emily y sobre todo a las Bellas.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Disfrutad!** **¡Un capítulo corto pero lo mejor está por venir!**

Beca y Chloe iban hacía su casa más contentas que nunca, por fin sabían el sexo del su bebé, iba a ser una niña. Era el sueño de Chloe que ahora se le cumplía.

\- ¡No puedo estar más feliz!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Yo tampoco, hemos hecho realidad nuestro sueño!- Djo Beca.

\- Bueno tú querías un niño…- Dijo Chloe.

\- Sí pero creo que tener una mini-Chloe también me va a gustar, siempre lo podemos volver a intentar- Dijo Beca.

\- Cariño ya sabes que también puede ser una mini-Beca- Dijo Chloe.

\- No explotes mi burbuja de felicidad, yo quiero una mini-Chloe- Dijo Beca.

\- Cuando se lo digamos a Emily, no se lo va a creer- Dijo Chloe.

\- Creo que se va a desmayar- Dijo Beca.

Chloe y Beca llegaron a su casa.

* * *

\- ¿Quieres que llamemos a Emily y se lo contemos?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Claro que sí- Dijo Beca emocionada.

Chloe cogió su teléfono y puso el manos libres.

\- Hola Chlo, ¿necesitas algo?- Dijo Emily.

\- No Em, estoy bien, esta Beca aquí conmigo- Dijo Chloe.

\- Em, estas sentada- Dijo Beca.

\- Sí ¿Por qué?- Dijo Emily.

\- Porque vamos a tener una mini-Chloe- Dijo Beca.

-¡Que! No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Emily emocionándose.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe emocionándose ella también.

\- Oh no puedo esperar para celebrarlo- Dijo Emily.

\- Sí después mandaremos un mensaje al grupo de las Bellas, porque queremos organizar una mini fiesta para desvelar el sexo del bebé, así que tu no digas nada- Dijo Beca.

\- No voy a decir nada tranquilas, enhorabuena a las dos- Dijo Emily.

-Gracias Em- Dijo Chloe.

\- Bueno chicas me tengo que ir lo siento- Dijo Emily.

\- No te preocupes, ya nos veremos- Dijo Beca.

-¡Adiós!- Dijo Emily.

* * *

Beca colgó el teléfono y se tiro encima de Chloe para besarla.

\- ¡Para para!- Dijo Chloe separándose de Beca.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Beca preocupada.

\- ¿No lo has notado?- Dijo Chloe.

\- No- Dijo Beca.

\- El bebé se ha movido- Dijo Chloe mientras le caía una lágrima.

\- Oh- Dijo Beca acercando la mano para tocar la barriguita de Chloe.

\- ¿Lo has notado?- Dijo Chloe.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Beca. Ahora era ella la que estaba emocionada.

-Ay no me lo puedo creer, ¡es la primera vez que se mueve!-Dijo Chloe mientras Beca le limpiaba las lágrimas de emoción.

\- Creo que le ha gustado como me he tirado y te he besado- Dijo Beca sonriendo a Chloe.

\- Sí creo que está contenta- Dijo Chloe.

-¿Sí? ¿Estás contenta mini-Chloe?- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe. Otra vez Chloe se emociono, no podía creerse lo dulce que Beca era con ella y el bebé, de acuerdo que hacía muchos años que estaban juntas pero Beca cada día sorprendía más a Chloe.

\- ¿Vamos a mandar el mensaje?- Dijo Beca.

\- Sí claro que sí- Dijo Chloe. Entonces Beca cogió su teléfono y entró al grupo de las Bellas.

* * *

 _\- ¿Preparadas para saber el sexo del bebé?- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Más que nunca- Dijo Jessica._

 _\- ¡No sabes cuantas ganas tengo!- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- ¡Yes!- Dijo Amy._

 _\- Sí dilo ya- Dijo Ashley._

 _\- Pues vais a tener que esperar, Chloe y yo queremos hacer una mini fiesta para desvelar el sexo del bebé-Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡Oh! Yo lo quiero saber ya- Dijo Aubrey._

 _-¿Alguien ha dicho party?- Dijo Amy._

 _\- ¿Que tal os va el sábado por la noche?- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡Nos va perfecto!- Dijo Ashley refiriéndose de que Jessica también puede._

 _\- Si a nosotras también- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Muy bien pues allí nos vemos el sábado por la noche en nuestra casa- Dijo Beca._

Beca y Chloe esperaban ansiosas que fuera sábado para desvelar el sexo de su bebé.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo no olvidéis dejar una review, así se que no soy la único que lo lee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Aquí llega otro capítulo más, creo que es muy emocionante! ¡Disfrutad!**

Por fin era sábado, Chloe y Beca estaban ansiosas de que llegara la noche para poder desvelar una gran noticia a las Bellas, el sexo de su bebé.

-Chloe me voy a la ducha- Dijo Beca des de su cuarto.

Ahora que Chloe ya llevaba unas semanas en casa, se encontraba mucho mejor ya no tenía esas molestias que sentía al principio del embarazo.

-Vale- Dijo Chloe que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena para las Bellas.

Al cabo de 10 minutos el timbre sonó y eran las 5 de la tarde, aún era pronto. Chloe se acercó a mirar por la mirilla y ahí vio a una de las Bellas que llegaba muy pronto.

-¡Em!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Lo siento por llegar tan pronto, pero es que no podía aguantar más- Dijo Emily.

\- Entra no te quedes ahí, ya sabes que estás en tu casa- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y qué tal, cómo estás?- Dijo Emily.

\- Bien, me dieron el permiso de maternidad y ahora estoy en casa descansando hasta que nazca el bebé- Dijo Chloe entrando con Emily a la sala de estar para sentarse al sofá.

\- ¿Cómo está la mini-Chloe?- Dijo Emily tocando la barriguita del bebé. Entonces el bebé se movió.

-¡Oh!- Dijo Emily sorprendida.

\- ¿Los has notado? Ya hace algunos días que noto como se mueve- Dijo Chloe también tocándose la barriguita.

\- ¡Sí, es espectacular!- Dijo Emily abrazando a Chloe.

Beca bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a Emily.

\- Hey Em- Dijo Beca.

\- Hola Beca, no sabía que estabas en casa- Dijo Emily levantándose para ir a abrazar a Beca.

\- Sí me estaba duchando- Dijo Beca abrazando a Emily.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Enhorabuena por tu nominación!- Dijo Emily volviendo a abrazar a Beca.

-¡Muchas gracias, no puedo estar más feliz, mis sueños se están cumpliendo!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Sabes cuando son los premios?- Dijo Emily sentándose otra vez al lado de Chloe.

\- No, aún tengo que llamar a Max para saber la fecha exacta- Dijo Beca.

\- Perdonadme chicas, pero me voy a ir arreglar- Dijo Chloe.

Chloe se fue hacia el baño y Emily y Beca seguían hablando.

\- ¿Y sabes cómo decírselo a las Bellas lo del sexo del bebé?- Dijo Emily.

\- No, creo que Chloe tiene algo preparado, pero tampoco no me ha querido decir nada- Dijo Beca.

Llegaba la hora de que las Bellas llegaran, Chloe ya estaba preparada se había puesto un vestido sencillo de color azul turquesa y Beca llevaba unos jeans negros con una blusa. Llamaron a la puerta eso decía que las Bellas ya estaban aquí.

\- Hola Bellas- Dijo Beca abriendo la puerta.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Aubrey abrazando a Beca.

\- ¡Hey chicas!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Donde está la mini-Chloe?- Dijo Amy abrazando a Chloe.

\- No, donde está el baby boy- Dijo Ashley abrazando a Beca.

\- Bueno chicas no discutan, que hoy lo van a saber- Dijo Chloe.

-¡Hola Bellas!- Dijo Emily, que aún no había salido de la casa.

\- Hola Emily- Dijo Stacie.

\- Hola heredera- Dijo Amy.

Las Bellas entraron en casa de Beca y Chloe, se sentaron en el sofá. Hablaron y se pusieron al día de sus vidas durante 1 hora.

-¿Queréis cenar?-Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe al instante, eso hizo reír a las Bellas.

\- Sí vamos- Dijo Aubrey.

Las Bellas se levantaron del sofá y de las sillas que había traído Beca porque no cabía tanta gente en el sofá. Se sentaron en el comedor y cenaron.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo Aubrey?- Dijo Beca.

\- Bien, no me puedo quejar- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Bumper me ha pedido que me case con él…- Dijo Amy tapándose la cara con las dos manos.

-¡Que!- Dijo Beca que estaba sentada al lado de Amy.

\- ¿Y tú que has dicho?- Dijo Cynthia.

\- Lo he dicho que sí- Dijo Amy enseñando el anillo de compromiso que tenía guardado en secreto en uno de sus bolsillos.

\- ¡Nos vamos de boda!- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer Amy!- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Solo podéis venir con una condición, que antes me hagáis una fiesta de despedida de soltera impresionante- Dijo Amy.

-¡Vamos hacer la mejor despedida de soltera del mundo!- Dijo Jessica.

Las Bellas ya habían terminado de cenar y volvían a estar en la sala de estar, hablando de sus cosas como siempre. Chloe desapareció por un momento y fue a buscar la sorpresa para las Bellas. Había preparado una caja de cartón grande, la mitad pintada de rosa y la otra mitad pintada de azul, dentro había globos del color del sexo del bebé. Chloe entró a la sala con la caja.

\- Madre mía Chloe, ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Stacie levantándose para ayudar a Chloe.

\- Oh, ha llegado la hora- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, ¿estáis todas preparadas para saber cuál es el sexo del bebé?- Dijo Chloe poniéndose detrás de la caja para poder abrirla.

-¡Sí!- Contestaron todas las Bellas a la vez.

\- Ven Becs- Dijo Chloe, para que Beca se pusiera a su lado.

\- Preparadas, listas y ¡YA!- Dijo Beca. La caja se abrió y 10 globos de color rosa salieron de la caja.

\- ¡GIRL!- Gritaba Amy haciendo la croqueta por el suelo.

-¡Ah!- Dijo Aubrey levantándose para abrazar a las dos futuras madres.

\- Mini-Bella niña- Dijo Stacie saltando de la emoción.

-¡Enhorabuena chicas!- Dijeron Ashley y Jessica abrazando a Beca y después a Choe.

\- Abrazo colectivo Bellas- Dijo Chloe.

Todas las Bellas se ajuntaron para hacer un abrazo colectivo. Chloe lloraba de emoción y Beca estaba a punto.

\- Bueno nosotras como no sabíamos cual era el sexo del bebé, hemos traído un regalo unisex- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Oh, chicas no hacía falta- Dijo Beca.

Chloe se sentó en las piernas de Beca. Chloe abrió el regalo.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Chloe llorando de la emoción. El regalo era un pijama de color beige con unas letras personalizadas que decían… _Mini-Bella Number 1_

-¡Me encanta!- Dijo Beca emocionándose también.

Chloe se levantó y abrazo a todo el mundo. Beca hizo lo mismo.

\- Muchas gracias de verdad, me encanta- Dijo Chloe limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Ahora solo os queda pensar en el nombre…- Dijo Emily.

\- Sí bueno eso va a ser más complicado- Dijo Beca.

\- Yo creo que os pondréis de acuerdo muy rápido- Dijo Aubrey.

Las Bellas estuvieron hablando durante un rato, hablando sobre nombres y sobre la boda de Amy.

\- A mí me gustan los nombres cómo… Hailee, Megan, Hillary- Dijo Emily.

\- A mí un nombre que me gusta mucho es Holly- Dijo Aubrey.

\- ¡No me gusta ninguno de esos nombres!- Dijo Beca tapándose la cara.

\- Vamos a tener faena- Dijo Chloe riéndose de cómo Beca se tapaba la cara.

\- También le podéis poner Amy- Dijo Amy.

\- No Amy, no le vamos a poner ningún nombre de las Bellas- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ves en eso estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Yo si tuviera una hija le pondría Alice- Dijo Stacie.

\- Pues conmigo no le vas a poner Alice- Dijo Aubrey dándole un beso a Stacie.

\- Por favor aquí no- Dijo Beca riéndose.

Las Bellas hablaban y hablaban y no se cansaban. Era tarde por lo que las Bellas se fueron hacía su casa. Se despidieron y dijeron que cuando decidan el nombre que las avisen. Se quedaron Beca y Chloe solas.

\- Ay que cansada estoy- Dijo Chloe tirándose al sofá. Beca recogía un poco la sala de estar y el comedor.

\- Si yo también, ¿quieres que mañana vayamos a comprar los muebles y cuatro cosas para el bebé?- Dijo Beca des de la cocina.

\- ¡Sí! Me encantaría- Dijo Chloe.

Beca terminó y se sentó en el sofá. Las dos mujeres estaban muy cansadas y fueron hacía su cuarto.

\- Me gusta mucho el regalo- Dijo Beca guardándolo en un cajón.

\- Sí, es muy original- Dijo Chloe tumbada ya en la cama.

\- Buenas noches cariño- Dijo Beca tumbándose al lado de Chloe.

\- Te quiero, gracias por no dejarme nunca sola- Dijo Chloe.

\- No digas tonterías nunca te voy a dejar- Dijo Beca.

\- Ves pensando en nombres que te gusten- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en la mejilla de Beca.

\- ¡Sí! Ya verás como al final seguro que encuentro uno- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿De qué color quieres que pintemos la habitación del bebé?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Me gustaría un color clarito y los muebles de color beige, me encantan- Dijo Beca.

\- Jolín ya sabes más que yo- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

\- Espero ser una buena madre- Dijo Beca.

\- Ay Beca por favor no digas tonterías, serás que digo eres la mejor madre del mundo- Dijo Chloe sentándose en la cama para poder ver a Beca mejor.

\- Eso espero- Dijo Beca emocionada.

\- Claro que sí, ya eres buena madre, no lo ves lo bien que me cuidas- Dijo Chloe tocando la cara de Beca.

\- Te quiero mucho- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en los labios a Chloe.

Beca y Chloe se quedaron dormidas abrazadas la una con la otra.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Chloe estaba sentada en el sofá esperando a Beca que bajara de arreglarse. Hoy era un gran día, irían a comprar los muebles para la habitación del bebé, la pintura y algunas cosas más.

\- ¡Vamos Beca!- Dijo Chloe des de la sala de estar que ya hacía más de media hora que estaba lista.

-¡Ya voy cariño!- Dijo Beca bajando las escaleras.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- Dijo Chloe ya que la idea de ir a comprar cosas para el bebé fue de Beca.

\- Podemos al centro comercial- Dijo Beca cogiendo las llaves del coche.

-Vale me parece bien- Dijo Chloe cogiendo su bolso y el de Beca.

* * *

Las dos mujeres entraron al coche y al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron al centro comercial. Había mucha gente, cosa que Beca le preocupaba, no le preocupaba por las fans que querían autógrafos o fotos, se preocupaba por Chloe que a veces le hacían preguntas a ella y ahora más por el embarazo.

\- Cuanta gente- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca subiendo las escaleras para ir a la primera planta.

Entraron en una tienda donde había muebles de bebé, estuvieron mirando un rato. Pero Beca se dio cuenta que había un grupo de fans en la puerta haciéndole fotos. Beca no quería que Chloe se diera cuenta porque a ella todo este mundo de los paparazzi no le va. Antes la seguían y ahora que estaba embarazada aún más.

-¡Mira Chlo!- Dijo Beca enseñándole a Chloe una cuna de color blanco.

-¡Oh que mona!-Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca.

-¿Te gusta?-Dijo Beca.

\- Si me encanta- Dijo Chloe.

El grupo de fans se había ido y Beca ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

\- Y mira cariño he encontrado este armario y esta cómoda, que también me han gustado- Dijo Chloe moviéndose a otro lado de la tienda.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Beca cuando vio la cómoda que también podía ser cambiador en la parte de arriba.

-¿Te parece bien?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si, si vamos me encanta-Dijo Beca.

Beca y Chloe se dirigieron hacía la caja para pagar los muebles que habían comprado.

\- Sí, al final nos llevamos la cuna, el armario y la cómoda cambiador- Dijo Beca a la mujer que estaba en la caja.

\- ¿Quieren que se lo llevemos a su casa?-Dijo la mujer.

-Oh si eso sería genial- Dijo Chloe mientras aún miraba cosas para el bebé.

\- ¿Qué día les va bien para que vengan con los muebles?-Dijo la mujer.

\- Sí quieren pueden venir mañana mismo- Dijo Beca.

\- Vale de acuerdo- Dijo la mujer.

* * *

Beca pagó los muebles y salieron de la tienda, cuando salían un grupo de fans iban corriendo hacía ellas.

\- Por favor Beca no me dejes sola- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Hola! Nos podemos hacer una foto contigo- Dijo una chica con el pelo moreno largo.

\- Sí claro- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Cómo estas Chloe?- Dijo ahora un chico con el pelo negro corto.

\- Esta bien- Dijo Beca haciendo que dejen a Chloe tranquila, que estaba al lado de otra tiendo mirando cosas.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Beca!- Dijo la chica morena.

Beca se fue y llego donde estaba Chloe.

-Hey Chloe- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Ah! Me has asustado- Dijo Chloe asustada.

\- Tranquila soy yo- Dijo Beca cogiéndola del brazo.

\- Vamos ven he visto que ahí hay juguetes para decorar la habitación del bebé- Dijo Chloe.

\- Pues vamos- Dijo Beca cogiendo a Chloe de la mano.

Entraron a la tienda y Chloe se quedo enamorada de todo lo que vio.

\- ¡Ah! Qué cosa más mona- Dijo Chloe cogiendo un osito de peluche de color rosa.

\- Mira que mantita más mona- Dijo Beca que encontró una mantita de color marrón claro con forma de trenzas tejidas.

-¡Oh! Un conejito con rallas de color morado- Dijo Chloe. Beca se reía porque Chloe parecía una niña pequeña.

Mientras Chloe babeaba con los peluches, Beca se fue hacía otra parte de la tienda y escogió varios cojines de color gris claro, rosa y morado claro.

\- Chloe, mira ¿te gusta?- Dijo Beca mientras le ensañaba los cojines a su mujer.

\- He encontrado un espejo con el borde de color morado claro, ¿lo quieres?- Dijo Chloe señalando el espejo.

\- Sí me parece bien- Dijo Beca.

Fueron hacia la caja y allí le atendió un chico joven.

\- Muy bien pues entonces se llevan, dos cojines de color rosa, morado y gris, dos peluches, el espejo y una mantita- Dijo el chico.

\- Si correcto- Dijo Chloe.

Las dos chicas salieron de la tienda.

\- Becs, ¿podemos ir a una tienda de ropa de bebé?- Dijo Chloe dándole la mano a Beca.

\- Claro que sí- Dijo Beca. Las dos chicas fueron a la segunda planta donde estaban todas las tiendas de ropa.

Entraron en una tienda de ropa de bebé y Chloe volvió a quedarse maravillada. Claro era la primera vez que iban de compras para su hija.

-¡Ah! Me encanta todo- Dijo Chloe entrando por la puerta.

De repente el móvil de Beca sonó.

 _-Hey Beca, soy Max- Dijo Max._

 _\- Hola Max, ¿pasa algo?- Dijo Beca._

 _\- No nada importante, me han dado la fecha exacta de los premios de MTV- Dijo Max._

 _-¿Así y cuando son?- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Son dentro de 3 meses- Dijo Max._

 _\- Vale muchas gracias Max- Dijo Beca._

 _\- De nada- Dijo Max._

* * *

Beca colgó y miro donde estaba Chloe, ella estaba mirando ropa, realmente parecía una niña pequeña cuando estrena vestido.

\- ¿Ya has elegido algo?- Dijo Chloe.

\- No estaba hablando con Max- Dijo Beca.

-¿Todo bien?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si me ha dado la fecha de los premios son de aquí 3 meses- Dijo Beca mirando la ropa de bebé que tenía delante.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Dijo Chloe enseñándole a Beca un conjunto de pantalón y jersey de recién nacido.

\- ¡Pero qué cosa tan pequeñita!- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- ¿Quieres coger algo más?- Dijo Beca.

\- No creo que está bien con este y ya está, ya vendremos cuando falte menos para que nazca- Dijo Chloe.

Se dirigieron a la caja a pagar, salieron de la tienda y ahí otra vez un grupo de fans esta vez más grande iban corriendo hacía ellas. Cuando Chloe les vio se fue hacia otro lado.

-¡Beca! ¡Eres la mejor!- Chillaba un chico que estaba lejos de Beca que iba corriendo hacía ella.

-¡Beca! Fírmame un autógrafo- Chillaba esta vez una chica con el pelo corto.

\- Hola chicos- Dijo Beca amablemente mirando hacía donde se había ido Chloe.

\- ¿Dónde está Chloe?- Le preguntó el primer chico que llego, que no vio donde iba Chloe.

\- ¿Es verdad que vais a tener una niña?- Dijo una chica que llegaba cansada de correr.

-¡Felicidades por la nominación!- Dijo un chico.

\- Si seguro que ganas eres la mejor- Dijo un chico alto rubio con ojos azules.

\- Muchas gracias, estamos muy bien- Dijo Beca acabando de firmar los autógrafos.

\- ¡Mira Beca!- Dijo una chica que tenía de fondo de pantalla una foto de Beca y Chloe.

\- Oh no me lo puedo creer- Dijo Beca cuando vio la foto.

\- Sí, Chloe es muy guapa- Dijo la chica que estaba al lado de la del móvil.

\- Bueno lo siento pero me tengo que ir- Dijo Beca.

Beca salió como pudo del montón de gente que se puso alrededor suyo. Buscó a Chloe y no la encontraba. Pero al final vio a una melena pelirroja y Beca sabía que esa era su mujer.

\- Chloe- Dijo Beca cogiéndola del brazo.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Ya te libraste de los fans?- Dijo Chloe sonriendo. Ni que a Chloe no le gustara que los paparazzi la sigan, Chloe lo entiende que está casada con una de las mejores DJ's.

\- Sí por fin, vámonos- Dijo Beca.

Chloe y Beca bajaron las escaleras mecánicas y fueron hacía el aparcamiento.

-¿Estas cansada?- Dijo Beca.

\- No, pero tengo hambre- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita.

\- ¡Pues vamos a comer!- Dijo Beca.

* * *

Fueron aún restaurante cerca del centro comercial, donde podían estar tranquilas, comieron y al cabo del rato, salieron y fueron hacía el coche otra vez.

\- Si quieres podemos ir a comprar la pintura- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe, que no podía estar disfrutando más de ese día.

* * *

Se dirigieron hacía la tienda de pinturas. Entraron y miraron todos los colores que había, había muchos y les iba a costar decidirse.

\- Becs, me gustaría que eligieras tú- Dijo Chloe.

\- Sí, pero quiero que me digas si te parece bien o no- Dijo Beca.

\- Claro que sí- Dijo Chloe.

Beca dio varias vueltas por la tienda y al final se decidió, fue donde estaba Chloe y se le dijo.

\- Ya está decidido- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Sí?- Dijo Chloe escuchando a Beca.

\- Mira me gustaría pintar el techo de color blanco y hacer algunos dibujos, entonces las paredes gris claro y me gustaría poner el nombre del bebé con plantillas de color morado claro- Dijo Beca esperando la reacción de Chloe.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¿Sí? Pues vamos a por los botes y vamos para casa- Dijo Beca.

Pagaron la pintura y se fueron hacía su casa. Beca entro los botes de pintura y Chloe entro la decoración y la ropa.

\- Mira creo que será mejor si pintamos la habitación hoy, así si mañana traen los muebles ya estará pintada- Dijo Chloe.

\- Bueno voy a pintar yo- Dijo Beca dejando los botes donde seria la habitación del bebé.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Yo también quiero!- Dijo Chloe haciendo como si llorase.

\- Porqué no voy a dejarte subir a una escalera- Dijo Beca.

\- Bueno pero lo del nombre si me dejaras hacerlo yo, ¿no?- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca.

\- Bueno si eso sí- Dijo Beca.

-¡Bien!- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso a los labios de Beca.

Las futuras madres habían elegido la habitación que estaba delante de la de ellas. Beca se cambio de ropa y se puso a pintar. Chloe la miraba des de la puerta porque Beca tampoco la dejaba entrar.

-¿Por qué no me dejas entrar?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Porque no quiero que te marees con el olor de pintura- Dijo Beca subiéndose a la escalera para pintar el techo.

\- ¡Vale te hago caso mama!- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita.

Había pasado una hora y Beca ya tenía pintado el techo y una pared de la habitación.

\- Chlo, ¿tú no has pensado en ningún nombre?- Dijo Beca pintando la segunda pared.

-¡No! ¿Y tú?- Dijo Chloe.

\- No tampoco, ¿y no te gusta ningún nombre o un nombre favorito?- Dijo Beca.

\- No simplemente quiero que elijas tú el nombre- Dijo Chloe levantándose de la silla y entrando a la habitación.

\- ¡No! Yo quiero que tú lo elijas conmigo- Dijo Beca haciéndole señas a Chloe para que se volviera a sentar.

\- No y no me hagas discutir, conmigo yo tengo el sueño de tener una niña y quiero que tu elijas el nombre. ¡Es más no hagas discutir a una embarazada!- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca y tocarle el culo.

\- ¡Eh!- Dijo Beca bajando de la escalera y para perseguir a Chloe por la habitación.

-¡Para para! Que me voy a mear de la risa- Dijo Chloe sentándose a la silla.

\- Que sea la última vez que me tocas el culo- Dijo Beca manchando a Chloe de pintura en un pecho. Ya que Chloe llevaba un jersey de tirantes muy ancho.

-¡Ah! No me pintes ahí- Dijo Chloe cogiendo un pincel.

\- Ni se te ocurra Beale- Dijo Beca corriendo hacía la escalera.

\- ¡Has empezado tu!- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca poco a poco.

\- Vale paro paro- Dijo Beca dejando el pincel que tenía en las manos.

\- Si quieres me puedes ayudar a quitar la mancha…- Dijo Chloe guiñándole el ojo.

\- No me lo digas dos veces- Dijo Beca.

\- Anda sigue pintando que ya es tarde- Dijo Chloe quitándose el jersey.

\- ¡Pero no me provoques Chlo!- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe.

\- No mires y ya está- Dijo Chloe aprovechando que Beca la miraba se quitó también el sujetador.

Chloe se fue hacía su habitación y se cambió de jersey. Al cabo de diez minutos se volvió a sentar.

\- Más tranquila Chlo- Dijo Beca.

\- Si ahora que no tengo manchado el pecho- Dijo Chloe sonriendo a Beca.

Beca seguía pintando, pero Chloe ya estaba cansada.

\- Chlo ves abajo y prepárate algo de comer y vete a dormir, yo acabo de pintar- Dijo Beca.

\- Si ahora voy- Dijo Chloe levantándose de la silla.

Chloe tardó 10 minutos en prepararse algo de comer y volvió a subir.

-Cariño me voy a ir a dormir- Dijo Chloe entrando a la habitación para darle un beso a Beca.

\- Buenas noches cariño, te quiero- Dijo Beca dándole un beso.

-Te quiero- Dijo Chloe saliendo de la habitación.

Beca seguía pintando, al cabo de 1 hora termino y se fue hacía su habitación.

* * *

Entró sin hacer ruido porque Chloe ya estaba durmiendo, entró al baño y se duchó. Al cabo de 20 minutos salió de la ducha y se tumbó en la cama.

\- Te quiero mucho- Dijo Beca tocando la mejilla de Beca y después tocó la barriguita del bebé que entonces se movió.

\- Y a ti también te quiero- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Beca ya estaba dormida, mañana también iba a ser un día largo.

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho! ¡No olvidéis de dejar una review, me dan ganas de seguir!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Chloe ya hacía un rato que estaba despierta pero aún estaba en la cama, estaba cansada del día anterior. Chloe estaba mirando a su mujer y tocándose la barriguita.

\- Vas a tener la mejor madre del mundo- Dijo Chloe dirigiéndose al bebé.

Chloe se levantó y fue a ver como estaba la habitación del bebé.

-¡Oh!- Dijo cuando entró. Las paredes ya estaban pintadas de gris claro y el techo de blanco.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno. Chloe desayunó y se dio cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde, ya que hoy traían los muebles para el bebé. Chloe subió las escaleras y entró en su habitación sin hacer ruido.

Se tumbó en la cama al lado de Beca.

\- Buenos días mama, que hoy vienen a traer los muebles- Dijo Chloe con voz de bebé tocando la mejilla.

-¡Oh! Buenos días mi princesa- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

-¿Y yo qué?- Dijo Chloe levantándose de la cama.

\- Oh vamos ahora te vas a poner celosa- Dijo Beca guiñándole el ojo.

\- No…- Dijo Chloe haciendo ver como si estuviera triste.

\- Ya sabes que eres la única que me puede tocar el culo- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe.

\- Sí eso es verdad y tú que me puedes pintar un pecho- Dijo Chloe también acercándose a Beca.

* * *

Chloe le dio un beso a Beca en los labios mientras Beca tocaba la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Me voy a duchar Becs- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Vale!- Dijo Beca cogiendo ropa limpia del armario.

\- Tienes el desayuno en la cocina- Dijo Chloe entrando dentro del baño.

\- ¡Gracias cariño!- Dijo Beca que se estaba vistiendo en su habitación.

Beca se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Al cabo de 15 minutos bajó Chloe.

-Me gusta como han quedado los colores de la habitación del bebé- Dijo Chloe.

-¿Sí? Bueno no estaba segura si te iban a gustar- Dijo Beca.

\- Si me parecen preciosos- Dijo Chloe.

* * *

Seguían hablando pero el timbre sonó. Llegaban los muebles del bebé.

\- ¡Hola! Traigo unos muebles para Beca Beale-Mitchell- Dijo el chico.

-¡Si aquí es!- Dijo Chloe.

-¿Dónde los queréis?- Dijo el chico que le acompañaba otro chico.

\- En la planta de arriba- Dijo Beca mostrándole el camino a los chicos.

Los chicos, Beca y Chloe subieron.

\- Aquí dice que habéis pedido una cuna, armario y una cómoda cambiador, ¿esta correcto?- Dijo el chico.

\- Sí esta correcto- Dijo Beca.

Las chicos fueron hacía el camión y sacaron los muebles. Los subieron y los entraron en la habitación del bebé.

-¿Queréis que es lo montemos nosotros?- Dijo el chico.

-¡Oh! Eso sería perfecto- Dijo Chloe.

Los dos chicos empezaron a montar los muebles, Beca daba instrucciones de dónde quería que fueran los muebles mientras que Chloe estaba en la puerta mirando a Beca y tocándose la barriguita.

-¡Muchas gracias chicos!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio que los chicos ya habían terminado.

* * *

Beca fue a despedirlos y darles las gracias por el trabajo, Chloe estaba en la habitación colocando todas las cosas que habían comprado en el día anterior.

Chloe colocó el osito de peluche y el conejito de color morado encima de la cómoda, también hizo la cama del bebé con unas sábanas de color rosa claro y blanco. También coloco alguno de los cojines dentro de la cuna.

Beca subió las escaleras y vio a Chloe emocionada mirando cada detalla de la habitación

-¿Crees que le va a gustar?- Dijo Beca.

\- Creo que le va a encantar y vamos a ser las tres muy felices- Dijo Chloe limpiándose una lágrima.

Beca sacó su móvil porque quería hacerle una foto a Chloe.

\- Por favor Chlo, ¿te puedes poner de perfil, tocándote la barriguita?- Dijo Beca enseñándole el móvil.

\- Si claro- Dijo Chloe levantándose el jersey para tocarse la barriguita.

\- Ahí estas perfecta- Dijo Beca.

Beca hizo la foto y quedo una foto espectacular. Se veía a Chloe con una barriguita bastante grande, resaltaba su pelo de color pelirrojo con el fondo de color gris y también con el jersey rosa claro de tirantes que llevaba.

-¿Por qué quieres la foto?- Dijo Chloe mirando la foto en el móvil de Beca.

\- No para nada, para ponérmela de fondo- Dijo Beca.

Esa no era la verdad, Beca tenía una sorpresa para Chloe medio preparada porque dentro de 2 semanas era su cumpleaños.

* * *

Beca hizo una foto de la habitación y la mando a las Bellas.

 _\- La habitación del bebé- Dijo Beca_

 _-¡Que mona!- Dijo Aubrey._

 _-¡Me encanta!- Dijo Ashley._

 _-¡Ah! Niña total- Dijo Amy._

 _\- Rosa y morado, mis favoritos- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Después hablamos- Dijo Beca._

Beca quería contar con las Bellas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chloe, tenía muchas ideas y este cumpleaños era especial.

* * *

Por la tarde Beca y Chloe estaban sentadas en sofá. Beca estaba sentada y Chloe tenía sus pies apoyados en las piernas de Beca.

-¿Maddison?- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe, para ver su reacción.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Chloe.

\- El nombre…- Dijo Beca. Chloe estuvo callada durante unos minutos cosa que Beca no podía esperar más.

\- Maddison Beale-Mitchell, ¡me gusta! - Dijo Chloe.

-¡Ah! ¿Te gusta? No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Beca.

\- Claro que sí, me parece precioso- Dijo Chloe levantándose cuando vio que Beca se estaba emocionando.

\- Gracias a dios que te gusta, pensaba que no te iba a gustar- Dijo Beca dándole un beso a Chloe.

-¿Y a ti Maddison te gusta?- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita. Beca también puso la mano.

\- ¿Lo has notado?- Dijo Beca cuando sintió que el bebé se movió.

\- A ella también le gusta- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Beca.

\- ¡Tenemos nombre!- Chilló Beca.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en los labios a Beca.

* * *

Las mujeres se volvieron a sentar al sofá y pasaron toda la tarde mirando la televisión abrazadas, disfrutando del día libre de Beca. Cuando Beca se puso a hablar con el bebé.

\- Sabes cariño, tu mama es muy guapa- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Y quiero que sepas que voy a intentar ser la mejor madre del mundo- Dijo Beca.

\- Estoy segura de que lo vas a ser- Dijo Chloe tocando la mejilla a Beca.

\- Te quiero Beca- Dijo Chloe.

\- Os quiero Chlo y Maddison- Dijo Beca.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review con vuestras opiniones! Gracias**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Disfrutar!**

* * *

Beca ya hacía una semana que había empezado a trabajar, tenía mucha faena y más ahora con la nominación. Pero siempre le gustaba pasar el rato con su mujer Chloe.

Beca tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para Chloe, que dentro de 2 días era su cumpleaños.

 _\- ¡Hola Aubrey!- Dijo Beca enviándole un mensaje privado a Aubrey._

 _\- Hey Beca, ¿sucede algo?- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- No nada, solo que me gustaría hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Chloe en casa el día de su cumpleaños- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡Me parece genial! ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- No de momento lo tengo todo bastante planeado, quedaré con Emily para que tengan un día de compras ellas dos, así yo podré prepararlo todo- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Vale avisaré a las Bellas- Dijo Aubrey._

 _-¡Perfecto! Si quieres ya quedaremos con la hora así también podéis venir a ayudarme- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡Gracias Beca por cuidar tanto a Chloe!- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Se merece esto y más ¡Gracias por la ayuda!- Dijo Beca._

 _\- De nada ;)- Dijo Aubrey._

* * *

Beca salió a trabajar y fue a buscar la cena en un supermercado. Al cabo de 30 minutos llego a casa.

\- ¡Chlo!- Dijo Beca mientras colgaba la chaqueta y dejaba el bolso. Chloe no contestaba porque estaba dormida en el sofá, porque ya era bastante tarde.

\- Cariño…- Dijo Beca tocándole la mejilla a Chloe.

\- Hola- Dijo Chloe despertándose.

\- Traigo la cena- Dijo Beca mostrándole las bolsas que traía.

-¡Oh perfecto! Tengo mucha hambre- Dijo Chloe levantándose del sofá. Beca ya tenía que ayudar a Chloe a levantarse de todos los sitios porque tenía una barriga bastante grande.

\- ¡Vamos que te ayudo!- Dijo Beca dándole la mano.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en la cocina mientras hablaban de cómo había ido el día.

\- ¿Ya te han dado información sobre los premios?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Bueno aún quedan 2 meses pero me han dicho que va haber mucha competición en todas las nominaciones- Dijo Beca.

\- Seguro que ganas- Dijo Chloe tocando la mejilla a Beca.

\- No lo sé, hay mucho talento este año- Dijo Beca sonriendo a Chloe.

\- ¿Has hablado con alguna de las chicas?- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡No!- Dijo Beca al instante.

\- ¡Espero que me acompañes a los premios!- Dijo Beca tocando la mano de Chloe.

\- No sé Beca, voy a estar a pocas semanas de dar a luz- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Por favor, por favor!- Dijo Beca poniendo cara de cachorrillo.

\- ¡Oh ya sabes que esa cara solo la puedo poner yo!- Dijo Chloe tapándose su cara con las dos manos.

\- ¿Con quién voy a celebrar mi premio si gano?- Dijo Beca tocando las manos a Chloe para que se destapase la cara.

\- ¡Cuando llegues a casa!- Dijo Chloe destapándose la cara.

\- ¿Y a quien dedicare el premio?- Dijo Beca volviendo a hacer cara de cachorrillo.

\- ¡Oh vamos Beca para! Ah eso es cosa tuya, a quien tú quieras- Dijo Chloe que le saltaban lágrimas de emoción cuando veía a Beca poniendo esa cara.

\- ¡Beca que me voy a mear! ¡Para ya!- Decía Beca mientras le caían lágrimas por las mejillas. Beca paro porque vio que Chloe le iba a dar un ataque de risa.

\- Se lo voy a dedicar a Maddison y a la mujer que hace posible que haya ganado el premio ayudando cada día a superarme y a ser mejor- Dijo Beca levantándose de la mesa para acercarse a Chloe.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Chloe plantándole un beso en los labios a Beca. Era el primer beso que se daban después de aquel largo día de no verse hasta la noche.

\- ¿Y cómo se ha portado Maddison hoy?- Dijo Beca recogiendo los platos de la mesa mientras Chloe se volvía a sentar.

\- Bastante bien, pero se mueve muchísimo- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita.

\- ¿Y tu cariño cómo estás?- Dijo Beca.

\- Estoy bien, pero me canso muy rápido, tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Maddison- Dijo Chloe.

\- Yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerla- Dijo Beca acercándose para poder tocar la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Espero que todo vaya bien- Dijo Chloe que tenía una lágrima en los ojos.

\- Ya verás como todo irá perfecto, no me voy a separar de ti en ningún momento- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Te lo prometo- Dijo Beca dándole un abrazo a Chloe.

Beca no quería que ese abrazo terminara nunca, pero sabía que Chloe estaba cansada.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe arriba?- Dijo Beca. Chloe solo asintió.

Las dos mujeres se fueron hacía arriba, Chloe se puso su pijama y se tumbó en la cama.

\- ¿No te quedas?- Dijo Chloe.

\- No tengo que terminar unos documentos y vengo- Dijo Beca. Eso era mentira porque Beca solo tenía que hablar con Emily sobre la fiesta.

-¡Vale!- Dijo Chloe bostezando.

\- Tu solo duérmete- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Te quiero Beca- Dijo Chloe.

\- Yo más- Dijo Beca.

* * *

Beca fue otra vez hacía la parte de abajo, entró en la sala de estar y cogió su móvil. Allí buscó a Emily para enviarle un mensaje.

 _\- ¡Hola Em! ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Sí es por la fiesta lo haré encantada, Aubrey me lo ha contado- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Vale, ¿te podrías llevar a Chloe todo el sábado al centro comercial o en algún sitio?- Dijo Beca._

 _-¡Claro que sí ningún problema!- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Muy bien pues tu quedas con ella, no le digas que yo sé qué vais a quedar, ya me lo dirá ella, más o menos quedar a las 10 así yo podré ir a buscar su regalo sin problema- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Vale perfecto mañana hablo con ella- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¡Gracias Em!- Dijo Beca._

Beca cerró todas las luces y también se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al fin llegó el día más esperado para Beca. Chloe ya le había contado que había quedado con Emily.

\- ¡Felicidades!- Dijo Beca cuando abrió un ojo saltando encima de Chloe.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias- Dijo Chloe que aún estaba medio dormida.

\- Maddison hoy es el cumpleaños de mama- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Gracias Maddison- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita cuando notó que Maddison se movió.

Beca se duchó primero e hizo el desayuno. Chloe se duchó después de Beca. Las dos mujeres se sentaron a desayunar.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer hoy Becs?- Dijo Chloe sirviéndose un café.

\- He quedado con Max para aclarar lo de las nominaciones- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Oh! Me tengo que ir- Dijo Chloe cuando vio que tenía que ir a buscar a Emily.

\- Adios Chlo, disfruta con Emily- Dijo Beca dándole un beso a Chloe.

\- No trabajes mucho- Dijo Chloe mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

Beca terminó de ordenar la cocina y arreglar su cuarto. Las Bellas no llegaban hasta las 12 así que tenía tiempo de ir a buscar el regalo de Chloe. Beca subió al coche y en 15 minutos llego a la tienda donde tenía el regalo de Chloe. Volvió a casa y se puso a preparar la sala de estar para la fiesta, lo decoro con fotos de ella y Chloe por todas partes y también con fotos de cuando estaban en la universidad, tampoco podían faltar fotos con las Bellas que ya eran de su familia.

Faltaban 5 minutos para las 12 y el timbre sonó.

\- ¡Hola Beca!- Dijo Aubrey cuando Beca abrió la puerta, detrás suyo estaba Stacie.

\- Hola chicas, entrar- Dijo Beca dándole un abrazo a las dos Bellas.

\- ¡Oh! Qué bonito- Dijo Aubrey cuando vio la sala de estar toda decorada.

\- Yo me muero de ganas de ver la habitación del bebé- Dijo Stacie.

\- ¡Oh claro, vamos!- Dijo Beca. Las tres mujeres subieron y Beca abrió la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Has visto una cosa más mona en tu vida?- Dijo Aubrey que no podía parar de sonreír.

\- ¡No!- Dijo Stacie también sonriendo.

\- ¿Os gusta?- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Nos encanta!- Dijo Aubrey. Las tres Bellas bajaron porque el timbre volvió a sonar.

\- ¡Hola momma!- Dijo Amy lanzándose para abrazar a Beca.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Cynthia.

\- ¡Hey chicas!- Dijo Aubrey cuando vio que llegaban más Bellas.

Las chicas entaron y ayudaron a Beca a terminar de decorar la sala de estar y Aubrey estaba en la cocina preparando comida.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca abriendo otra vez la puerta, esta vez llegaban Jessica, Ashley y Flo.

Todas las chicas ayudaron a Beca a decorar y organizar todo la sala de estar para que pudieran sentarse todas en círculo, para poder poner a Chloe en el medio cuando tenga que abrir los regalos.

\- ¡Queremos ver la habitación de la mini-Chloe!- Dijo Amy.

\- ¡Oh claro que sí, vamos a subir todas!- Dijo Beca. Todas las Bellas subieron y cuando Beca abrió la puerta no tenían palabras.

\- ¡Espectacular!- Dijo Ashley.

\- ¡Aaah me encanta!- Dijo Amy.

\- Amy aquí en esta habitación no puede haber fiestas- Dijo Beca dándole un golpe en el brazo a Amy.

\- Lo sé Beca- Dijo Amy entrando más en la habitación.

\- Es que cada detalle va perfecto con todo- Dijo Cynthia.

\- ¡Cada vez que la veo me parece más mona!- Dijo Aubrey.

\- ¿Os gusta la habitación de Maddison?- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Maddison?- Dijo Aubrey.

\- ¡Me gusta!- Dijo Jessica.

\- Sí- Dijo Beca mirando a Aubrey.

\- ¡Oh! Creo que Maddison va a tener las mejores mamas del mundo- Dijo Aubrey.

\- Baby Bella Maddison, ¡me encanta!- Dijo Amy abrazando a Beca. Todas las Bellas abrazaron a Beca.

\- Hey, chicas vamos a bajo que Emily y Chloe deben estar a punto de llegar- Dijo Beca.

Todas las Bellas bajaron y se sentaron en la sala de estar para esperar a Chloe. Beca no podía estar más feliz tenía todo lo que quería. Ahora solo había que esperar que Chloe y Emily llegaran.

* * *

 **He dividido este capítulo en dos partes, mañana subiré otra actualización con el resto. ¡No olvidéis dejar una review! ¡Gracias!**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Segunda parte espero que os guste!**

* * *

El móvil de Beca sonó y todas las Bellas chillaron.

\- ¡No chilléis!- Dijo Aubrey acercándose a Beca que ya estaba mirando el móvil.

 _\- ¡Hey! Espero que estéis preparadas en 10 minutos llegamos- Dijo Emily._

Beca no pudo evitar sonreír y le enseñó el mensaje a Aubrey.

\- En 10 minutos llegan- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Vamos a escondernos todas!- Dijo Amy.

Todas las Bellas se escondieron, Amy debajo la mesa, Beca y Aubrey se escondieron detrás del sofá y las otras Bellas se fueron a la cocina.

\- ¡Que nervios!- Dijo Stacie.

-¡Calla que nos va a oír!- Dijo Cynthia.

\- ¡Shht!- Dijo Beca que no podía tener más nervios.

\- ¿Preparada?- Dijo Aubrey.

De repente escucharon que un coche se acercaba, pero no eran ellas.

-¡Madre mía, el corazón me iba a mil!- Dijo Amy levantándose de debajo de la mesa para ir a ver si veía el coche. Pasaron 5 minutos más.

-¡Aquí vienen!- Dijo Amy arrastrándose por el suelo para ir hacía debajo de la mesa. Beca cogió de la mano Aubrey, no podía estar más nerviosa.

Las dos chicas bajaron del coche, se podía escuchar como Chloe hablaba con Emily. La puerta se abrió pero Chloe no encendió la luz.

\- ¡Cariño, Emily se queda a cenar!- Dijo Chloe entrando.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo Emily para despistar a Chloe.

Chloe encendió la luz del pasillo y se asomó en la sala de estar cuando vio el reflejo de globos y cosas colgadas en la pared.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Chloe entrando en la sala de estar aún con la luz del pasillo.

Abrió la luz de la sala de estar.

-¡SORPRESA!- Dijeron las Bellas a la misma vez levantándose e entrando en la sala de estar.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Dijo Chloe que ya tenía lágrimas de emoción.

-¡Felicidades!- Dijo Emily acercándose a Chloe para darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Tú sabías todo esto?- Le dijo a Emily.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Emily dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Felicidades Chlo!- Dijo Aubrey acercándose a Chloe para darle dos besos.

\- ¡Felicidades ginger!- Dijo Amy abrazando a Chloe.

Las otras Bellas también felicitaron a Chloe, pero faltaba la más importante.

\- ¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú?- Dijo Chloe caminando hacía donde estaba Beca, que se había apartado un poco para que las Bellas la pudieran felicitar.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca cuando Chloe se le acercó para darle un beso.

-¡Muchas gracias a todas!- Dijo Chloe llorando de felicidad.

\- Maddison también está muy contenta- Dijo Beca cuando notó que el bebé no paraba de moverse.

\- ¡Ah! Yo quiero ver como se mueve- Dijo Emily. Chloe puso la mano de Emily en su barriguita para que sintiera el bebé.

\- ¡Woah! Si que se mueve sí- Dijo Emily.

\- Esta todo el día así- Dijo Chloe.

-¡Vamos a comer algo!- Dijo Beca mostrando a las chicas todo lo que Aubrey había preparado.

-¡Tiene una muy buena pinta!- Dijo Amy sentándose a la mesa.

\- Sí, muchas gracias Aubrey- Dijo Flo.

Las Bellas estuvieron hablando y comiendo durante un buen rato, explicando que habían hecho Emily y Chloe en el centro comercial. También hablaron sobre como Beca había tenido tantas ideas para decorar toda la sala de estar y como no la habitación de Maddison.

\- Nos ha encantado la habitación de Maddison- Dijo Jessica.

\- ¿Sí?- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

\- ¡Yo no la he visto!- Dijo Emily.

\- Pues vamos- Dijo Chloe levantándose de la mesa para ir a ver el cuarto del bebé con Emily.

Las Bellas recogieron la mesa y prepararon la sala de estar para que Chloe pudiera abrir los regalos. Colocaron una silla en el medio de la sala y sillas alrededor, para poder ver como Chloe abría los regalos. Al cabo de 10 minutos bajaron Emily y Chloe.

-¡Es preciosa Beca!- Dijo Emily cuando entró por la puerta de la sala de estar seguida de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?- Dijo Chloe cuando se encontró a las Bellas sentadas en círculo.

\- Siéntate- Dijo Aubrey señalando la silla del centro.

Chloe se sentó. Aubrey le dio el primer regalo.

\- Este regalo es de parte de Stacie y mío- Dijo Aubrey. Chloe abrió el paquete.

\- ¡Oh! Me encanta- Dijo Chloe cuando vio un vestido de color morado claro con flores para Maddison.

\- Es nuestro turno- Dijo Ashley. Jessica se levantó y le dio el regalo a Chloe.

\- Esto es parte de Ashley, Flo y mío- Dijo Jessica.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Chloe cuando abrió el regalo y vio que era una gran foto de todas ellas juntas cuando ganaron el campeonato hace algunos años y otra foto de la última fiesta que hicieron en casa de Aubrey.

\- Mi turno, espero que te guste- Dijo Emily.

\- Ya verás que sí- Dijo Chloe guiñándole el ojo. Chloe abrió el regalo.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio que era un jersey para ella y Maddison completamente igual.

\- ¡Me toca!- Dijo Amy levantándose de la silla. Chloe abrió el regalo de Amy.

\- ¡Oh! No me lo puede creer- Dijo Chloe cuando vio que era una mantita del bebé con dibujos de canguros.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todas!- Dijo Chloe levantándose.

\- ¿Dónde vas? ¡Que falta el mío!- Dijo Beca levantándose de su silla también.

-¡Siéntate Beale- Mitchell! - Dijo Stacie. Beca fue corriendo a su cuarto porque allí había dejado el regalo para que no se rompiera.

\- Aquí esta- Dijo Beca bajando las escaleras con el regalo.

\- ¿Alguien sabe qué es?- Dijo Chloe.

\- No ninguna de ellas sabe que es- Dijo Beca dándole el regalo a Chloe. Beca se volvió a sentar.

Chloe abrió el regalo y no pudo emocionarse cuando vio que era la foto que Beca le había hecho tocándose la barriguita. La foto era perfecta, el fondo de color gris, donde el pelo pelirrojo resaltaba aún más con el jersey rosa de tirantes que llevaba. Era una foto preciosa.

-¿Te gusta?- Dijo Beca. Chloe solo asintió no podía decir ni una palabra más. Chloe se levantó dejando la foto encima de la mesa con cuidado, se fue donde estaba Beca sentada. Beca se levantó.

\- ¡Muchas gracias cariño!- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Beca.

\- Te lo mereces- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en los labios a Chloe. El beso duro varios segundos.

\- ¿Hola? Esperaros a la noche- Dijo Amy. Las Bellas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-¡Muchas gracias a todas!- Dijo Chloe que quería hacer un abrazo colectivo.

\- Vamos hacernos una foto- Dijo Beca.

Las Bellas se hicieron una foto donde Chloe estaba en el centro de todas.

\- Sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- Dijo Chloe.

Estuvieron hablando un par de horas más, como ya era tarde las Bellas ayudaron a Beca a recoger toda la sala de estar.

-¡Adiós gracias por todo!- Dijo Beca despidiéndose de las Bellas des de la puerta.

-¡Gracias nos vemos!- Dijo Chloe diciendo adiós con la mano. Se despidieron todas y se fueron.

* * *

Por fin llegó el momento que Beca esperaba, por fin estaban solas disfrutando de la una con la otra.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la fiesta?- Dijo Beca tocando la mejilla de Chloe.

\- ¡Me ha encantado!- Dijo Chloe dándole un suave beso a Beca.

\- Hay otra cosa más que quiero enseñarte- Dijo Beca cuando se levantó y fue hacía el comedor.

\- ¿Qué es?- Dijo Chloe cuando Beca entró con una pequeña bolsa.

Beca le dio la pequeña bolsa a Chloe. Chloe la abrió.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio que era el nombre _MADDISON_ en letras de madera de color rosa para colocarlas en la puerta de la habitación del bebé.

\- Muchas gracias por cuidarme tanto y también cuidar a Maddison- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias, es lo que quiero hacer el resto de mi vida- Dijo Beca mientras Chloe se apoyaba en su hombro con la cabeza.

\- Estoy cansada- Dijo Chloe bostezando.

\- Duérmete, entiendo que estés cansada- Dijo Beca.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Chloe ya estaba dormida. Beca aprovechó el momento para poner una mano de Chloe en su barriguita para hacer una foto.

Beca colgó la foto en Instagram.

 _MY WORLD #HappyBirthday #Love #Chloe #Baby_

Al cabo de segundos la foto ya tenían un millón de me gustas y también muchos comentarios felicitando a Chloe.

Beca también tenía ganas de dormir, despertó a Chloe y medio dormida ayudó a Chloe a ponerse el pijama y ayudarla a meterse en la cama.

\- Te quiero- Dijo Chloe dándose la vuelta para abrazar a Beca en la cama.

\- Yo también te quiero- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la frente.

Sin duda había sido uno de sus mejores días, porque el mejor aún estaba por llegar.

* * *

 **¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendo! ¡No olvidéis una review, me animan mucho! ¡Gracias!**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Chloe se levantó y no encontró a Beca. Suponía que Beca estaba trabajando ya que tenía mucha faena. Chloe se fue al baño y se duchó. Se vistió y bajo a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno. Allí se encontró una nota de Beca.

 _\- Chlo siento no haberte dicho nada, pero estabas durmiendo y no quería despertarte, me voy a trabajar, no sé cuando tendré libre pero te voy a mandar un mensaje. Descansa, te quiero._

Chloe no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la nota. Chloe se hizo el desayuno y arreglo un poco la casa, que aún estaba desordenada del día anterior de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Volvió a subir a la parte de arriba para entrar en la habitación de Maddison.

\- Vamos a ser muy felices las tres aquí- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita.

Chloe vio que estaba el cuadro de ella en el suelo y que había las letras del nombre colocadas encima de la cómoda. Chloe cogió las letras y las colocó en la puerta de la habitación. Eran fáciles de colocar. El cuadro no lo colgó porque ya le había dicho Beca que ni se le ocurriese colgarlo, que lo haría ella.

* * *

Chloe estaba todavía en la parte de arribar cuando escuchó su móvil. Pensaba que era un mensaje de Beca, pero no.

 _-Hola Chloe, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo Andrew, el padre de Beca._

 _\- Hey ¿Qué tal? Bien aquí- Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa cuando vio que era el padre de Beca._

 _-¿Ya estas de permiso de maternidad?- Dijo Andrew._

 _\- ¡Sí! Ya hace varias semanas, tenia vómitos y mareos- Dijo Chloe sentándose en el sofá._

 _\- Me alegro que estés bien, ¿Cómo esta Beca?- Dijo Andrew._

 _\- Bien, tiene mucha faena- Dijo Chloe._

 _-¿Ya te estará cuidando bien?- Dijo Andrew._

 _\- Sí no te preocupes, es la mejor- Dijo Chloe sonriendo mientras escribía._

 _\- Andrew, he pensado que podríamos hacer una cena aquí en nuestra casa contigo y Sheila y con mi familia, así sabréis el sexo y el nombre del bebé- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Oh! Me encanta la idea Chloe- Dijo Andrew._

 _\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana que viene?- Dijo Chloe._

 _-¡Cuenta conmigo y con Sheila!- Dijo Andrew._

 _\- ¡Vale! Gracias nos vemos la semana que viene, besos- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Besos para ti y para Beca- Dijo Andrew._

* * *

Chloe dejó el móvil y fue a preparar la comida, pensando en cómo podría dar la sorpresa a sus familias, tenía en mente algo como hizo con las Bellas.

Chloe comió y se volvió a sentar en el sofá para ahora mandar un mensaje a su familia para la cena de la semana que viene con la familia Beca.

 _-¡Mommy!- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estais?- Dijo Holly, la madre de Chloe._

 _\- Estamos muy bien, había pensado en hacer una pequeña cena toda la familia, también con el padre y la mujer del padre de Beca- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Me parece perfecto!- Dijo Holly._

 _\- Ya os contaremos el sexo del bebé y el nombre- Dijo Chloe._

 _-¿Sí? No puedo estar más emocionada- Dijo Holly._

 _\- Entonces, ¿puedo contar contigo y papa?- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Claro que sí- Dijo Holly, su marido se llamaba Leo._

 _\- Nos vemos la semana que viene- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Espero que Beca este bien- Dijo Holly._

 _\- Si ella está muy bien, tiene mucha faena- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Bien, nos vemos- Dijo Holly._

 _\- Adiós mommy- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Adiós Chloe- Dijo Holly._

Chloe no podía estar más contenta después de que supieran la noticia del bebé, por fin se volvían a reunir las dos familias.

Las familias se llevaban muy bien, sobre todo Leo y Andrew. Y Holly había aceptado a Beca desde el principio de su relación.

* * *

A Chloe solo le faltaba avisar a sus dos hermanas, tenía una hermana mayor y una hermana menor, por lo tanto ella era la mediana. Cogió su teléfono y empezó a enviar mensajes al grupo que tenían las tres hermanas.

 _\- ¡Hola chicas!- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Hey!- Dijo Emma, la hermana mayor de Chloe._

 _-¡Hola!- Dijo Piper la hermana pequeña._

 _\- Había pensado en hacer una cena en mi casa, así ya podréis saber el sexo del bebé y el nombre, también vendrá la familia de Beca- Dijo Chloe._

 _-Me encanta la idea- Dijo Emma que era muy familiar._

 _-¡Perfecto!- Dijo Piper._

 _\- ¿Ya tenéis la habitación del bebe montada?-Dijo Emma._

 _\- ¡Sí! Ya hace algunas semanas- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Oh! Te muchas ganas de verla- Dijo Piper._

 _\- ¿Cuento con vosotras?- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Si yo y Alex vendremos sí o sí- Dijo Piper._

Piper estaba casada ya hacía varios años con Alex y los dos vivían en una ciudad a dos horas de la casa de Chloe y Beca, pero todavía no tenían hijos.

 _\- Cuenta también conmigo y Justin, por supuesto los niños también vendrán- Dijo Emma._

Emma estaba casada con Justin ya hacía también bastantes años. Tienen dos niños d años. William era el mayor y Billy el pequeño.

 _\- ¡Ah! No puedo esperar más- Dijo Piper._

 _\- ¡Yo tampoco! Nos vemos la semana que viene- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Adiós!- Dijo Emma._

Chloe era la que tenía más ganas de poder hacer una cena y contar el sexo del bebé y el nombre, por supuesto lo que tenía más ganas era de contarle a su madre de que por fin iba a tener una nieta. También tenía muchas ganas de contárselo a Beca.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, Beca le mandó un mensaje a Chloe.

 _\- Chlo siento mucho no haber podido decir nada antes pero tenía mucha faena, dentro de 30 minutos llego a casa._

Chloe estaba impaciente por ver a su mujer, que no la había visto durante todo el día. Beca no tardó ni un segundo más, al cabo de 30 minutos abrió la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Cariño!- Dijo Beca entrando por la puerta.

\- Estoy en la sala de estar- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Voy!- Dijo Beca dejando el bolso y las llaves.

-¿Cómo te fue el día?- Dijo Chloe cuando vio que Beca entraba por la puerta.

\- Buff, ni te imaginas la faena que tengo- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la frente a Chloe.

-¿Y Maddison?- Dijo Beca tocándole la barriguita a Chloe.

\- Bien ha estado muy tranquila todo el día y cuando ha escuchado tu voz se ha puesto a mover de una manera impresionante- Dijo Chloe mientras se tocaba la barriguita. Beca se sentó al lado de Chloe.

-¿Sí Maddison?- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Te echa de menos- Dijo Chloe tocando la mano de Beca que todavía estaba acariciando su barriga.

Beca se acercó para hablar a Maddison.

\- Maddison te prometo de que cuando estés a punto de nacer, voy a estar todo el rato con mama y no me voy a separar de ella nunca- Dijo Beca dándole un beso a la barriguita de Chloe.

Chloe ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no podía imaginar de que su sueño se hiciera realidad, el primer día que vio a Beca en la Universidad, no se imaginaba que se casarían y menos de que tendrían su propia familia.

\- Te quiero- Dijo Chloe.

\- Yo te quiero aún más- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe para darle un beso.

\- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue el día?- Dijo Beca volviéndose a sentar al lado de Chloe pero esta vez con un brazo alrededor de Chloe y el otro tocando la barriguita.

\- Bien, he hablado con tu padre- Dijo Chloe.

-¿A sí y de que habéis hablado?- Dijo Beca.

\- Hemos quedado para cenar la semana que viene el fin de semana, también vendrán mis padres y mis hermanas- Dijo Chloe.

-¡Oh qué bien!- Dijo Beca.

\- Sí, tengo ganas de que sepan ya que vamos a tener una niña que se llamara Maddison- Dijo Chloe.

\- Yo también quiero que lo sepan- Dijo Beca.

Chloe y Beca se quedaron hablando durante un rato más. Las dos tenían unas inmensas ganas de ver a sus familias juntas otra vez, parecía que sus familias estuvieran hechas para encajar a la perfección. No podían estar más felices. Era su sueño.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos los que apoyáis este Fic! ¡Espero que os este gustando! ¡Si tenéis ideas no dudéis en decírmelas! ¡Gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

La semana de Chloe y Beca fue muy tranquila, Beca había pasado más rato con Chloe.

Había llegado el fin de semana, eso quería decir que las familias de las dos volverían estar juntas.

\- ¡Hoy es el gran dia!- Dijo Beca bajando las escaleras-

-¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe des de la cocina, que ya estaba preparando la cena.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla de Chloe.

\- No iré haciendo yo poco a poco- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Vale! Voy a preparar la sala de estar y el comedor- Dijo Beca.

-Beca, ya tengo pensado como decírselo a la familia- Dijo Chloe girándose para ver a Beca que ya estaba en la sala de estar.

-¿Sí?- Dijo Beca colocando el sofá hacia otra parte.

\- Y lo del nombre supongo que podemos hacer primero lo del sexo del bebé y entonces podemos subir y que vean el nombre en la puerta- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

\- Buena idea, yo después iré a colgar el cuadro- Dijo Beca ahora colocando más sillas en la sala de estar.

\- A sí es verdad cuélgalo bien eh- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si tranquila, sobretodo lo colgaré bien porque salen los amores de mi vida- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita. Beca vio como Chloe se tocaba la barriguita.

\- ¿Y cómo está hoy Maddison?- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe.

\- Hoy está muy bien, se mueve pero está tranquila- Dijo Chloe entrando a la sala de estar.

\- No cojas eso- Dijo Beca cuando vio que Chloe iba a coger una silla para llevarla al otro lado de la sala.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Mientras tengas a mi hija en la barriga no cojeras nada de peso, es mas ya lo sabes- Dijo Beca.

\- Pero Beca yo quiero ayudar- Dijo Chloe sentándose en el sofá para que Beca no lo pudiera mover.

\- No y no- Dijo Beca haciendo señas para que Chloe se levantara del sofá.

\- O me levantas tu o no me voy a levantar- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¿Estamos con esas no?- Dijo Beca con cara de niña mala.

\- ¡No, no, no!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio que Beca se acercaba para hacerle cosquillas.

\- ¡Es tu punto débil!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Por favor no! ¡Ya me levanto!- Dijo Chloe levantándose. Se acercó poco a poco a Beca.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Dijo Beca cuando notó que Chloe se le acercaba.

\- ¿Y el tuyo?- Dijo Chloe tocándole el culo a Beca.

-¡Eh!- Dijo Beca cogiendo las dos manos de Chloe.

-¡Tienes suerte de que estoy embarazada y no puedo correr! ¿Qué si no?- Dijo Chloe muriéndose de la risa.

\- ¡Chloe no!- Dijo Beca cuando soltó las manos de Chloe para sentarse en el sofá para que no le pudiera tocar el culo.

\- Porque estoy embarazada si no ganaba yo- Dijo Chloe sentándose al lado de Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Sí, sí… - Dijo Beca tocando el pelo de Chloe.

* * *

Estuvieron hablando durante 30 minutos más pero entonces Chloe se dio cuenta de que era tarde y todavía le quedaba preparar algo de comer y Beca acabar de organizar la sala.

\- ¡Has visto la hora que es!- Dijo Chloe cuando se dio cuenta que faltaban dos horas para que llegara la familia.

\- ¡Es verdad!- Dijo Beca ayudando a Chloe a levantarse del sofà.

Beca rápidamente reorganizó la sala y Chloe terminó de preparar la comida.

\- Chlo me voy a duchar- Dijo Beca subiendo las escaleras.

\- No tardes que yo también me tengo que duchar- Dijo Chloe des de la cocina.

Chloe terminó y fue a su habitación, donde Beca se estaba vistiendo.

\- Es que me lo pones tan fácil- Dijo Chloe cuando paso por detrás de Beca tocándole el culo.

-¡Chloe!- Dijo Beca asustada. No se lo esperaba.

\- Me voy a duchar- Dijo Chloe desvistiéndose en la habitación.

\- ¡Vaya barriga que tienes!- Dijo Beca. Chloe ya estaba embarazada de 27 semanas.

\- Maddison va a ser muy grande- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita.

\- Vamos dúchate que no queda nada para que lleguen- Dijo Beca poniéndose el jersey. Beca se había puesto unos jeans de color negro con un jersey de color morado.

* * *

Beca bajó cuando oyó sonar el timbre.

-¡Papa!- Dijo Beca cuando Andrew entró.

\- ¡Hola Beca!- Dijo Andrew.

\- ¿Qué tal Sheila?- Dijo Beca abrazando a Sheila. Des de su graduación la relación con Sheila había mejorado mucho.

-¿Dónde está Chloe?- Dijo Andrew cuando entró a la sala de estar y no la encontró.

\- Se está acabando de arreglar- Dijo Beca sentándose en el sofá al lado de su padre y Sheila.

\- ¿Ya la estarás cuidando bien no?- Dijo Andrew tocando el brazo de Beca.

\- Yo creo que sí, se encuentra muy bien- Dijo Beca cuando escuchó que Chloe cerraba la puerta de la habitación para bajar.

\- ¿Quién ha llegado Beca?- Dijo Chloe bajando las escaleras.

\- Mi padre y Sheila- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Hola Chloe!- Dijo Andrew cuando vio que Chloe entró por la puerta.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe abrazando al padre de Beca, seguido de Sheila.

\- ¡Que barriga!- Dijo Sheila tocándole la barriga a Chloe.

\- Sí, ya necesito ayuda con todo- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y vosotros que tal?- Dijo Beca.

\- Yo tengo mucha faena en la Universidad, tengo muchas más clases- Dijo Andrew.

\- ¡Oh! Yo ya tengo el permiso de maternidad, pero echo de menos a los chicos de la escuela- Dijo Chloe.

A Andrew una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Chloe era que se dedicaba plenamente a los niños de la escuela y estaba seguro que el bebé iba a tener a la mejor madre.

Al cabo de 5 minutos sonó otra vez el timbre.

\- ¡Abro yo!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Hola Beca!- Dijo la madre de Chloe, Holly lanzándose a los brazos de Beca para abrazarla.

\- ¡Papa!- Dijo Chloe dándole dos besos a Leo.

\- ¡Oh! Ya han llegado los padres de Beca- Dijo Holly entrando en la casa para saludarlos.

\- ¡Hola Sheila!- Dijo Holly dándole dos besos a Sheila.

\- ¡Andrew! ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Leo dando un abrazo a Andrew.

\- ¿Y qué tal como estáis?- Dijo Holly.

\- ¡Hola Leo!- Dijo Beca abrazando a Leo.

\- Bien mama, Beca tiene mucha faena, pero yo estoy en casa y vamos haciendo-Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y las habéis visto a las Bellas últimamente?- Dijo Sheila.

\- Sí, hace un par de semanas hicimos una fiesta aquí y cuando dijimos lo del bebé también hicimos una fiesta en casa de Aubrey- Dijo Beca.

\- Aubrey y Stacie están juntas y Amy se va a casar con Bumper- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer- Dijo Holly.

\- Si estamos todas súper contentas y después nosotras decimos lo del bebé- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Aquel día hubo más noticias que en todo un año!- Dijo Chloe.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Chloe fue a abrir la puerta mientras Beca estaba con sus suegros hablando.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Emma la hermana mayor de Chloe.

\- Hola- Dijo Chloe abrazando a su hermana.

\- ¡Hola Chloe!- Dijo el marido de Emma, Justin.

\- Tía Chloe- Dijo Billy, el sobrino pequeño.

\- Hey, ¿cómo están mis chicos?- Dijo Chloe dándoles un abrazo a sus sobrinos.

Entraron en la casa y saludaron a todos los que estaban allí.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca saludando a Emma.

\- ¿Qué tal Justin?- Dijo Holly abrazando a Justin.

\- ¡Abuelo!- Dijeron William y Billy corriendo para ir a dar un abrazo a su abuelo.

\- ¡Hola Emma!- Dijo Andrew.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- Dijo Sheila saludando a los dos pequeños de la familia.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar y hablaron de cómo se encontraba Chloe y de la nominación de Beca.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez fue Beca.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca cuando vio que eran Piper, la hermana pequeña de Chloe y Alex, su marido.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo Piper dándole un abrazo a Beca.

\- ¡Hola Alex!- Dijo Beca dándole dos besos.

Entraron también en la sala de estar. Nunca había estado tan llena la casa, bueno sí, cuando se reunían con las Bellas.

\- ¡Piper!- Dijo Chloe intentando levantarse del sofá, pero no pudo.

\- No te levantes Chlo- Dijo Piper abrazando a su hermana.

\- ¡Que barriga tiene!- Dijo Alex tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Si bueno es bastante grande, ya casi no me puedo levantar ni de la cama- Dijo Chloe.

* * *

Se quedaron en la sala de estar hablando un buen rato, los niños jugaban en el suelo con unos juguetes que había traído Emma. Beca, Holly y Sheila estaban en la cocina preparando los platos.

\- ¡Billy pásame el coche!- Dijo William señalando el coche que estaba al lado de Billy.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Billy.

\- ¡Tía Beca!- Dijo William, cuando todo el mundo se calló. Billy y William nunca habían llamado a Beca tía, siempre la llamaban Beca, cosa que sorprendió mucho a la familia.

Beca estaba en la cocina.

\- ¿Me ha llamado tía?- Dijo Beca mirando a Holly.

\- Eso creo haber escuchado- Dijo Holly tocando el brazo de Beca.

-¡Tía Beca!- Dijo esta vez Billy.

\- ¡Voy!- Dijo Beca des de la cocina.

\- ¿Tía Beca podemos ir a ver la habitación del bebé?- Dijo William.

\- ¿Chicos, habéis llamado Beca, tía?- Dijo Chloe que estaba sentada enfrente de ellos en el sofá.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Es nuestra tía no?- Dijo William mirando a Chloe.

\- Claro que es vuestra tía- Dijo Emma.

\- ¡La queremos mucho!- Dijo Billy levantándose para ir a dar un abrazo a Beca.

\- ¡Yo también os quiero!- Dijo Beca mirando a los niños.

Beca y sus dos sobrinos subieron arriba para ver la habitación de Maddison.

-¿Queréis entrar?- Dijo Beca tocando la puerta.

-¡Sí!- Dijo William.

\- Pero me tenéis que prometer que no vais a decir nada sobre el color ni nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa para mama y papa, el abuelo y la abuela, ¿lo prometéis?- Dijo Beca.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Billy. William solo asintió.

Entraron y se fijaron en cada uno de los detalles.

-¡Oh! Qué bonita- Dijo William.

-¿Te gusta Billy?- Dijo Beca.

\- Me encanta- Dijo Billy mirando los peluches que Chloe escogió.

\- ¿Es tía Chloe la de la foto?- Dijo William.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca.

* * *

Estuvieron un rato más en la habitación mirando los peluches y la ropa que habían comprado. Bajaron y ya estaban empezando a servir la mesa para cenar.

\- Me quiero sentar al lado de la abuela- Dijo William corriendo para sentarse al lado de Holly.

\- Billy tu a mi lado- Dijo Emma para poder vigilar a su hijo pequeño.

Se sentaron y empezaron a cenar, hablaron durante toda la cena sobre el colegio de los niños y también William y Billy explicaban historia de sus amigos.

-¡A sí que papa de cayó al agua de la piscina!- Dijo Billy riéndose.

\- Sí mama lo empujó y al final cayeron los dos- Dijo William explicando cuando so padre estaba limpiando la piscina de su casa y los dos cayeron al agua.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, entonces Beca empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa con ayuda de Emma y Holly.

\- La primera vez que me llama tía, aún estoy en shock- Dijo Beca dejando los platos encima de la mesa de la cocina.

\- Sí es raro que no te lo hayan dicho antes porque en casa siempre que están ellos, hablamos de tía Chloe y tía Beca- Dijo Emma dejando también los platos.

\- A lo mejor al ver que Chloe está embarazada, me quieren más- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- No es por eso, ellos te adoran- Dijo Emma.

\- Ahora te vas a cansar de ellos porque van estar todo el día diciendo tía Beca- Dijo Holly riéndose.

* * *

Las tres mujeres volvieron al comedor donde ya estaban sentados en el sofá y en las sillas.

-¡Estáis preparados para saber si vais a tener un nieto o nieta, sobrino o sobrina, primo o prima!-Dijo Beca mientras Chloe iba a buscar lo que tenía preparado.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todos a la vez.

Chloe entró con una caja muy parecida cómo cuando lo hicieron con las Bellas donde ponía BOY OR GIRL?, toda adornada con cosas rosas y azules.

\- ¿No serán gemelos?- Dijo Justin.

\- No eso no- Dijo Chloe.

\- Chicos, ¿queréis abrirla?- Dijo Chloe. Los chicos se levantaron y empezaron a abrir la caja, estaba atada con varios nudos, así que costaba de abrirla.

\- ¡Vamos esos chicos!- Dijo Andrew animando a Billy y a William.

Al fin pudieron abrir la caja y 15 globos de color rosa salieron de la caja.

\- ¡Nieta!- Chillaba Holly con lágrimas de emoción.

\- ¡Una niña!- Dijo Andrew abrazando a Leo.

\- Ya era hora de que apareciera una niña- Dijo Emma.

\- ¡Una sobrina!- Dijo Piper abrazando a Beca.

\- ¡Enhorabuena cariño!- Dijo Andrew abrazando a Beca y después a Chloe.

\- ¡Felicidades!- Dijo Alex abrazando a Chloe.

\- ¡Sí, sí una nieta!- Dijo Holly abrazando a Beca y a Chloe a la vez. Era la abuela más feliz del mundo.

\- ¡Chicos que vais a tener una primita!- Dijo Justin.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo William abrazando a Chloe.

\- Enhorabuena Beca- Dijo Emma abrazando a Beca.

-¿Queréis ver la habitación?- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijeron las mujeres de la casa que se morían por ver como habían decorado una habitación de niña.

Todos subieron a la parte de arriba, se pararon delante de la puerta y vieron que ponía _MADDISON._ La primera en llegar fue Emma.

-¿Maddison?- Dijo Emma tocando las letras de la puerta.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Sheila.

\- ¿Quién ha elegido el nombre?- Dijo Holly.

-¡Yo!- Dijo Beca. Holly la abrazó.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Holly.

\- Me alegro de que os guste- Dijo Beca abriendo la puerta.

Primero entraron las dos abuelas y no dijeron nada. Se quedaron sin palabras.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Emma al entrar.

\- Me encanta la decoración y los colores- Dijo Piper.

\- ¡Mirad la foto es la tía Chloe!- Dijo Billy mostrándoles la foto.

\- ¡Que foto más bonita!- Dijo Andrew.

\- Me encantan los muebles blancos para los bebés- Dijo Justin quien también eligió los muebles cuando nacieron sus dos hijos.

\- ¡Ahora solo falta que llegue Maddison!- Dijo Piper tocando la barriga de su hermana.

Todos salieron de la habitación y fueron hacía la sala de estar. Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato.

\- Vamos hacernos una foto todos juntos- Dijo Chloe levantándose del sofá.

* * *

Se organizaron bien para hacer la foto. Chloe y Beca estaban sentadas en el medio con William y Billy en sus piernas, a los lados estaban los padres de cada una y detrás las hermanas de Chloe con sus maridos.

Siguieron hablando y al cabo de dos horas las hermanas de Chloe se fueron. Chloe ya se estaba quedando dormida así que Sheila, Beca y Holly empezaron a recoger la sala de estar mientras Andrew y Leo colocaban bien el sofá y las sillas.

\- ¿Habéis estado cómodas?- Dijo Beca mientras colocabas los platos en el lavavajillas.

\- Sí muy bien- Dijo Sheila.

\- Sí, todo perfecto- Dijo Holly recogiendo los vasos que habían quedado en la mesa.

\- Bueno Beca, Chloe nosotros nos vamos- Dijo Andrew despidiéndose.

-¡Adiós!- Dijo Holly dando un abrazo a Sheila.

\- ¡Adiós papa!- Dijo Beca dándole dos besos a Beca.

\- Adiós Chloe, adiós Maddison- Dijo Andrew tocando la barriguita a Chloe.

Se despidieron y se fueron con el coche.

\- Nosotros también nos vamos que Chloe está cansada- Dijo Holly.

\- ¡Adiós mama!- Dijo Chloe mientras su madre le daba un abrazo para que ella no se levantara del sofá.

\- ¡Adiós papa!- Dijo Chloe dándole dos besos a su padre.

Beca los acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Muchas gracias por venir- Dijo Beca abrazando a Leo.

\- A ti por cuidar a Chloe y al bebé- Dijo Holly dándole un gran abrazo a Beca.

-¡Gracias por todo!- Dijo Beca.

Holly y Leo entraron en el coche y se fueron mientras Beca les despedía con la mano en la puerta de su casa.

Cuando Beca entró, se encontró a Chloe completamente dormida en el sofá. Beca despertó a Chloe y poco a poco subieron hasta su habitación. Allí las dos se metieron en la cama y al segundo ya estaban dormidas.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review, no pasa nada si son anónimas, me ayudan mucho a seguir! ¡Gracias de todo corazón a todas las personas que sacan un poco de su tiempo para leer mi Fic! ¡Gracias!**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes! ¡Espero que disfrutéis este capítulo! He decidido escribir otra trama dentro de esta historia, pero tranquilos todo terminara con final feliz.**

* * *

Beca se despertó en medio de la noche, se giró esperando a encontrarse a su mujer, pero Chloe no estaba allí.

\- ¿Chlo?- Dijo Beca girándose. Cuando no vio a Chloe durmiendo se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¿Chloe?- Dijo Beca entrando en el lavabo. Chloe no estaba allí. Beca decidió ir a bajo haber si la encontraba.

\- ¿Chloe?- Dijo Beca entrando en la sala de estar.

\- Estoy aquí- Dijo Chloe des de la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de Chloe que estaba sentada en una de las sillas que tenían alrededor de una mesa de color blanco.

\- Nada, es solo que ayer hable con mi hermana- Dijo Chloe con cara de preocupación.

\- ¿Con Piper?- Dijo Beca tocando el brazo de Chloe cuando vio su cara.

\- Sí… -Dijo Chloe mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Beca acercándose más a Chloe.

\- Bueno ayer me dijo que ella y Alex no podrían tener hijos- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Beca al no saber qué contestar.

\- Si, lo llevan intentándolo 1 año, se hicieron pruebas y les dijeron que no- Dijo Chloe mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Beca no dijo nada solo abrazó a Chloe.

\- Alex le gustaría adoptar, pero Piper no quiere- Dijo Chloe todavía abrazando a Beca.

\- Tranquila seguro que entre todos encontramos una solución- Dijo Beca frotando la espalda de Chloe.

\- Sí, es más Piper me pidió dinero para ver su podríamos ayudarles con todo los procesos para que puedan tener un bebé, ¿Qué dices sobre el dinero?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Claro que sí se lo dejaré, son mi familia- Dijo Beca. Chloe no pudo evitar volverse a emocionar.

\- Ya verás cómo lo conseguiremos y seremos tías otra vez- Dijo Beca para animar a Chloe.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Beca.

\- No me tienes que dar las gracias, como te he dicho son mi familia también y ya sabemos cómo es todo el proceso, vamos a estar junto a ellos todo el rato, pase lo que pase, ¿vale?- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla a Chloe.

\- Te quiero mucho- Dijo Chloe.

\- Yo también- Dijo Beca.

\- Vamos a dormir que aún estoy cansada mañana avisaré a Piper- Dijo Chloe levantándose de la silla.

Beca hizo lo miso. Las dos se levantaron y se fueron hacía su habitación, se quedaron dormidas de seguida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Beca fue la primera en despertarse y lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la clínica para pedir hora para Piper. Beca no dudo un segundo en ayudar a Piper, ella no sabía lo que era no poder ser madre, bueno si lo sabia pero no de esa manera porque ella y Chloe no podía tener hijos de la manera natural pero ellas sí lo habían conseguido y Piper y Alex también lo conseguirían.

 _\- Hola, soy Beca Beale-Mitchell y me gustaría pedir una cita para Piper Glover- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Sí, ¿de qué tipo de visita se trata?- Dijo una voz muy suave, debía ser la secretaria._

 _\- Me gustaría que la visitara nuestro doctor, mi mujer se llama Chloe y quiero que él sea el doctor de Piper, claro si puede ser. La cita es para planear un embarazo in vitro- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Vale, sí espero que lo busqué, mira de aquí dos días tiene una hora libre- Dijo la secretaria._

 _\- ¡Perfecto!- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Gracias, si hay algún cambio, la avisaré- Dijo la secretaria._

 _\- ¡Vale, gracias!- Dijo Beca colgando._

Beca no podía esperar a contárselo a Chloe y sobre todo a Piper.

* * *

Beca cogió el teléfono y llamó a Piper.

 _\- Hola Beca- Dijo Piper._

 _\- Hola Piper, Chloe me contó lo del embarazo- Dijo Beca._

 _\- No quiero que sea mucho dinero para vosotras- Dijo Piper._

 _\- Por el tema dinero no te preocupes, quiero que tu sueño se haga realidad como el de Chloe- Dijo Beca cuando escuchó que Piper se estaba emocionando._

 _\- Gracias por todo- Dijo Piper como pudo._

 _\- Ya tengo cita con el médico de aquí dos días, es el mismo que el de Chloe, así que no habrá ningún problema- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¿De verdad?-Dijo Piper._

 _\- ¡Sí! ¿Sí queréis Chloe y yo os podemos a acompañar?- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Oh claro que sí- Dijo Piper._

 _\- Nos vemos de aquí dos días- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Gracias por todo Beca estaré agradecida toda la vida- Dijo Piper._

 _\- De nada, al revés voy a volver a ser tía- Dijo Beca riendo._

 _-¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Piper. Beca colgó._

* * *

Beca fue hacía la cocina a preparar el desayuno para que cuando Chloe se despertara estuviera todo preparado. Beca terminó el desayuno y al cabo de 10 minutos bajo Chloe.

\- Oh que bien huele todo- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si creo que esta vez me ha quedado todo perfecto- Dijo Beca dándole un beso a Chloe.

\- ¡Eso espero!- Dijo Chloe sentándose en la mesa.

\- ¿Cómo estas Chlo?- Dijo Beca sentándose también para empezar a desayunar.

\- Mejor… - Dijo Chloe mientras cogía una tostada.

\- Bueno Piper ya tiene hora con el doctor- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Que!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca sonriendo también cuando vio a su mujer.

\- Oh no puedo esperar para contárselo- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Ya lo sabe! La he llamado yo antes de preparar el desayuno- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Oh! Muchas gracias Beca por todo- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Beca.

\- ¿Y cómo esta nuestra pequeñita?- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- ¡Bien! Esta muy tranquila, tengo ganas de verla ya- Dijo Chloe.

\- Bueno solo hay que esperar 3 meses- Dijo Beca volviendo a tocar la barriguita de Chloe cuando notó que Maddison se estaba moviendo.

Beca se fue a trabajar y Chloe se quedo en casa contenta porque su hermana pequeña podría ser mama, un sueño que compartían las dos des de muy pequeñas.

* * *

Al cabo de dos días…

\- ¡Beca! ¡Qué vamos a llegar tarde!- Chilló des de las escalera Chloe para que Beca se diera prisa.

\- ¡Ya voy!- Dijo Beca corriendo escaleras abajo.

Las dos mujeres subieron al coche para ir dirección a la clínica donde Alex y Piper las estaban esperando. Cuando llegaron a la clínica ellos ya estaban allí.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Piper abrazando muy fuerte a Beca.

\- ¡Hola Chloe!- Dijo Alex también saludándola.

\- Gracias por todo- Dijo Alex mientras abrazaba a Beca.

\- ¡Piper!- Dijo Chloe abrazando a su hermana emocionada.

\- No llores Chloe- Dijo Piper.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala de espera, esperaron 30 minutos y el médico les llamo.

\- Piper Glover- Dijo la enfermera.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Piper muy rápido entrando con Alex.

Chloe y Beca se quedaron en la sala de espera. Beca tocaba la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Sabes Maddison, vas a tener un nuevo primo o prima- Dijo Beca.

\- Espero que todo vaya bien- Dijo Chloe tocando la mano de Beca.

\- Ya verás como todo irá muy bien- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Tardaron 2 horas en volver a la sala de espera, pero Piper tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso era bueno, muy bueno.

\- ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Beca.

\- Todo perfecto, tenemos que volver de aquí una semana y ya haremos la primera inseminación, si todo va bien ya estaría embarazada- Dijo Piper.

\- Si, nos han dicho de que hay mucha posibilidad de que Piper se queda embarazada a la primera por que los dos somos jóvenes- Dijo Alex.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Piper abrazando a Beca y a Chloe a la vez.

\- Gracias a ti también Maddison- Dijo Piper tocando la barriguita de su hermana Chloe.

Los dos matrimonios se despidieron y se fueron a su casa cada uno con su coche. Por una parte Piper y Alex iban a poder ser padres, cómo Piper quería. Por el otro lado Chloe estaba orgullosa de estar casada con Beca, le encantaba la manera que tenía de ayudar a la gente, Beca era especial en todos los sentidos.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos por leerlo! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review! Espero que os haya gustado la nueva trama, tengo grandes ideas. ¿Qué os parece?**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Gracias por leerlo!**

* * *

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca entrando por la puerta de su casa dejando el bolso en el suelo.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe que estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

\- Tenía unas ganas de llegar ya, suerte que de aquí dos semanas ya son los premios y después descansaré- Dijo Beca dejando las llaves y la chaqueta encima de la mesa de la sala de estar.

\- Te hemos echado de menos- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita cuando Beca entró en la cocina.

\- Yo también- Dijo Beca dándole un largo beso en los labios a Chloe mientras acariciaba la barriguita de Chloe.

\- He hablado con Piper- Dijo Chloe cuando Beca se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Y, ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe.

\- Me ha dicho que todo ha ido perfecto, que ahora solo toca esperar- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita.

\- ¡Qué bien!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?- Dijo Chloe girándose para poder terminar la comida.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca.

Chloe terminó la comida y las dos se sentaron juntas a comer.

\- Chlo, dentro de dos días vendrá la estilista para pensar el vestido para los premios- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! Me muero de ganas de verte en un vestido largo- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Y yo a ti!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Chloe, yo quiero que vengas y me acompañes toda la noche, es más he pedido a la estilista que también busque un vestido para ti- Dijo Beca tapándose la cara cuando vio que Chloe no paraba de sonreír con la idea de un vestido para ella.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Dijo Chloe levantándose de la silla y abrazando a Beca.

\- Si te has puesto así ahora, ¿Cuándo estemos en los premios cómo estarás?- Dijo Beca.

\- Creo que cuando digan tu nombre voy a romper aguas - Dijo Chloe como pudo ya que no podía parar de reír.

\- ¡No lo hagas eh!- Dijo Beca.

\- Aunque no sé cómo me va a quedar el vestido con esta barriga tan grande- Dijo Chloe.

\- Oh por eso no te preocupes ya le he dicho a Alice que estarás embarazada de 32 semanas- Dijo Beca volviéndose a sentar para terminar de comer.

\- Gracias por pensar en todo- Dijo Chloe mirando a los ojos a Beca.

\- Cómo no voy a pensar en ti…- Dijo Beca.

Las dos mujeres terminaron de comer, se fueron a la sala de estar y miraron varias películas abrazadas y disfrutando de los últimos momentos a solas ya que dentro de pocas semanas Maddison ya estaría ahí con ellas.

* * *

Al cabo de dos días…

-¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe cuando abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! Tú debes de ser Chloe- Dijo Alice dándole dos besos a Chloe.

\- Entra, Beca está arriba- Dijo Chloe cuando entraron por la puerta para ir a la sala de estar.

\- ¡Beca, Alice ya ha llegado!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Bajo!- Dijo Beca bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca saludando a Alice.

\- Muy bien, he traído varias ideas para los vestidos para las dos- Dijo Alice.

\- ¡Qué bien!- Dijo Chloe que está muy emocionada con la situación.

\- ¿Estas emocionada eh?- Dijo Alice mirando a Chloe.

\- Si es la primera vez que me voy a vestir con un vestido largo- Dijo Chloe.

\- Lleva así dos días- Dijo Beca riéndose cuando Chloe le dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Empezamos por ti Beca?- Dijo Alice.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca.

\- Mira para ti he pensado, como ya se tu estilo, tres vestidos- Dijo Alice enseñando a Beca tres fotos con los vestidos.

\- ¡Oh me encantan!- Dijo Beca.

\- Tengo los vestidos en el coche así que si quieres te los puedes probar y mirar cual te queda mejor- Dijo Alice.

\- ¡Oh sí! Vamos a buscarlos- Dijo Beca.

Los fueron a buscar y entraron con 6 vestidos.

\- Mira Chloe estos son para ti- Dijo Beca cuando vio que Chloe estaba sentada en el sofá sin decir ni una palabra.

\- ¡Ah que ganas de verlos!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Beca que tal si probamos primero el de color negro- Dijo Alice.

Beca y Alice fueron al pasillo para que Chloe no pudiera ver nada.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Chloe cuando Beca entró en la sala de estar.

Alice colocó un espejo para que pudiese verse bien.

\- En la foto me gustaba más, no sé lo veo muy oscuro- Dijo Beca.

\- Pues nada cambiamos de vestido- Dijo Alice.

Esta vez Beca se probó un vestido de color rosa atado al cuello con una cinta de color plateada muy fina.

\- ¡Este es!- Dijo Beca mirándose al espejo.

\- Te queda espectacular- Dijo Alice.

Alice cogió el pelo de Beca, hizo un moño bien hecho y le puso unos pendientes para que Beca pudiera ver cómo le quedaba todo.

\- ¡Sí sí este es!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Te gusta Chloe?- Dijo Alice cuando vio que Chloe miraba fijamente a su mujer.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y a Maddison?- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- ¡Oh ya veo que también te gusta!- Dijo Beca cuando Maddison se movió.

Beca se quitó el vestido y lo volvieron a guardar para que no se ensuciara.

\- ¡Tu turno Chloe!- Dijo Alice.

\- Chloe tranquila- Dijo Beca riendo cuando Chloe se levanto del sofá saltando.

\- ¿Cuando sean los premios estarás embarazada de 32 semanas?- Dijo Alice.

-¡Sí! Tendré la barriga enorme-Dijo Chloe.

\- He estado buscando y he escogido los vestidos una talla más grande, si tuvieras algún problema de última hora vendría y lo arreglaría sin ningún problema- Dijo Alice.

\- ¡Gracias!- Dijo Beca que estaba sentada en el sofá.

Alice sacó tres imágenes de diferentes vestidos, Chloe se enamoró de uno.

\- ¡Ah me encanta!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio el vestido de color rojo con tirantes dobles.

\- Creo que te puede quedar muy bien, porque al ser de un solo color aún te va a resaltar más la figura- Dijo Alice sacando el vestido.

\- ¡Quiero probármelo ya!- Dijo Chloe.

Alice acompañó a Chloe a ponerse el vestido.

-¡Oooh!- Dijo Beca cuando Chloe entró.

\- ¡Beca no babees!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Parece que esté diseñado para ti- Dijo Alice.

\- A Maddison también le gusta- Dijo Chloe.

\- Creo que en pelo solo me lo ondularía y ya está- Dijo Alice.

\- Me gusta la idea del pelo- Dijo Chloe.

Alice ayudó a Chloe a quitarse el vestido.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por todo Alice!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Un placer!- Dijo Alice despidiéndose de Chloe.

\- ¡Adiós!- Dijo Chloe dándole un abrazo a Alice.

\- Dentro de una semana os enviaré los vestidos para que ya los tengáis en casa- Dijo Alice despidiéndose de Beca.

\- ¡Gracias otra vez!- Dijo Beca.

Alice se fue con los vestidos y Chloe no podía estar más feliz. Beca estaba también muy feliz no podía creer lo bonitos que eran los vestidos.

* * *

\- Becs, ¿puedo enviar una foto de los vestidos a Em?- Dijo Chloe sentada en el sofá.

\- Claro que sí- Dijo Beca.

Chloe cogió el móvil, hizo una foto a las imágenes que Alice había dejado en su casa de los vestidos y se la mandó a Emily.

 _\- ¿Te gustan?- Dijo Chloe._

Emily no tardó en contestar.

 _\- ¡Me encantan!- Dijo Emily._

 _\- El mío es el rojo y el de Beca es el rosa- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Seguro que ha escogido el rosa por Maddison- Dijo Emily._

 _-¡Sí! – Dijo Chloe._

 _\- De aquí unas cuantas semanas organizaremos una baby shower para Maddison en casa con la familia y las Bellas, dice Beca que ya lo diremos más adelante pero yo ya quería decírtelo a ti- Dijo Chloe._

 _-¡Vale! Tengo muchas ganas de veros- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Ya sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Sí lo sé, adiós que me voy a cenar con un amigo- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Vale Em, disfruta y vigila lo que haces jaja- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Si tranquila, te quiero- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Yo también- Dijo Chloe._

\- ¿Le han gustado los vestidos a Emily?- Dijo Beca sentándose en el sofá al lado de Chloe.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Y a ti Maddison?- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- Eso creo que es un sí- Dijo Chloe cuando Maddison dio una patada muy fuerte.

Beca y Chloe se quedaron en el sofá hablando disfrutando la compañía de una a la otra porque pronto ya iban a ser tres.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! Sé que ha sido un poco flojito, pero lo mejor está por venir ;)**

 **No olvidéis dejar una review ¿Os gustaría que hubiera una segunda parte? ¡Gracias!**


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Aquí va otro capítulo! ¡Siento por no haber actualizado antes, me rompí el dedo…! ¡Pero ahora ya estoy bien… Así que ha disfrutar del capítulo!**

* * *

En el día de los premios…

\- ¡No puedo creer que hoy sean los premios!- Dijo Beca mientras desayunaba con Chloe en la cocina.

-¿Nerviosa?- Dijo Chloe cogiendo una tostada.

\- ¡Más que nunca!- Dijo Beca levantándose de la silla de los nervios que tenía.

\- Ya verás Becs como todo irá perfecto- Dijo Chloe señalando la silla de Beca para que se volviera a sentar.

\- ¡Tengo unas ganas de verte con el vestido rojo!- Dijo Beca mientras se sentaba.

\- ¡Y yo tengo unas ganas de ponérmelo!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Oh! Me esperaba yo también quiero verte con el vestido Becs- Dijo Beca con ironía sonriendo a su mujer.

\- Claro que te quiero ver en un vestido y más de color rosa- Dijo Chloe riéndose.

\- Que sepas que he elegido el color por Maddison- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Y, cómo sabes que le gusta?- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita ya bastante grande.

\- Porque el otro día me lo dijo- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe para tocarle la barriguita.

\- ¿A sí?- Dijo Chloe sonriendo. No podía evitarlo.

\- Sí, mientras tú estabas dormida, hable con ella y se movió cuando le dije el color- Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Beca Beale-Mitchell, la posible ganadora de un premio MTV haya hablado con su hija acerca del color rosa!- Dijo Chloe mirando los labios de Beca.

\- ¡También le conté como nos conocimos!- Dijo Beca dándole un beso rápido en los labios a Chloe para volverse a sentar para que Chloe no la pudiera coger.

\- ¡Beca! ¡No puedo creer que le dijiste a nuestra hija lo de la ducha!- Dijo Chloe queriendo coger a Beca, pero Beca fue más rápida ya que Chloe con la barriga que tenía no se podía mover muy rápido.

\- Oh y cuando crezca le voy a explicar muchas cosas más- Dijo Beca levantándose de la silla escondiéndose detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿No serás capaz?- Dijo Chloe levantándose de la silla.

Mientras Beca estaba escondida detrás de la puerta a Chloe se le ocurrió una brillante idea para que Beca se acercara a ella.

\- ¡Aaaaah!- Chilló Chloe con todo el sentimiento que pudo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Beca corriendo hacía Chloe desesperada.

\- ¡Aaah!- Volvió a chillar Chloe para que Beca se le acercase más.

\- ¡Chloe!- Dijo Beca cuando notó que Chloe le tocó el culo.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer Beale!- Dijo Beca cogiendo a Chloe de los brazos.

\- Vamos si sabes que te encanta… - Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

\- Bueno pero solo un poco- Dijo Beca besando a Chloe.

\- Mira a Maddison también le gusta molestarte- Dijo Chloe cuando notó que Maddison no paraba de moverse.

\- ¡Oh no, dos mini Chloe contra una Beca, no puede ser!- Dijo Beca riendo.

\- Oh sabes que Maddison te va querer mucho- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriguita.

\- Espero que no le enseñes estas cosas de ir tocándome el culo- Dijo Beca besando a Chloe otra vez.

\- ¡No se…! ¡Tú le dijiste lo de la ducha cuando estábamos en la Universidad!- Dijo Chloe con cara pícara volviendo a tocar el culo de Beca pero esta vez más suavemente.

\- ¡Chlo!- Dijo Beca separándose de Chloe.

\- ¡Vale ya paro!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Maddison tienes una mama muy juguetona- Dijo Beca.

\- No le digas eso- Dijo Chloe dándole un golpe en el brazo de Beca.

* * *

Las dos mujeres pasaron el resto de la mañana arreglando y limpiando la casa, pero llegó la tarde y tenían que empezar a prepararse para los premios.

\- Chlo ayúdame con el cierre del vestido- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio a su mujer ya vestida con el vestido de color rosa.

\- ¿Te gusta?- Dijo Beca mientras Chloe cerraba el cierre del vestido.

\- ¡Estas espectacular!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Vamos ayúdame con el pelo!- Dijo Beca cuando se sentó en un silla que Chloe había colocado en la habitación para que pudiera peinar a Beca.

\- ¡Ya está!- Dijo Chloe al cabo de 5 minutos cuando terminó de recoger el pelo de Beca en un moño.

\- Chlo me voy a bajo a terminar de preparar unos papeles para la gala- Dijo Beca.

Beca estaba muy nerviosa, así que Chloe no le dijo nada, sabía que era su gran noche y que Beca tenía que disfrutar como nunca lo había hecho, esa noche también presentaba las nominaciones de otros artistas o así que sería una gran noche para Beca.

Chloe simplemente estaba feliz de ver a su mujer disfrutar y sobretodo ver que uno de sus sueños se estaba haciendo realidad.

\- ¡Beca ya estoy!- Dijo Chloe bajando las escaleras al cabo de 20 minutos de vestirse ella con el vestido de color rojo y ondularse el pelo tal y como le había dicho Alice.

\- ¡Oh! Estas espectacular- Dijo Beca cuando se giró para ver a su mujer.

\- ¡Gracias! Alice ha hecho muy buen trabajo- Dijo Chloe.

* * *

Entonces el teléfono de Beca sonó.

 _\- ¡Mucha suerte Beca!- Dijo AUbrey._

Beca no pudo evitar sonreír.

 _\- ¡Suerte de parte de todas!- Dijo Jessica._

 _\- ¡Mucha suerte Beca demuestra lo Aca-Bitch que eres!- Dijo Amy._

 _\- ¡Mucha suerte Beca! Te quiero xx- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¡Suerte disfruta de la noche, te lo mereces!- Dijo Ashley._

 _\- ¡Gracias a todas, estoy muy nerviosa!- Dijo Beca._

* * *

Entonces Beca recibió una llamada eso quería decir que su coche estaba listo para que las llevara a los premios.

\- ¡Vamos Becs!- Dijo Chloe cuando salieron de casa y notó que Beca cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

\- ¡Gracias por estar a mi lado!- Dijo Beca cogiendo de la mano a Chloe cuando vio que un montón de paparazzis estaban en la puerta de su casa esperando a que salieran.

Chloe solo le guiñó el ojo y Beca sonrió.

Al cabo de 15 minutos el coche las dejó en el principio de la alfombra roja de los premios.

\- ¿Preparada Chlo?- Dijo Beca cogiendo otra vez la mano de Chloe.

Chloe soló asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Becaaaa!- Chillaba la gente de los alrededores de la alfombra roja.

\- ¿Cómo estas Beca?- Dijo un paparazzi des de el otro lado.

Beca saludó con la mano y se fue hacía la otra parte para entrar ya en la sala dónde daban los premios.

\- ¿Bien Chlo?- Dijo Beca relajándose cuando ya no había fans ni paparazzis.

\- Sí, la gente te quiere mucho- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si cada día me sorprendo más cuando veo la mucha gente que me aprecia- Dijo Beca sinceramente a Chloe.

* * *

Las dos mujeres entraron en la sala donde todo estaba decorado espectacularmente, la gente ya estaban chillando des de la gradas cuando veían todos los artistas entrando.

El escenario era espectacular con luces de colores que iluminaban todo la sala, la música ya sonaba y entre una de las canciones estaba una de las mezclas de Beca.

Al cabo de 20 minutos todos los artistas estaban sentados en la misma parte de la sala, Chloe no podía creer lo que veía, estaba sentada al lado de cantantes famosos.

\- ¿Te puedes creer a quién tengo al lado?- Dijo Chloe al oído de Beca.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo Beca tocando la barriguita de Chloe.

Las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir y a gritar.

Los premios iban bien, llego el momento de que Beca tenía que irse porque iba a ser la siguiente en presentar.

\- ¡Adiós!- Dijo Beca dando un beso en la mejilla de Chloe y tocando la barriguita.

\- ¡Adiós, disfruta y tranquila, que para mi eres y siempre serás la mejor!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

Beca se fue y salió un número de Jessie J espectacular.

\- ¡Hola a todos!- Dijo Beca saliendo por en medio del escenario. Un montón de gente empezó a chillar y aplaudir como nunca.

\- Espero que estéis disfrutando la noche, como estoy disfrutando yo- Dijo Beca. Otra vez una ola de aplausos y gritos volvieron a inundar la sala.

\- Aquí van los nominados para el premio artista revelación de este año- Dijo Beca cuando un vídeo salió detrás suyo en una pantalla gigante.

El video terminó.

-El ganador del premio MTV a artista revelación es para Andy Grammer- Dijo Beca cuando todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir. Andy salió al escenario, fue a abrazar a Beca y ella le entregó el premio.

Beca salió del escenario y se quedó en una pequeña sala donde estaban sus compañeros que estaban nominados en la misma categoría que ella.

Pasaron 30minutos hasta que no fueron llamados para que estuvieran preparados. Beca estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

\- Como debe estar Chloe…- Se decía a sí misma para calmar sus nervios.

\- Seguro que está bien, vamos Beca hazlo por las mujeres de tu vida…- Se volvía animar a Beca a sí misma.

Un coordinador del evento les dijo que ya estaban anunciando sus premios, el corazón de Beca cada vez latía más y más fuerte. No podía esperar más.

\- Y el ganador del premio MTV a productor y DJ del año es para Beca Mitchell- Dijo Katy Perry.

Beca no sabía cómo reaccionar lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue Chloe. Beca salió al escenario cuando la gente empezó a chillar cada vez más fuerte. Beca abrazó a Katy y rmprzó su discurso.

\- Estoy muy emocionada, es la primera vez que gano un premio así que muchas gracias a toda la gente que cree en mí y que cada día me apoya de una manera u otra. Agradecer a mi familia, a las Bellas, a todo mi equipo y no olvidarme de mi mujer Chloe que ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo y hoy se hace realidad un sueño pero dentro de pocas semanas se hace realidad otro sueño llamado Maddison y es todo gracias a ella- Dijo Beca con lágrimas de emoción.

Se fue del escenario corriendo para volver a estar con Chloe.

\- ¡Felicidades cariño!- Dijo Chloe emocionada cuando Beca se acercó.

\- ¡Gracias!- Dijo Beca dándole un beso a Chloe.

\- Eres la mejor, sabía que ganarías y lo del discurso no tengo palabras- Dijo Chloe volviendo a abrazar a Beca.

Los premios siguieron durante un par de horas. Beca no podía estar más contenta y Chloe estaba orgullosa de su mujer.

Cuando acabaron los premios, todos los premiados y los artistas se fueron a una fiesta.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo Katy Perry.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca abrazando a Katy.

\- Enhorabuena otra vez, espero trabajar contigo alguna vez- Dijo Katy.

\- ¡Gracias! Claro que sí- Dijo Beca.

Chloe no se podía creer que Beca estuviera hablando con Katy Perry.

\- ¿A sí que tú debes de ser Chloe?- Dijo Katy.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe sorprendida cuando Katy la abrazó.

\- ¿Y ella debe ser Maddison, sino he escuchado mal?- Dijo Katy.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca también tocando la barriguita de Chloe como hizo Katy.

\- Bueno me voy que me están esperando- Dijo Katy.

Varios artistas fueron a felicitar a Beca por el premio pero también por Maddison.

* * *

Al cabo de 2 horas la fiesta terminó y las dos mujeres llegaron a casa.

\- Me ha encantado todo, creo que todavía estoy emocionada- Dijo Chloe quitándose los zapatos.

\- A sido una noche espectacular- Dijo Beca también quitándose el vestido.

El móvil de Chloe sonó.

\- _Chlo dile a Beca que enhorabuena, se lo merece el premio y más, os quiero xx- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Muchas gracias de su parte y también dice que ya quedaremos para celebrarlo, te queremos- Dijo Chloe._

Chloe dejo el móvil encima de la mesita de noche y se tiró en la cama, estaba muy cansada pero muy contenta.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el discurso?- Dijo Chloe tumbada en la cama mientras miraba a Beca que estaba en el lavabo desmaquillándose.

\- Lo escribí el otro día- Dijo Beca.

\- Ahora todo el mundo sabrá que nuestra niña se va a llamar Maddison- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Si creo que ha sido un gran momento para decirlo- Dijo Beca saliendo del lavabo.

\- ¡Te quiero! Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí- Dijo Chloe cuando Beca se tumbó al lado de Chloe

\- Gracias a ti por dejarme compartirlo contigo- Dijo Beca dando un beso en la mejilla de Chloe.

\- ¡Te amo!- Dijo Chloe abrazando muy fuerte a Beca.

\- ¡Te quiero!- Dijo Beca besando la frente de Chloe.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron dormidas al instante, estaban muy cansadas.

Había sido una gran noche.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review!**

 **¡Gracias a Acca-Shipper Bechloe y a Kova25 que siempre me dicen que les parece! ¡A ver si os animáis a dejar una review! ¡Gracias!**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Siento por tardar tanto en actualizar, prometo actualizar dos veces esta semana!**

* * *

Chloe se despertó cuando notó que el sol entraba por la ventana de su habitación, se giro para poder ver a Beca. Su gran mujer que la pasada noche había ganado un premio MTV, no podía estar más orgullosa de ella.

Chloe se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Beca y se fue hacía la cocina para poder preparar algo para desayunar.

Mientras Chloe estaba preparando el desayuno su móvil empezó a sonar.

 _\- ¿Chloe?- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¡Em! ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¿Cómo esta Beca? ¡Estoy súper emocionada por ella, cuando lo vi no me lo podía creer!- Dijo Emily chillando a través del móvil._

 _\- Esta durmiendo, ayer estaba súper emocionada, no le salían las palabras- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¿Cómo está Maddison?- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Estos días está muy tranquila, pero ya tengo ganas de conocerla- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Si yo también me muero de ganas por conocerla- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Oye Em, ¿Quieres venir a comer a casa?- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Pues ya sabes ven cuando quieras- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- Vale ya vendré, te quiero- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¡Adiós!- Dijo Chloe._

Chloe continuó haciendo el desayuno y empezó a preparar la comida para que cuando llegara Emily pudieran hablar tranquilamente. Beca seguía durmiendo.

Chloe aprovechó para limpiar y recoger un poco la casa, cuando terminó se fue a duchar al baño del otro lado del pasillo de la parte de arriba para no despertar a Beca.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, el timbre sonó. Emily había llegado.

\- ¡Em!- Dijo Chloe abriendo la puerta abrazándola.

\- ¡Chlo!- Dijo Emily abrazando aún más fuerte a Chloe.

Las dos mujeres entraron en la casa y se sentaron en la sala de estar.

\- ¡Cada vez que te veo, Maddison está más grande!- Dijo Emily ayudando a Chloe para que pudiera sentarse en el sofá.

\- Si y cada vez me duele más la espalda- Dijo Chloe cuando se sentó y Emily se puso a su lado.

\- ¿De cuántas semanas estas?- Dijo Emily tocándole la barriga.

\- De 33 hace esta semana, ya mismo la tenemos aquí- Dijo Chloe, entonces Emily aparto rápidamente la mano porque Maddison cada vez se movía más rápido.

\- ¡Esta todos los días así!- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriga.

\- ¿Pero se mueve mucho, no?- Dijo Emily tocándole la barriga otra vez.

\- ¡Sí! Beca dice que se mueve más rápido cuando estoy con personas que quiero mucho- Dijo Chloe riéndose.

\- Beca y sus paranoias- Dijo Emily también riéndose.

\- La verdad tengo muchas ganas de ver a Beca cogiendo a Maddison en sus brazos- Dijo Chloe imaginándose la escena.

\- ¡Yo también! Tengo mucha fe de que va a ser la mejor madre del mundo- Dijo Emily.

\- Oye Em, tenemos pensado en hacer una baby shower con las Bellas y nuestras familias, dentro de unas semanas- Dijo Chloe.

-¡Ya sabes que me encanta la idea!- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

\- Si creo que tengo muy buenas ideas, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Emily.

Entonces oyeron que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

\- ¿Chlo? ¿Con quién hablas?- Dijo Beca entrando por la puerta de la sala de estar aún medio dormida.

\- ¡Beca! ¡La camisa!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio que a Beca se le veía medio pecho porque llevaba mal abrochada la camisa.

\- ¡No pasa nada si es Emily!- Dijo Beca abrochándose bien la camisa.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo Emily levantándose del sofá.

\- Estoy súper orgullosa de ti, es más creo que soy tu fan número uno, bueno Chloe es tu fan número uno, pero es que cuando lo vi no podía creerlo y empecé a chillar cómo una loca… - Dijo Emily súper rápido.

\- Em, ahora parece que estés loca, no hables tan rápido- Dijo Beca sonriendo al ver la cara de emoción de Emily.

-¡Ah! ¡Es que estoy más que emocionada!- Dijo Emily volviendo a abrazar a Beca.

\- ¡Es que no puedo evitar reírme!- Dijo Beca cuando veía la reacción de Emily.

\- Oh vamos déjala- Dijo Chloe defendiendo a Emily.

\- ¡Ves Chloe me entiende!- Dijo Emily acercándose a Chloe para abrazarse, entonces las dos pusieron cara de cachorrito.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Dos contra una!- Dijo Beca tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Y que sepas que de aquí poco seremos tres- Dijo Chloe riéndose cómo nunca.

\- Tenéis prohibido enseñar a mi hija a hacer esa cara- Dijo Beca riéndose aún más.

\- Si si- Dijo Emily sentándose en el sofá otra vez.

\- ¡También es mi hija!- Dijo Chloe riendo.

\- Bueno entonces seguro que pierdo- Dijo Beca sentándose con las dos mujeres en el sofá.

Estuvieron viendo la tele un rato, pero Emily seguía súper emocionada y no paraba de hablar.

\- Becs, Maddison se mueve mucho- Dijo Emily mirando a Chloe, las dos pensaban lo mismo, pensaban haber lo que diría Beca.

\- Si, cuando esta con personas que queremos mucho, se mueve aún más- Dijo Beca.

Emily y Chloe empezaron a reírse.

-¿Qué? ¡Sabes que es verdad!- Dijo Beca dándole un golpecito en la pierna a Chloe que lloraba de alegría porque no podía más.

\- ¡Claro que si cariño!- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca para darle un beso.

\- ¡No ahora no!- Dijo Beca también empezándose a reír.

Los momentos que pasaban las tres juntas eran únicos, Emily era como si fuera una hermana para ellas.

\- ¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Ya has hecho la comida?- Dijo Emily.

\- Si la he preparado cuando hemos hablado por teléfono- Dijo Chloe.

\- Buff… Yo tengo un antojo de pasta- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Suerte que la embarazada es Chloe!- Dijo Emily levantando los brazos.

\- Pues cariño vas a tener suerte- Dijo Chloe levantándose del sofá con la ayuda de las dos mujeres.

\- La última semana de embarazo me vais a tener que llevar en brazos- Dijo Chloe sonriendo cuando entró en la cocina.

* * *

Emily y Beca empezaron a organizar la mesa y al cabo de 5 minutos ya estaban las tres mujeres sentadas y comiendo.

\- ¡Te ha quedado espectacular!- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Gracias!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Beca, me emocioné mucho con el discurso- Dijo Emily mirando a Beca.

\- Si es la primera vez que tenía que decir un discurso, pero otra parte no estaba nerviosa porque estaba diciendo lo que sentía y realmente quiero- Dijo Beca mirando a Emily.

\- Por favor Chlo- Dijo Beca mirando a su mujer que tenía lágrimas en los ojos por las palabras que acababa de decir.

\- ¡No soy yo, es Maddison!- Dijo Chloe secándose los ojos. Emily y Beca sonrieron.

Terminaron de comer y pusieron todos los platos en el lavavajillas.

\- ¿Nos hacemos una foto y la mandamos por el grupo?- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe.

Beca y Emily se sentaron al lado de Chloe y hicieron levantar el jersey a Chloe para que pudieran darle un beso cada una a los lados de la barriga. Emily puso el temporizador de la cámara y se sentó rápido en el sofá dándole un beso en la barriga de Chloe que ella tenía sus brazos en la espalda de las dos mujeres.

Emily se levantó y fue a buscar el móvil.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Oh que monas!- Dijo Chloe.

Emily envió la foto.

 _\- ¡Bellas! Mirad que bien acompañada que estoy- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¡Oh my god!_ _*-* - Dijo Stacie._

 _\- Por favor Chloe que barriga- Dijo Jessica._

 _\- Bellas and mini Bella- Dijo Amy._

 _\- ¿Cómo estáis?- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡BECAA! ¡Estamos muy orgullosas de ti!- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Sí, eres espectacular- Dijo Ashley._

 _\- ¡Gracias a todas! X- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Bueno Bellas espero que estéis preparadas porque dentro de unas semanas vamos a hacer una baby shower para Maddison en casa- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Que ganas!- Dijo Stacie._

 _\- ¡Os esperamos a todas!- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Allí estaremos- Dijo Cynthia._

* * *

Las 3 estuvieron hablando un rato más, pero Emily estaba cansada y ya quería irse.

\- ¡Adiós Em!- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Emily.

\- ¡Adiós!- Dijo Emily abrazando a Beca y a Chloe a la vez.

\- ¡Adiós, te queremos!- Dijo Beca diciendo adiós con la mano cuando Emily se fue andando.

Las dos mujeres entraron en casa y se sentaron otra vez en el sofá.

\- Chlo, estoy tan cansada- Dijo Beca acurrucándose al lado de Chloe cómo pudo.

\- Emily está muy loca- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Si y tu a veces también me sorprendes- Dijo Beca.

\- No podrías vivir sin nosotras- Dijo Chloe.

\- Lo sé- Dijo Beca tocando la barriga de Chloe.

\- ¡Te quiero!- Dijo Beca susurrando contra la barriga de Chloe.

\- ¿Te ha llamado Piper?- Dijo Chloe, la cual cosa sorprendió a Beca.

\- No, ¿Por qué?- Dijo Beca.

\- No sé, es raro que no haya llamado todavía- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ya verás cómo todo está bien, sólo han pasado 5 semanas, a lo mejor esperan a saberlo seguro si ha funcionado para decírnoslo- Dijo Beca.

\- Si eso creo- Dijo Chloe.

Las dos mujeres se estaban quedando dormidas en el sofá, pero Beca ayudó a Chloe y se fueron hacía su habitación a dormir.

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado, sé que es corto! ¡Pero cada vez se pondrá más interesante! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review con vuestras opiniones! ¡Gracias!**


	21. Chapter 21

**¡La otra actualización que prometí! Espero que os guste…**

* * *

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en la sala de espera de la clínica porque a Chloe le tocaba una visita rutinaria para ver cómo estaba su embarazo.

\- Chloe Beale-Mitchell- Dijo la enfermera. Las dos mujeres entraron a la consulta.

\- Hola- Dijo el doctor Thompson señalando las dos sillas que estaban en frente de su mesa de despacho para que se sentaran.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Qué tal, cómo te sientes?- Dijo el doctor.

\- Mucho mejor que el principio, cada vez me noto más a Maddison- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Se mueve mucho?- Dijo el doctor.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Eso es malo?- Dijo Beca.

\- Para nada, es mucho mejor que se mueva, así sabemos que ella está bien- Dijo el doctor.

\- ¿Aún tienes mareos y vómitos?- Dijo el doctor.

\- No, desaparecieron a los 5 meses de embarazo- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Muy bien! Vamos a escuchar el corazón de Maddison y si podemos ver más o menos cuánto pesa- Dijo el doctor.

Chloe se levantó de la silla, se tumbó encima de la camilla y se levantó el jersey, entonces el doctor Thompson colocar el ultrasonido en la barriga de Chloe. Escucharon el latido del corazón de Maddison.

\- Esta todo perfecto- Dijo el doctor.

\- ¡Oh qué bien!- Dijo Chloe emocionándose cogiendo la mano de Beca.

\- ¿Podemos saber cuánto pesa más o menos?- Dijo Beca también emocionada.

\- Estará por los 2,5 Kilos, está muy bien y pensando que todavía te quedan 6 semanas para dar a luz, aún mejor porque cojera más peso y cómo más pesan mejor porque no hay tantos problemas porque están mejor formados- Dijo el doctor.

\- ¡Es espectacular!- Dijo Beca.

\- Ya puedes ponerte bien el jersey Chloe- Dijo el doctor.

Beca y Chloe volvieron a sentarse para hablar con el doctor.

\- A veces cuando las mamas son primerizas cuesta un poco más dar a luz, es decir que tardan más tiempo- Dijo el doctor.

\- ¿Pero ella va estar bien?- Dijo Beca con cara de preocupación pensando cuanto roto podía estar su mujer sufriendo por el dolor.

\- Si tenemos mucho médicos especialistas y hay muy buenos equipos de doctores, si ocurre algún problema tanto Chloe y Maddison estarán bien- Dijo el doctor.

\- Espero que todo vaya bien…- Dijo Beca.

\- Ya verás como todo irá bien, tú podrás estar todo el rato con Chloe- Dijo el doctor.

\- Chloe si tienes alguna molestia durante las semanas que quedan, no dudes ni un segundo en venir. Si todo está bien y no tienes ningún problema solo queda esperar a que Maddison llegue- Dijo el doctor.

\- Muchas gracias, vendremos si hay algún problema- Dijo Beca estrechando la mano del doctor mientras se levantaba.

\- ¡Adiós!- Dijo Chloe.

Las dos mujeres salían de la clínica muy contentas porque todo estaba perfecto.

\- No puedo creer que Maddison sea tan grande- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si bueno ya tienes una barriga bastante grande- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Tengo muchas ganas de ver a nuestra niña!- Dijo Chloe tocándose la barriga mientras Beca la ayuda a sentarse en el coche.

\- Yo también- Dijo Beca ahora entrando por su puerta del coche.

* * *

Beca empezó a conducir pero no fueron hacía su casa.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Creo que te a hacer ilusión que vayamos a comprar ropa para Maddison y algunas cosas para la baby shower- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Que! ¡Me muero de ganas!- Dijo Chloe que no se lo esperaba.

Las dos mujeres llegaron al centro comercial, aparcaron el coche y subieron hacía las tiendas. Había mucha gente.

\- ¿Chlo entramos aquí?- Dijo Beca señalando una tienda de ropa de bebé.

Chloe no se lo pensó y entraron en la tienda.

\- ¡Mira Chlo!- Dijo Beca cuando encontró un conjunto de jersey y pantalón de color blanco para recién nacido.

\- ¡Me encanta! ¡Qué cosa tan pequeña!- Dijo Chloe.

Estuvieron mirando un poco más la ropa de bebés, compraron varios trajes de recién nacido de colores claro porque no querían colores chillones.

\- ¡Tía Chloe! ¡Tía Beca!- Dijo alguien lejos de ellas pero lo podían escuchar.

Beca y Chloe se giraron al instante.

\- ¡Hola mis niños!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio a sus sobrinos corriendo hacía ellas.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Dijo Beca abrazando a Billy y después a William.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Emma abrazando a las dos mujeres.

\- ¡Bien! Justo acabamos de salir de la clínica y nos han dicho que todo va perfecto- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Dónde está Justin?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Está trabajando y yo tengo el día libre así que hemos aprovechado para pasar el día en el centro comercial- Dijo Emma.

\- ¿Qué habéis comprado?- Dijo Chloe a sus sobrinos.

\- Dos jerséis para William y uno para mí- Dijo Billy levantando 3 dedos de su mano derecha.

Las mujeres no pudieron evitar sonreír.

\- Y también una cosa para Maddison- Dijo Billy.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué es?- Dijo Chloe.

-¡No lo podemos decir, es una sorpresa, la hemos elegido Billy y yo!- Dijo William.

\- ¡Que ganas de verlo!- Dijo Beca.

\- Oye Emma dentro de un par de semanas vamos hacer una baby shower para Maddison, ¿queréis venir?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Claro que sí, no me la perdería por nada en el mundo- Dijo Emma.

-¿Habéis oído chicos? Vamos hacer una fiesta para Maddison- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Queréis venir?- Dijo Chloe.

Los dos empezaron a chillar como locos diciendo sí.

\- Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir a comprar cuatro cosas más- Dijo Emma.

\- ¡Adiós!- Dijo Billy abrazando a sus tías.

\- ¡Contad con nosotros y ya se lo diré a Piper!- Dijo Emma despidiéndose de las dos mujeres.

Las dos mujeres continuaron mirando tiendas y compraron un par de cosas para la baby shower, pero Chloe ya estaba cansada así que decidieron ir a casa.

\- ¿Chlo quieres que pongo la ropa en el armario de Maddison?- Dijo Beca entrando en casa.

\- Si vamos las dos- Dijo Chloe.

Las dos subieron y entraron en la habitación de Maddison.

\- ¡Ay mira si esta lo que nos regalaron las Bellas!- Dijo Beca abriendo una puerta del armario.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡No me acordaba!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Lo pongo aquí?- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron un rato más en la habitación de Maddison, querían ver la carita de su niña ya, no podían esperar más, por suerte ya quedaba poco.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review! ¡Gracias a todas las personas que leen el Fic! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Espero que os guste! ¡He añadido un pequeño problema con Emily, que no es con las Bellas! ¡Gracias!**

* * *

Chloe aprovechó que Beca fue a la oficina a recoger unos papeles para salir a andar un rato hasta la casa de Emily. Mientras caminaba aprovechaba y veía los parques llenos de niños jugando con sus padres y no podía parar de imaginarse ella y Beca dentro de unos años ahí con Maddison.

Chloe llegó a casa de Emily pero vio que Emily estaba acompañada. De siempre Chloe y Beca han sido muy protectoras con Emily porque era como su hermana pequeña, a parte también se llevaban bastantes años.

Chloe se preocupó cuando vio que Emily estaba con un chico y se estaban besando pero Emily no tenía una gran cara de alegría así que Chloe se acercó aún más cerca de la ventana de su casa para ver qué pasaba.

Chloe se separó de la ventana cuando escuchó a Emily chillar, Chloe no podía hacer nada, no sabía que estaba pasando pero no podía de parar de pensar en Emily.

Emily volvió a chillar.

-¡Que me dejes!- Chillo Emily. Chloe cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Estuvieron dos minutos en silencio.

\- ¡No! ¡No!- Dijo Emily estaba vez estaba llorando.

\- ¡Suéltame!- Dijo Emily cada vez llorando más fuerte.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡No!- Dijo Emily otra vez.

Chloe no aguantó más sacó las llaves de su casa y con la mano temblando buscó una copia que tenía de casa de Emily. Chloe abrió la puerta y se encontró a Emily llorando desesperadamente.

\- ¡Chloe!- Chilló ella llorando.

\- ¡Más vale que te vayas o voy a llamar a la policía!- Dijo Chloe con voz firme y gritando al chico que no debía ser un poco más mayor que Emily. El chico salió corriendo.

\- ¡Chloe!- Dijo Emily sin moverse del suelo.

\- ¡Estoy aquí tranquila!- Dijo Chloe sentándose a su lado como pudo.

Chloe no dijo nada más, estuvieron 10 minutos abrazadas y sin hablar.

\- Vamos Emily, vamos a vestirte- Dijo Chloe levantándose con la ayuda del sofá que estaba a su lado.

Emily no dijo nada solo obedeció a Chloe, se levantó y fueron hacía la habitación de Emily.

\- ¡Tranquila!- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Emily que se sentó en el borde de la cama sin decir nada ni mover ninguna parte del cuerpo.

\- ¿Te importa si te busco yo la ropa?- Dijo Chloe.

Emily solo movió la cabeza diciendo que no.

Chloe empezó a buscar ropa cómoda para Emily, le dio un pantalón y una camiseta de deporte y también ropa interior limpia.

\- ¿Quieres ducharte?- Dijo Chloe tocando el brazo de Emily. Ella asintió.

\- ¡No te vayas!- Dijo Emily cuando vio que Chloe se levantaba de la cama.

-No me voy tranquila- Dijo Chloe volviendo a acercarse a Emily.

Emily se levantó por su cuenta y abrió la puerta del baño colocando una silla dentro del lavabo para que Chloe se sentara.

\- ¿Chloe te puedes sentar aquí?- Dijo Emily.

\- Claro- Dijo Chloe sentándose en la silla.

Emily se empezó a duchar y Chloe estaba sentada en la silla tocándose la barriguita, pero escuchaba como Emily empezaba a llorar otra vez.

\- ¿Estás bien Em?- Dijo Chloe des de la silla. Emily empezó a llorar más fuerte.

\- Emily estoy aquí y no me voy a ir, estás conmigo no te va a pasar nada- Dijo Chloe tocando el brazo de Emily. A Emily no le importaba que Chloe le vea desnuda así que se acercó a Chloe y la abrazó cuando salió de la ducha.

\- Ya esta Em- Decía Chloe mientras acariciaba la espalda de Emily.

Emily se vistió y las dos mujeres fueran a la sala de estar de Emily. Cuando Chloe vio que aún estaba la ropa de Emily, así que no se lo pensó y la quitó.

Chloe fue a dejarla a la cocina pero Emily no quería quedarse sola.

\- Chloe no te vayas- Dijo Emily que estaba sentada en el sofá.

\- Tranquila solo voy a dejar esto en la cocina- Dijo Chloe.

Chloe volvió de la cocina y se sentó con Emily en el sofá, Emily se acurrucó contra el pecho de Chloe con una mano en la barriga de Chloe.

\- ¿Quieres hablar?- Dijo Chloe colocando una mano encima de la mano de Emily.

\- De momento no- Dijo Emily.

-¿Miramos un rato la tele?- Dijo Chloe.

Emily asintió.

Chloe encendió la tele y puso un programa donde la gente cantaba. Estuvieron un rato mirando la tele pero Emily empezó a hablar.

-Habíamos quedado para ver una película pero él quería más, pero yo le dije que no porque solo éramos amigos y entonces cuando me negué me empezó a besar y cómo yo no quería, me pegó- Dijo Emily empezando a llorar.

-Emily ahora estoy aquí y no va a volver a pasar- Dijo Chloe.

\- Doy gracias que entraste por la puerta porque si no hubiera continuado y ya sabemos lo que hubiera pasado- Dijo Emily abrazando fuerte a Chloe.

\- Pero no ha pasado- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Te quiero!- Dijo Emily sin dejar de abrazar a Chloe.

\- Yo también- Dijo Chloe.

Emily poco a poco se recuperó y volvieron a mirar un rato la tele.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a Beca y que nos venga a buscar y vamos a mi casa?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Pero no quiero molestar- Dijo Emily.

\- Emily no vas a molestar, es más no quieres estar sola y yo no quiero que estés sola- Dijo Chloe.

\- Pues si llama a Beca- Dijo Emily.

Chloe sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Beca.

 _\- Beca, estoy en casa de Emily, ¿puedes venir a buscarnos?- Dijo Chloe._

 _\- ¡Sí ahora vengo!- Dijo Beca._

Chloe no quería decirle lo que había pasado porque sabía que Beca vendría corriendo con el coche.

\- Emily, ¿vamos a recoger algo de ropa?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si vamos, ¿me acompañas arriba?- Dijo Emily.

\- Si claro vamos las dos- Dijo Chloe.

Emily se levantó del sofá y ayudó a Chloe a subir las escaleras.

\- Te quiero Maddison- Dijo Emily.

-Oh ella también te quiere- Dijo Chloe.

\- Siento que tengas que estar haciendo cargo de mí- Dijo Emily.

\- Por favor Emily no te voy a dejar sola y menos sabiendo lo que ha pasado- Dijo Chloe.

\- Gracias- Dijo Emily cuando entraron las dos mujeres en la habitación.

\- Estaría bien que cogieras algunas mudas de más- Dijo Chloe cogiendo una maleta que Emily tenía en el armario.

Las dos mujeres prepararon la maleta y volvieron a la sala de estar.

Al cabo de 5 minutos el timbre sonó, Emily se fue corriendo al lado de Chloe que estaba cogiendo el móvil de Emily.

\- Tranquila que es Beca- Dijo Chloe cogiendo de la mano de Emily.

Chloe abrió y vio a Beca en la puerta.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca entrando en la casa dando un beso a Chloe y otro a Emily.

\- Veras Beca siéntate- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Beca cuando vio que Emily solo quería estar al lado de Chloe cogiendo su mano muy fuerte sin separarse de Chloe.

\- Que cuando vine aquí, había un chico aquí con Emily y le pegó- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Emily cuando ella empezó a llorar.

-¡Que!- Dijo Beca levantándose para abrazar a Emily.

Emily se levantó y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte a Beca.

\- Suerte que Chloe lo vio y entró y le dijo que si no se iba, que llamaría la policía- Dijo Emily todavía abrazando a Beca.

\- ¿Pero tú estás bien?- Dijo Beca.

\- Sí ahora sí- Dijo Emily.

\- Beca, le he dicho a Emily que va a venir a casa unos días con nosotras y que no puede decir que no- Dijo Chloe.

\- Eso es verdad no puedes decir que no- Dijo Beca sonriendo a Emily que por primero vez hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pues vamos- Dijo Emily.

Beca cogió la maleta de Emily y salió ella primero de la casa. Chloe cerró la puerta y Emily acercó su mano para que Chloe la cogiera para ir juntas de la mano.

Entraron en el coche y al cabo de 10 minutos llegaron a casa.

\- ¿Emily quieres algo de comer?- Dijo Beca.

\- No estoy bien- Dijo Emily.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?- Dijo Beca.

\- Si hablemos de algo, pero no de lo que ha pasado, lo quiero olvidar- Dijo Emily sentada en el medio de las otras dos mujeres en la sala de estar.

\- ¿Te gustaría que Maddison dijera tía Emily?- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Oh claro que sí!- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

\- ¡Pues creo que sí lo va hacer!- Dijo Beca.

\- El otro día fuimos al centro comercial y compramos varias cosas para Maddison, ¿las quieres ver?- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Emily. Beca se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar la ropa que compraron para Maddison porque Chloe era imposible que se levantase.

\- ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si, gracias por dejarme estar con vosotras- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Mira que cosa más mona!- Dijo Beca enseñando el traje de color blanco que compraron.

\- ¡Que pequeñito!- Dijo Emily tocando el traje.

\- ¡Mira y de color rosa!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Este me gusta más!- Dijo Emily señalando el rosa.

\- Ya me lo pensaba- Dijo Beca dándole un suave golpe en el brazo de Emily.

\- El otro día pensaba, ¿os imagináis a Aubrey y Stacie también con un bebé?- Dijo Emily.

\- Sí, es más creo que Aubrey lo protegería mucho- Dijo Chloe.

\- Oh y Stacie si fuera una niña le pintaría las uñas cada día- Dijo Beca.

\- Eso seguro Beca- Dijo Emily sonriendo otra vez.

\- ¿Os puedo decir una cosa?- Dijo Chloe poniéndose seria.

Emily y Beca asintieron a la vez.

-¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Buff… Ya me habías asustado- Dijo Emily.

\- ¿Pedimos unas pizzas?- Dijo Beca.

\- Creo que ahora también tengo hambre- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

Beca cogió el móvil y marcó el número para pedir las pizzas. Al cabo de 30 minutos ya tenían las pizzas.

El timbre sonó y Beca fue abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Que hambre!- Dijo Chloe yendo hacía la cocina para preparar los platos y vasos para las tres mujeres.

\- Chloe no me dejes sola- Dijo Emily cuando Chloe entró en la cocina.

\- Ven Emily- Dijo Chloe asomándose por la puerta de la cocina para ver a Emily muy nerviosa.

Emily se levantó y fue a la cocina con Chloe.

\- Em me puedes bajar los vasos- Dijo Chloe.

-Claro- Dijo Emily.

\- Es que bajita que soy y con esta barriga, no puedo hacer nada- Dijo Chloe riéndose.

\- Bueno Beca te gana, es más bajita- Dijo Emily.

\- ¿Alguien está hablando de mi?- Dijo Beca entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Pizza!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Emily sálvame! No sé si me he casado con Chloe o con Amy- Dijo Beca

\- ¡Ei!- Dijo Chloe queriendo perseguir a Beca.

\- Tranquila Beca yo lo hago por ti- Dijo Emily corriendo detrás de Beca.

\- ¡Oh no!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Hoy gano yo!- Dijo Chloe cuando Emily consiguió rodear a Beca.

\- ¡Vale vale! Me rindo- Dijo Beca.

\- Más te vale- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Beca.

\- Vamos a comer venga- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer. Terminaron y volvieron a la sala de estar, pero ya era tarde así que decidieron ir a dormir.

\- Emily puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados- Dijo Chloe acompañando a Emily.

\- Chloe y yo estaremos aquí al lado si necesitas algo- Dijo Beca.

\- Vale, voy a ponerme el pijama- Dijo Emily.

Chloe y Beca entraron en su habitación, se pusieron el pijama y Beca se metió en la cama.

Chloe sacó la cabeza por la puerta y vio que Emily también había apagado la luz de la habitación.

Chloe se metió en la cama también y abrazo a Beca.

\- ¡Qué suerte que llegaste a tiempo!- Dijo Beca susurrando para que Emily no la escuchase.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Buenas noches Maddison- Dijo Beca dándole un beso a la barriga de Chloe.

Estuvieron en silencio durante 5 minutos pero Emily llamó a la puerta.

\- Puedo dormir con vosotras- Dijo Emily des de la puerta de la habitación.

Chloe abrió la luz de la habitación.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Chloe.

Emily se acostó al lado de Chloe y ella la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas quitado el sitio!- Dijo Beca poniendo cara triste.

\- Beca si te quejas te vas a dormir sola- Dijo Chloe riéndose de la cara de su mujer.

\- Os quiero- Dijo Emily abrazando a las dos mujeres.

Chloe apagó la luz.

\- ¡No puedo creer que este durmiendo con 4 mujeres!- Dijo Beca.

Emily soltó una carcajada enorme.

\- Oh por favor Beca, no pienses en cosas raras- Dijo Chloe.

\- Nunca he dormido con tantas mujeres- Dijo Beca.

\- Yo solo he dormido con mi madre- Dijo Emily todavía riéndose de Beca.

\- ¡Buenas noches Beca!- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

\- ¡Buenas noches y Beca no hables más!- Dijo Emily.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron dormidas, Chloe y Beca estaban contentas que ahora Emily estaba bien con ellas y Emily estaba a salvo con ellas.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Dentro de nada la baby shower! No olvidéis dejar una review para decirme lo que habéis pensado sobre este capítulo… ¿Alguna idea? Me gustaría saber si queréis que haga algún capítulo con vuestras ideas.**


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Siento por tardar tanto pero prometo actualizar varias veces esta nueva semana! :)**

* * *

Beca se despertó y vio a Emily cogida de la mano de Chloe. Se levantó y fue hacía la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Beca preparó el desayuno y al cabo de 10 minutos bajo Chloe.

\- ¿Becs?- Dijo Chloe entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca dando un abrazo a Chloe y acariciando la barriga de Chloe.

\- ¿Cómo estás Maddison?- Dijo Beca sin dejar de tocar la barriga de Chloe.

\- Creo que eso quiere decir bien- Dijo Chloe sonriendo cuando notó que Maddison se movió.

\- ¿Y tu cómo estás?- Dijo Beca envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Chloe.

\- Me encuentro súper bien, si no fuera por esta barriga podría hacer de todo- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Suerte que me tienes a mí que te puedo ayudar- Dijo Beca acercándose cada vez más a Beca.

\- Sí lo sé, sólo nos falta nuestra niña y ya seré la mujer más feliz del mundo- Dijo Chloe dándole un suave beso en los labios a Beca.

\- ¿Sabes cómo esta Emily?- Dijo Beca preparando la mesa para desayunar.

\- Creo que esta mejor- Dijo Chloe sentándose en la silla de la cocina.

\- Si quieres, hoy podemos ir a comprar los preparativos para la baby shower con ella así también se entretiene- Dijo Beca colocando varias tostadas encima de la mesa.

\- ¡Me parece genial!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo y acariciándose la barriga.

\- Buenos días- Dijo Emily frotándose los ojos mientras entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Buenos días Em- Dijo Beca acercándose a Emily para darle un abrazo.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar?- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Me encantaría!- Dijo Emily sentándose al lado de Chloe.

Las tres mujeres se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar.

\- Em hemos pensado de ir al centro comercial y comprar los preparativos de la baby shower, ¿quieres venir?- Dijo Chloe pero ya sabía su respuesta.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Me muero por comprar cosas de color rosa- Dijo Emily sonriendo y mirando a Beca.

\- Mejor no voy a decir nada porque sé que voy a perder, porque sois 2 contra una- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Si mejor que no- Dijo Chloe también sonriendo.

Terminaron de desayunar y empezaron a vestir-se, mientras Chloe recogía el desayuno. No tardaron nada en arreglarse las tres se morían de ganas de comprar los preparativos de la baby shower, Chloe y Emily tenían grandes ideas.

* * *

\- ¿Haber que tenéis en mente?- Dijo Beca cuando entraron dentro de una tienda.

\- Vale, he pensado que podemos ordenar el salón con globos de colores rosa y morado- Dijo Chloe.

\- Creo que también estaría bien poner el nombre MADDISON en una pared- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Oh me parece buena idea!- Dijo Chloe.

Beca no podía evitar sonreír ante la emoción de Chloe y Emily.

\- ¿Y para comer? Oh bueno ya sabéis que viene Amy- Dijo Beca riendo.

\- Yo sé hacer cupcakes- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Me encanta Em! Creo que Aubrey también traerá algo- Dijo Chloe.

\- Muy bien pues vamos a comprarlo todo- Dijo Beca.

Chloe y Emily empezaron a coger cosas, no podían parar.

\- ¡Beca ya estamos!- Dijo Emily des de el otro lado de la tienda.

Beca también había cogido algunas cosas.

\- ¡Madre mía! Pero si no vamos a caber- Dijo Beca sonriendo al ver como las dos mujeres llevaban un montón de cosas dentro de un carrito.

\- ¿Qué has cogido Beca?- Dijo Chloe mirando lo que llevaba Beca.

\- Llevo los globos de varios colores y también una cosa para Maddison- Dijo Beca sonriendo mientras miraba lo que había cogido para Maddison.

\- ¿Y qué es?- Dijo Emily.

\- Es un chupete con una cadena de tela de color rosa con topos de color rojo- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- No me lo puedo creer Beca Mitchell- Dijo Chloe.

\- Beale-Mithcell…- Dijo Beca riéndose cuando vio la cara de las mujeres.

\- ¡Ha comprado una cosa de color rosa!- Dijo Chloe alzando un poco la voz.

\- ¡Chlo no chilles!- Dijo Beca.

\- Por favor, hagamos una foto y envíala al grupo de las Bellas- Dijo Chloe.

Emily cogió su móvil, hizo la foto y la mandó al grupo de las Bellas.

 _\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando estas preparando la baby shower de tu hija…- Dijo Emily._

 _\- ¡BECA con una cosa rosa! Me va a dar algo- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- ¡Que mono!- Dijo Ashley._

 _\- ¡Es que Maddison va a ser toda una mini-Chloe!- Dijo Amy._

 _\- ¡Nos vemos dentro de 2 días para la baby shower!- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Si que ganas- Dijo Jessica._

 _\- ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Kiss- Dijo Stacie._

\- Bueno contentas- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Emily.

\- Vamos a pagar- Dijo Beca.

Las tres mujeres fueron a pagar y volvieron a entrar en otra tienda pero esta vez para comprar los ingredientes para los cupcakes.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea Em de cómo decorarlos?- Dijo Chloe mientras miraban varias fotos de cupcakes para tener una idea.

\- Lo mejor será de hacer de varios sabores y cada uno decorarlo de una manera diferente- Dijo Emily.

\- Si eso está bien, así Billy y William seguro que les gustan los de chocolate, ¿Por qué vamos hacer de chocolate no?- Dijo Beca riendo mirando a las dos mujeres.

\- Creo que podemos hacer de chocolate y decorarlos con un lazo de color rosa, después podemos hacer unos de vainilla y decorarlos con un biberón y creo que un último sabor puede ser de galleta y colocar un corazón- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Va a quedar todo perfecto- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Seguro que te quieres encargar tú de todo?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Sí tranquilas, me encanta hacerlo así también no pienso en otras cosas- Dijo Emily con una sonrisa en los labios.

Chloe apretó las dos manos de Emily para decirle que este tranquila.

\- Pues vamos a pagarlo todo- Dijo Beca.

Volvieron a pagar todo lo que compraron, no podían esperar la baby shower, era uno de los momentos más soñados por Chloe.

* * *

Las tres mujeres entraron en el coche para ir a camino a casa.

\- ¿Me podéis dejar en casa?- Dijo Emily.

Chloe que iba en la parte de delante con Beca conduciendo se giró al instante.

\- ¿Estás segura?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Sí quiero ir a casa, quiero estar tranquila, es más tendré que hacer los cupcakes para Maddison- Dijo Emily sonriendo-

\- Ya sabes que puedes volver a casa- Dijo Beca.

\- Si lo sé, pero que voy a estar bien, parecéis mis madres- Dijo Emily sonriendo aún más.

Llegaron a casa de Emily, bajaron del coche y se despidieron.

\- ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Te quiero!- Dijo Emily mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a Chloe.

\- A ti también te quiero Maddison- Dijo Emily cuando notó que Maddison se movió.

\- ¿Y a mí?- Dijo Beca con cara de cachorro.

\- ¿Oh Chloe te lo puedes creer?- Dijo Emily señalando a Beca.

\- Ha aprendido de las mejores- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Te quiero!- Dijo Emily abrazando también a Beca.

Chloe volvió a entrar en el coche ya no aguataba tanto rato de pie estaba embarazada de 37 semanas, ya no podía más.

Beca ayudó a entrar las bolsas a Emily.

\- ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos días!- Dijo Beca volviendo a abrazar a Emily.

\- Adiós- Dijo Emily con la mano.

Chloe también le dijo adiós con la mano, Beca entró en el coche y fueron a su casa.

\- ¡Que ganas tengo de que salga ya!- Dijo Chloe mientras con la ayuda de Beca salía del coche.

\- Sí bueno ya tengo ganas de verla- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Te ayudo con las bolsas Becs?- Dijo Chloe.

\- No ya puedo yo sola- Dijo Beca.

Chloe se sentó en la punta del sofá y Beca terminó de colocar las cosas para que dentro de dos días pudieran celebrar la baby shower de Maddison, querían conocerla ya pero lo mejor de todo es que quedaba poco.

* * *

 **¡En el próximo capítulo la BABY SHOWER! ¡Espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis una review! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Gracias!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Dejadme alguna review así sé que no soy la única quien lo lee! ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día de la baby shower, Beca había preparado el salón y Chloe se estaba encargando de la decoración.

Sonó el timbre de su casa, era Emily.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

\- Hola- Dijo Emily abrazando a Beca.

\- ¿Dónde están los cupcakes?- Dijo Beca cuando vio que Emily no llevaba nada.

\- Oh están en el coche, hay dos cajas, ¿me puedes ayudar?- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Claro!- Dijo Beca yendo hacía el coche que estaba delante de su casa.

Beca y Emily cogieron las dos cajas y entraron en su casa.

\- Puedes dejarlas aquí- Dijo Beca señalando una mesa que estaba en un lateral del comedor.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe entrando al comedor que estaba en la cocina.

\- ¡Chloe!- Dijo Emily abrazándola muy fuerte.

\- Hola Maddison- Dijo Emily frotando la barriga de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué te parece como está quedando?- Dijo Beca.

\- Me está gustando mucho, ¿cómo queréis poner los cupcakes?- Dijo Emily.

\- El otro día compre cajas de colores con un lazo, creo que podemos poner cada cupcake de diferente sabor en una caja- Dijo Chloe enseñando las cajas.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Emily.

Chloe y Emily empezaron a colocar los cupcakes, estaban perfectos.

\- ¿Sabes a qué hora van venir las Bellas y tu familia?- Dijo Emily a Beca.

\- Creo que de aquí una hora ya vendrán- Dijo Beca.

\- Oh pues me voy a cambiar y vuelvo de aquí un rato- Dijo Emily cogiendo las llaves del coche.

\- ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Adiós- Dijo Beca acompañando a Emily a la puerta.

* * *

Chloe acabó de organizar bien todo el comedor mientras Beca se fue a cambiar. Chloe colocó varios globos alrededor de la mesa y también varios en la puerta del comedor.

\- Chlo, ¿quieres ir a cambiarte tú?- Dijo Beca cuando entraba por la puerta.

\- Sí, ¿puedes colocar las letras en la pared?- Dijo Chloe acercándose a Beca para darle un suave beso en los labios.

\- Claro que sí- Dijo Beca acariciando la barriga de Chloe.

Chloe se fue a vestir y Beca empezó a colocar las letras en la pared, cuando acababa de terminar sonó el timbre.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca cuando vio a Piper y a Alex.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?- Dijo Piper abrazando a Beca.

\- ¡Alex!- Dijo Beca también abrazando a Alex

\- ¡Pasar! ¡Hay que ganas de veros tenía!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Dónde está Chloe?- Dijo Alex entrando en el comedor.

\- Esta arriba cambiándose- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Chloe!- Dijo Piper des de el comedor bastante fuerte para que la oyera.

\- ¡Piper!- Dijo Chloe saliendo de la habitación.

\- Chlo no corras- Dijo Beca sonriendo ante la emoción de ver a Piper.

\- ¡Piper, Alex!- Dijo Chloe entrando en el comedor abrazando a Piper.

\- ¡Chloe!- Dijo Alex también abrazando a Chloe.

\- Piper quítate la chaqueta que hace calor aquí dentro- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Que barriga tienes! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Dijo Alex cambiando de tema.

\- Muy bien, tengo ganas de ver a Maddison- Dijo Chloe.

\- Nosotros también- Dijo Piper sonriendo.

\- ¿Os gusta la decoración?- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de Chloe en el sofá.

\- Esta todo perfecto- Dijo Alex.

\- Bueno nosotros queremos daros un regalo por avanzado-Dijo Piper enseñando una cajita de color blanco.

Piper le dio la caja a Beca y a Chloe.

\- Por favor abrirla las dos juntas- Dijo Alex.

Beca y Chloe abrieron la caja, no sabían que decir.

\- ¡Que!- Dijo Beca.

Chloe ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Funciono la primera vez, pero no queríamos decirlo hasta que fuera seguro!- Dijo Piper emocionada abrazando a Chloe.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estas embarazada!- Dijo Beca abrazando a Piper y a Chloe.

\- Oh enhorabuena Alex- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por todo!- Dijo Alex abrazando a Beca y a Chloe.

\- Mama y Papa ya lo saben, Emma y Justin también, pero, ¿no notáis algo raro?- Dijo Piper sonriendo.

\- No, hay dos pares de calcetines, unos beige y unos de color blanco- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Ay Chloe! ¿Gemelos?- Dijo Beca saltando para levantarse del sofá otra vez.

\- ¡Que!- Dijo Chloe sin moverse.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Piper volviendo a abrazar a Chloe y a Beca.

\- Nunca os podremos agradecer lo que habéis hecho- Dijo Alex emocionado.

\- ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!- Dijo Chloe emocionada frotándose la barriguita.

\- ¿Has oído Maddison, que vas a tener unos primitos nuevos?- Dijo Piper acariciando la barriga de Chloe.

\- Pero ya veréis…- Dijo Justin señalando a Piper que se quitara la chaqueta.

\- ¡Mirad!- Dijo Piper tocándose la barriga que ya se le notaba un poco.

\- ¡Madre mía!- Dijo Beca acariciando la barriga de Piper.

\- ¡Nos tenemos que hacer una foto!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Ya sabéis el sexo de los gemelos?- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de Chloe.

\- No todavía no- Dijo Alex

\- Es que todavía estoy en shock- Dijo Beca todavía un poco emocionada.

* * *

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato más pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

\- ¡Tía Beca!- Dijo Billy justo cuando Beca abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Mis niños!- Dijo Beca agachándose para abrazar a Billy y a William.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Emma también abrazando a Beca.

\- ¡Hola Justin!- Dijo Beca también saludando a Justin.

\- ¡Tía Chloe!- Dijo Billy sentándose al lado de Chloe en el sofá.

\- ¿Y a mí que no me dices nada?- Dijo Piper.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo el pequeño de la familia acercándose a Piper para darle un abrazo pero volvió a sentarse con Chloe.

\- Hola- Dijo William al entrar al comedor.

\- ¡Hola Willam!- Dijo Alex dándole un abrazo.

Todos se saludaron y se sentaron cada uno en una parte del comedor, pero el timbre volvió a sonar y esto quería decir que todas las Bellas ya estaban aquí.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca abrazando a todas las Bellas en la puerta de su casa.

\- ¡Qué bonito!- Dijo Aubrey cuando entró en el comedor.

\- ¡Mmh cupcakes!- Dijo Amy saludando con la mano a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Bellas!- Dijo Chloe que estaba sentada en el sofá pero con la ayuda de Emma se levantó.

\- ¡Mini Chloe!- Dijo Stacie tocando la barriga de Chloe y abrazándola.

\- ¡Hola a todo el mundo!- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Billy cuando Emily se sentó a su lado.

\- ¡Hola a todas!- Dijo Alex.

\- Bueno ahora solo faltan los abuelos- Dijo Piper.

\- ¡Ah he traído un pastel de chocolate!- Dijo Aubrey saliendo del comedor para ir al coche a buscarlo.

\- ¡Aubrey!- Dijo el padre de Beca.

\- ¡Hola! – Dijo Aubrey cuando vio que los abuelos ya llegaban.

\- Beca ya han llegado los abuelos- Dijo Aubrey mientras volvía entrar en la casa.

\- ¡Abuelo!- Dijo William corriendo para ir a abrazar a su abuelo y después a su abuela.

\- ¡Papa!- Dijo Beca saludando a Andrew.

\- ¡Hola Bellas!- Dijo Holly saludando a todas las Bellas.

\- ¿Dónde está mi primera nieta?- Dijo el padre de Chloe.

\- ¡Aquí!- Dijo Chloe acercándose a sus padres.

\- Hola cariño- Dijo Holly.

\- Bueno ahora que estáis todos aquí quiero daros las gracias por todo el apoyo y bueno que disfrutéis mucho- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Los cupcakes los he hecho yo, hay de tres sabores y Aubrey ha traído una tarta- Dijo Emily.

Estuvieron hablando, comiendo pero sobretodo disfrutando.

* * *

\- Vamos hacer una cosa, así que Beca y Chloe poneros en el medio del comedor- Dijo Emma colocando dos sillas.

\- ¡Que nervios!- Dijo Chloe mientras Aubrey les tapaba los ojos a las dos mujeres.

Todos colocaron los regalos que tenían para Maddison, pero también para las dos mujeres.

Emma les quitó la venda de los ojos.

\- Este regalo es de parte de William y Billy- Dijo Justin mientras los dos niños entraban en la sala con un regalo.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Beca cuando abrió la caja y vio que era una manta de color rosa con dibujos de animales.

\- ¿Es lo que comprasteis el día del centro comercial?- Dijo Chloe sonriendo a sus sobreinos que estaban delante de ellas.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Billy.

\- ¿Os gusta?- Dijo William mirando a sus dos tías.

-¡Nos encanta! Cuando nazca la vamos a tapar con ella- Dijo Beca levantándose para dar un abrazo a los dos niños.

\- ¿Niños queréis darle un beso a Maddison?- Dijo Emma.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Billy.

Los dos chicos dieron un beso en la barriga de Chloe, Justin no pudo evitar hacer unas cuantas fotos.

\- ¡Bueno ahora es el turno de las Bellas!- Dijo Amy gritando.

Todas las Bellas se levantaron y Aubrey trajo una cesta enorme toda llena de cosas para Maddison.

\- ¡Todo eso lo vais a necesitar!- Dijo Holly sonriendo.

\- ¡Madre mía cuantas cosas!- Dijo Beca.

-¡Beca no te estreses que aún no habéis empezado!- Dijo Emma riendo mientras veía la cara de Beca al ver tantas cosas.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Chloe tirándoles un beso con la mano.

-¡Esperad que hay más!- Dijo Cynthia mientras Stacie sacó un regalo.

Chloe y Beca abrieron el regalo, pero se quedaron boquiabiertas cuando vieron lo que era.

\- ¡Que cosa más mona!- Dijo Chloe emocionándose.

\- ¿Quién ha hecho esto?- Dijo Beca cogiendo la mano a Chloe y con la otra sacando el regalo.

\- ¡Es una chaqueta de bebe que pone BELLAS!- Dijo Holly.

\- Lo ha hecho la madre de Aubrey- Dijo Stacie.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Beca levantándose y dar un abrazo a cada una de las Bellas.

\- Bueno ahora es nuestro turno- Dijo Alex sacando una cajita del bolso de Piper.

\- ¡Espero que os guste! Hay un regalo para cada una- Dijo Piper dándole la cajita a Chloe.

\- ¡Oh!- Dijo Chloe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué es?- Dijo Billy que estaba sentado al lado de su abuelo.

Beca levantó la cajita y pudieron ver que había dos colgantes con las letras BCM en el centro.

\- ¡Qué bonito!- Dijo Emily sonriendo al ver como Chloe cada vez se estaba emocionando más.

\- ¡Gracias de verdad!- Dijo Chloe levantándose con la ayuda de Beca para ir a abrazar a Piper y a Alex.

-¡Gracias a vosotras!- Dijo Piper abrazando muy fuerte a su hermana y tocando la barriguita.

\- ¡Gracias!- Dijo Beca abrazando también a la pareja y tocando la barriga de Piper.

\- ¡Pero esperaros que quedan los abuelos!- Dijo Andrew.

Sheila y Holly salieron de la sala y entraron una enorme caja.

\- ¿Billy, William me queréis ayudar?- Dijo Beca para que Chloe no se levantara.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se pusieron a desenvolver la enorme caja.

\- ¡Ah me muero!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio el regalo.

\- ¡Yo también!- Dijo Beca.

\- ¿Os gusta?- Dijo Leo sonriendo mientras veía a los dos mujeres.

\- ¡No puede ser mejor!- Dijo Beca acercándose a su padre, a Sheila y a sus suegros.

\- ¡Muchas gracias familia!- Dijo Chloe levantándose, acercándose a la caja para ver el cochecito para Maddison que sus padres les habían regalado.

\- ¡Es que el color es perfecto!- Dijo Beca abrazando a Holly.

\- ¡Oh muchas gracias!- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Andrew y después a Sheila.

\- Yo me estoy muriendo porque es rosa y Beca no ha tenido un ataque- Dijo Aubrey riendo.

\- ¡Eh! Pero es un rosa mono- Dijo Beca.

Chloe al escuchar esa palabra se giró directamente hacía Beca.

-¡No me puede creer que mi mujer haya dicho mono!- Dijo Chloe que hizo que todo el mundo riera.

\- ¡Eh que es para Maddison!- Dijo Beca tocando la barriga de Chloe y guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a todos de verdad!- Dijo Chloe.

Todos siguieron hablando y celebrando que ya quedaba poco para conocer a Maddison, ninguno podía esperar más.

* * *

Al cabo de un par de horas todo el mundo se fue, Emily se quedó a ayudar a recoger a Beca, pero cuando terminó también se fue y dejo a las dos mujeres solas.

\- ¿Te ha gustado la baby shower?- Dijo Beca mientras se tumbaba en la cama donde Chloe ya hacía rato que estaba descansando.

\- Me ha encantado- Dijo Chloe girándose para que pudiera ver a Beca.

Beca se sentó y levantó el jersey de Chloe.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer?- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Voy a hablar con nuestra hija, no pienses mal- Dijo Beca dándole un suave golpe en el brazo a Chloe.

\- Hola Maddison, soy mama, quiero que sepas que no puedo esperar a conocerte, no sé que voy hacer la primera vez que te tenga en mis brazos, pero, te aseguro que seré la mujer más feliz del mundo, quiero que sepas también que mama quiere mucho a mama y que nunca va dejar que le pasa nada porque quiero estar con ella siempre- Dijo Beca mientras frotaba la barriga de Chloe sin parar.

\- Yo también te quiero- Dijo Chloe dándole un suave beso en los labios a Beca y colocar su mano encima de la mano de Beca en su barriga.

\- Te amo- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la barriga a Chloe.

Las dos mujeres apagaron la luz y se quedaron dormidas, habían tenido un gran día con gran gente de su vida, pero faltaba la persona más importante en su vida que quedaba poco para que entrara en su vida para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias! ¡Ya queda poco para el nacimiento! ¿Algún nombre para los gemelos en mente? ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Beca se despertó cuando la luz del sol entraba por el pequeño espacio que había entre la persiana y la ventana.

Se levantó y se duchó en silencio ya que no quería despertar a Chloe tan pronto.

Hoy era la última visita al médico antes que Maddison naciera.

Beca se fue hacia abajo y preparó el desayuno, cuando ya lo tenía preparado fue a despertar a Chloe.

\- Chloe- Dijo Beca sentándose al otro lado de la cama acariciando la barriga de Chloe.

\- Mmhh- Dijo Chloe frotándose los ojos con las dos manos.

\- Buenos días- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en la frente de Chloe.

\- Buenos días- Dijo Chloe intentando sentarse en la cama.

\- ¡Yo te ayudo!- Dijo Beca ayudando a Chloe.

\- Que ganas tengo de que salga ya- Dijo Chloe mirándose la barriga.

\- Ya queda menos Chlo- Dijo Beca frotándole la espalda.

\- Es que no estoy cómoda en ningún sitio- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Vamos Chloe!- Dijo Beca tocando la barriga de Chloe notando como Maddison se movía.

\- Ayúdame a levantarme que quiero vestirme- Dijo Chloe.

Beca la ayudó a levantarse y arreglo la habitación mientras Chloe estaba en el cuarto de baño arreglándose.

Chloe salió del baño en ropa interior en busca de Beca.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo Chloe saliendo por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Estoy aquí- Dijo Beca cuando salió de una habitación que tenían al lado de la de Maddison.

\- ¡Ven!- Dijo Chloe alzando la voz.

Beca no se lo pensó y fue corriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Beca cuando entró en la habitación.

\- No me encuentro nada bien- Dijo Chloe sentándose en un lado de la cama.

Beca se sentó al lado de Chloe.

\- Tranquila ahora vamos al médico- Dijo Beca dándole la mano a Chloe.

\- Mientras me ducho, ¿Puedes estar dentro del baño conmigo?- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

\- Claro que sí, vamos- Dijo Beca levantándose de la cama y preparando el cuarto de baño para Chloe.

Chloe se empezó a duchar y Beca estaba sentada al lado de la ducha mirando su móvil.

\- Beca ya estoy- Dijo Chloe abriendo la cortina de la ducha.

Beca le dio la toalla y salió del baño para que Chloe se pudiera vestir, se puso un jersey bastante ancho y unos pantalones de color negro.

Chloe al cabo de 10 minutos bajo y se sentó en la cocina para empezar a desayunar con Beca.

\- ¿Mejor?- Dijo Beca mientras colocaba un vaso de zumo delante de Chloe.

\- Sí- Dijo Chloe comiendo una tostada.

\- No sé si voy a ser capaz…- Dijo Chloe mirándose la barriga.

\- ¡Chloe, claro que vas a ser capaz! No me voy a ir de tu lado pase lo que pase- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe para darle un abrazo cuando vio que se le escaba una lágrima.

\- Pase lo que pase, no te vayas- Dijo Chloe abrazando a Beca muy fuerte como nunca había hecho.

\- No me voy a ir- Dijo Beca besando a Chloe en la cabeza.

Beca y Chloe recogieron la cocina y fueron hacia la clínica.

* * *

\- Tranquila Chlo- Dijo Beca cuando se sentaron en la sala de espera.

\- Estoy mejor- Dijo Chloe cogiendo la mano de Beca y sonriéndole.

\- Chloe Beale-Mitchell- Dijo una enfermera que nunca la habían visto.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y siguieron a la enfermera.

\- Hola- Dijo el doctor cuando las dos mujeres entraron por la puerta.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca sentándose.

\- ¿Cómo estas Chloe?- Dijo el doctor.

\- Bueno hoy me encuentro un poco mal- Dijo Chloe.

\- Eso ya es normal, quedan días para que Maddison nazca, no te preocupes- Dijo el doctor.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo una mujer entrando por la puerta y se sentó al lado del doctor.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca sorprendida.

\- Bueno os presento a la doctora Adams- Dijo el doctor.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, con el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes oscuros.

\- Bueno me podéis llamar Donna, yo soy comadrona y voy estar en el nacimiento de Maddison- Dijo Donna.

\- ¿Quién más va estar en el parto?- Dijo Beca.

\- El parto si es normal, sin ninguna complicación estarán dos enfermeras y yo- Dijo Donna.

\- Yo ya le he explicado todo el seguimiento que hemos hecho durante el embarazo y durante el parto no tiene que haber ninguna complicación- Dijo el doctor.

\- ¿Beca vas a querer entrar en el parto?- Dijo Donna.

\- ¡Si, claro que sí!- Dijo Beca sonriendo a los dos doctores.

\- Pues muchas gracias chicas, os dejo con Donna y seguís hablando - Dijo el doctor que se levantó y salió por la puerta.

\- He escuchado que se llama Maddison- Dijo Donna que quería saber algo más sobre las chicas.

\- Sí- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Yo también tengo hijos, bueno tengo 2 niños y 1 niña- Dijo Donna.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y como se llaman?- Dijo Chloe que tenia curiosidad.

\- Los chicos se llaman Mike y Logan y bueno la niña se llama Grace- Dijo Donna sonriendo.

\- Hola- Dijeron dos chicas jóvenes entrando.

\- Oh, os presento a las dos enfermeras que van estar en el parto, Heather y Lisa- Dijo Donna.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca.

\- El doctor me ha explicado todo vuestro seguimiento, todo está perfecto, así que solo falta que Maddison quiera salir- Dijo Donna.

\- Ya queda poco- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si aquí en los archivos dice que sales de cuenta en 3 días- Dijo Donna sonriendo.

\- Ya mismo- Dijo Lisa.

\- Bueno para el día que nazca, tienes que traer todo lo que tu necesites, pijama, objetos de higiene personal y todo eso, para Maddison tienes que traer dos pijamas, una mantita y un gorrito para la cabeza- Dijo Donna.

\- Vale, de acuerdo- Dijo Beca.

\- Muy bien chicas, nos vemos el día que Maddison quiera salir- Dijo Donna levantándose de la silla.

\- Adiós, gracias- Dijo Chloe levantándose con la ayuda de Heather y Lisa mientras Beca cogía el bolso de Choe.

\- Adiós – Dijo Beca.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la clínica y entraron en el coche.

* * *

\- Chloe voy a ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para Maddison, ¿quieres que te deje en casa?- Dijo Beca mientras encendía el coche.

\- Sí mejor que me dejes en casa, porque si encontramos algun fan, me da miedo que empiecen a decirme cosas y que me maree o algo- Dijo Chloe.

\- Vale, ¿Qué quieres que compre?- Dijo Beca.

\- Compra dos pijamas, después compra también un par de gorritos y una bolsa de bebé grande para ponerlo todo- Dijo Chloe.

Beca dejó a Chloe en casa y fue al centro comercial.

Chloe se puso el pijama, se sentó en el sofá y miro la televisión un rato.

Beca como era sábado tuvo faena en entrar al centro comercial, estaba lleno de gente, suerte que había dejado a Chloe en casa.

Beca entró en una tienda pero un montón de chicos y chicas adolescentes fueron hacia ella.

-¡Hola!- Dijo un chico con el pelo rubio y con los ojos azules.

\- ¡Beca!- Dijo un chico que estaba al lado del otro chico.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca des de la tienda.

Empezaron hacer fotos de ella, pero a los cinco minutos se fueron.

\- Hola, una pregunta- Dijo Beca yendo hacía la caja donde había una mujer mayor.

\- Hola, ¿desea algo?- Dijo la mujer mayor.

\- Si estaba buscando dos pijamas para un recién nacido- Dijo Beca sonriendo a la mujer mayor.

\- Niño o niña- Dijo la mujer mayor que por lo que decía en su placa que llevaba en el jersey se llama Elizabeth.

\- Niña- Dijo Beca.

\- Oh bien sígueme y le enseñaré algunos- Dijo la mujer mayor.

Elizabeth le enseñó a Beca varios pijamas, pero Beca se enamoró de tres, uno era de color beige con uno osito enorme, el otro era todo rosa con topos blancos y el otro era de color blanco con el dibujo de una niña pequeña.

\- Me llevo estos tres y estos gorritos- Dijo Beca.

\- Muy bien- Dijo la señora.

Beca pagó y se fue hacia otra tienda.

Beca encontró la bolsa perfecta después de estando buscando durante un buen rato, la bolsa era muy sencilla seguro que a Chloe le encantaría, era de color rosa y tenía flores dibujadas por todo la bolsa de varios colores.

Beca se fue del centro comercial y llegó a casa.

\- Chlo- Dijo Beca.

\- Estoy arriba- Dijo Chloe.

Beca cogió todo lo que había comprado y se fue hacia arriba, Chloe estaba en la habitación de Maddison.

\- Ya he llegado- Dijo Beca entrando en la habitación enseñándole la bolsa que llevaba.

\- ¿Haber que has comprado?- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

Beca puso todo lo que había comprado encima de la cómoda.

\- ¡Me encanta!- Dijo Chloe cuando vio el pijama blanco con el bebé dibujado.

Chloe empezó a preparar la bolsa para cuando tenga que ir a dar a luz, coloco sus pijamas y los de Maddison, los gorritos y la manta que Billy y William les habían regalado en la baby shower.

Ahora sí que solo quedaba esperar a que Maddison naciera, estaba todo preparado.

* * *

 **¡No olvidéis dejar una review! ¡Me motivan mucho a continuar! ¡Gracias!**


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ;)**

* * *

Hacía dos días que Chloe dormía sola, no era porque Beca y ella se habían peleado o enfadado, pero es que Chloe ya no aguantaba más, se encontraba muy pesada pero sobre todo tenía una barriga inmensa cosa que tanto ella como Beca estaban súper incomodas en la cama, por eso Beca decidió ir a dormir a una habitación que tenían al final del pasillo. Pero esa noche no, se quedó dormida en el sofá con el ordenador encima de las piernas escuchando música.

Chloe se despertó en medio de la noche y se encontró las sábanas mojadas.

\- Oh no- Pensó cuando una contracción le vino.

\- ¡Beca!- Chilló Chloe des de la habitación todavía tumbada en la cama intentando levantarse.

Beca se enteró de nada, estaba bastante dormida.

Chloe se sentó en la cama como pudo y con la ayuda de la mesita de noche que tenía al lado de la cama se levantó.

-¡Beca! ¡Aaah!- Chloe volvió a chillar pero esta vez estaba en el principio de las escaleras.

Beca dio un salto cuando escuchó su nombre y más cuando vio Chloe la que chillaba.

-¡Chloe!- Dijo Beca yendo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Maddison ya viene!- Dijo Chloe agarrándose la barriga del dolor que tenía.

\- Vamos tú respira, voy a coger las cosas- Dijo Beca corriendo hacia la habitación de Maddison para coger la bolsa que habían preparado días antes.

-¡Aaah!- Dijo Chloe cillando aún más.

\- ¡Ya voy Chloe!- Dijo Beca corriendo cogiendo sus chaquetas y las llaves del coche.

\- ¡Beca cállate y vámonos!- Dijo Chloe cogiendo su chaqueta y poniéndosela.

Beca le abrió la puerta del coche a Chloe y con su ayuda la sentó en el coche como pudo.

-¡Espérate Beca! ¡Aaah!- Dijo Chloe ahora rota de dolor con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Respira Chloe!- Dijo Beca entrando por su puerta del coche que había dejado la bolsa de Maddison detrás del coche.

\- ¡Vamos Beca!- Dijo Chloe cogiéndose la barriga.

Beca fue a la clínica lo más rápido que pudo, nunca había ido tan rápido pero Chloe había tenido varias contracciones.

* * *

-¡Hola! Chloe está de parto- Dijo Beca entrando por la puerta con Chloe de la mano y con la otra mano los papeles y la bolsa.

Rápidamente varias enfermeras atendieron a Chloe y la sentaron en una silla de ruedas para ir hacia la sala de parto.

-¡Aaaah!- Dijo Chloe cuando tuvo otra contracción.

Beca estuvo a su lado en todo momento, no la dejó ni un segundo.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Donna entrando por la puerta vestida de blanco para que Chloe diera a luz.

-Esta de 6 centímetros- Dijo Heather que también estaba allí.

-Chloe lo estás haciendo muy bien sigue así- Dijo Lisa diciéndole que respirara.

-¡Aaah ¡Aaah!- Dijo Chloe cuando tuvo otra contracción.

Beca le frotó la mano.

\- Beca no puedo- Dijo Chloe llorando de dolor.

\- Vamos tranquila Chlo, lo estás haciendo perfecto- Dijo Beca acariciando el pelo de Chloe.

\- ¿Beca vas a estar en el parto, no?- Dijo Donna.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Beca sin pensárselo.

\- Bien porque te tienes que vestirte de blanco- Dijo Donna enseñándole el traje que llevaban ellas pero de tela fina.

Beca se puso el traje.

\- Todavía hay para rato- Dijo Lisa mirando de cuantos centímetros estaba Chloe.

-¡Aaaah!- Dijo Chloe cogiéndose la barriga.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres y a mi padre y Sheila?- Dijo Beca.

Chloe asintió.

\- Por favor si pasa algo mientras estoy llamando avisadme- Dijo Beca.

\- Si tranquila, Chloe va a estar bien- Dijo Heather.

Beca salió de la sala, fue hacía la recepción del hospital y llamó a su familia.

* * *

 _\- Papa- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Beca? Son las 2 de la madrugada- Dijo Andrew._

 _\- Estamos en la clínica, Chloe está dando a luz- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡Oh cariño! ¡Ahora venimos!- Dijo Andrew._

Beca colgó y llamó a Holly.

- _¡Holly! Chloe esta dando a luz- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Oh Beca, ahora venimos, nos vemos dentro de un rato- Dijo Holly._

 _\- Gracias- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Dale un beso de mi parte y de Leo- Dijo Holly._

 _\- Si, está bien, ya está de 6 centímetros- Dijo Beca._

 _\- Ya no queda nada para que seas mama- Dijo Holly._

 _\- Si, no me lo puedo creer- Dijo Beca emocionándose._

 _\- ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo Holly._

* * *

Beca no tardó nada, al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba de vuelta al lado de Chloe.

-¡Chloe lo estás haciendo muy bien! No dejes de respirar- Dijo Lisa sonriendo a las dos mujeres.

\- Esto es imposible- Dijo Chloe.

\- Tranquila, todo está yendo perfecto- Dijo Beca que no sabía que decir porque veía que Chloe estaba sufriendo y que no podía más.

\- Chloe, ¿quieres la epidural?- Dijo Donna.

\- ¡No!- Dijo Chloe.

\- Vamos Chloe que no va a pasar nada y que vas a estar mejor- Dijo Beca mirando a Chloe.

\- Bueno sí, ¡aaah!- Dijo Chloe cuando notó que otro contracción fuerte le vino.

Chloe estaba cada vez más cerca para dar a luz, las contracciones cada vez eran más frecuentes. Ya habían colocado el monitor para poder ver el latido de Chloe y el latido de Maddison y la epidural estaba haciendo efecto.

\- Muy bien estas de nueve centímetros- Dijo Donna.

-Ya queda menos para conocer a Maddison- Dijo Heather sonriendo mientras se ponía unos guantes.

Chloe y Beca se miraron y sonrieron a la vez.

-¡Aaah!- Dijo Chloe. Ya no podía más pero quedaba poco.

-Hola, perdón pero los padres de Beca ya han llegado y han dicho que los padres de Chloe están a punto de llegar- Dijo una enfermera entrando en la sala de parto.

\- Vale gracias, diles que ya casi son abuelos que queda muy poco- Dijo Donna.

Habían pasado diez minutos y había llegado la hora.

\- Bueno Chloe estas de diez centímetros- Dijo Lisa.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡Aaah!- Dijo Chloe que ya estaba agotado de estar tanto rato con las contracciones, pero ya quedaba poco, solo quedaba un último esfuerzo.

\- Ahora cada vez que tengas una contracción tienes que apretar muy fuerte- Dijo Donna colocándose delante de la cama.

Beca se puso al lado de Chloe agarrándola la mano.

\- ¡Aquí viene una!- Dijo Heather.

-¡Muy bien Chloe!- Dijo Donna.

\- ¡Ves respirando!- Dijo Lisa.

\- Otra- Dijo Heather.

-¡Muy bien Chloe, casi ya esta!- Dijo Donna.

Beca cada vez que venía una contracción agarraba la mano de Chloe más fuerte.

\- ¡A tope!- Dijo Donna cuando ya podía coger la cabeza de Maddison.

Entonces escucharon el bebé, su hija, empezó a llorar.

Donna colocó a Maddison encima del pecho de Chloe.

Chloe no paraba de llorar de la emoción y Beca le dio un beso en la mejilla de Chloe.

-¡Lo has hecho perfecto, estoy muy orgullosa!- Dijo Beca ahora también emocionándose.

-¡Enhorabuena chicas!- Dijo Lisa.

Heather y Lisa cogieron un par de toallas y limpiaron a Maddison.

Donna cogió unas tijeras para poder cortar el cordón umbilical.

\- ¿Beca quieres hacerlo tú?- Dijo Donna.

\- Claro- Dijo Beca sonriendo yendo hacía donde estaba Donna.

Beca cogió las tijeras y cortó el cordón umbilical.

Heather cogió a Maddison.

\- Beca siéntate- Dijo Lisa señalando a Beca una silla que había cerca de la cama de Chloe.

Beca se sentó y Heather colocó a Maddison en los brazos de Beca por primera vez.

\- Sobretodo que no coja frío- Dijo Heather.

Beca cogió a su hija por primera vez, se la acerco a su cara y le dio un beso en su pequeña mejilla.

Maddison era perfecta tenía la piel blanquita, era pequeñita pero tenía un llanto que no sabían de dónde salía.

Beca no pudo evitar emocionándose mientras con mucho cuidado cogía a su hija.

-¡Es perfecta Chlo!- Dijo Beca mientras no dejaba de mirar a Maddison.

* * *

Donna, Lisa y Heather se llevaron a Chloe para poder lavarla bien y hacerle una revisión para saber que todo estaba bien en su cuerpo.

Entonces entró una enfermera, fue a mirar a Maddison y llevaba un pijama que Chloe y Beca habían comprado días antes.

-Hola, ¿eres Beca?- Dijo la enfermera muy flojito porque no quería despertar a Maddison que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Beca.

\- Sí soy yo- Dijo Beca levantando la vista de Maddison por primera vez.

\- Vale ya tenemos la habitación de Chloe preparada, ¿quieres que avisemos a sus familiares que todo está bien?- Dijo la enfermera todavía hablando flojo.

\- Sí claro vamos a la habitación, oh que encantaría que se lo dijeres a mi familia- Dijo Beca.

La enfermera cogió a Maddison de los brazos de Beca y la vistió y también le puso un gorrito de color rosa.

Beca cogió la bolsa de Maddison que había traído la enfermera.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la sala y fueron hacía la habitación de Chloe, era pequeña pero muy acogedora, Había una cama con varios armarios alrededor, una cuna para Maddison y un sofá.

\- Voy avisar a la familia- Dijo la enfermera dejando a Maddison en los brazos de Beca que ella ya había dejado la bolsa en un armario.

Beca no se lo pensó y volvió a coger a Maddison en sus brazos, era la primera vez que estaban las dos juntas. Beca se sentó en el sofá.

\- Hola, ¿familiares de Chloe Beale-Mitchell? - Dijo la misma enfermera que acababa de estar con Beca.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijeron ahora todos los abuelos. Los padres de Chloe hacía un rato que habían llegado.

\- Enhorabuena ya son abuelos, las dos están perfectamente- Dijo la enfermera.

\- ¿Cuándo las podremos ver?- Dijo Andrew con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

\- Ahora están arreglando a Chloe y Maddison está con Beca, cuando estén en la habitación las tres, entonces podrán ir- Dijo la enfermera sonriendo al ver la cara de felicidad que tenían los abuelos.

Los cuatro abuelos se abrazaron unos a otros, no podían estar más contentos. Andrew y Sheila era la primera vez que eran abuelos y Holly y Leo la primera vez que tenían una nieta.

* * *

Beca todavía estaba sentada en el sofá contemplando cada milímetro del cuerpo de Maddison.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Donna entrando por la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo está Chloe?- Dijo Beca levantándose del sofá.

\- Ahora viene- Dijo Donna.

\- Sobretodo esta noche que Maddison no coja frío y si Chloe se quiere levantar de la cama con ayuda, está muy bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba- Dijo Donna saliendo de la habitación.

Al cabo de cinco minutos vinieron Lisa y Heather con Chloe.

-Hola- Dijo Beca tocando la mano de Chloe.

\- Hola cariño- Dijo Chloe que con la ayuda de Heather y Lisa se tumbó en la cama.

Heather y Lisa se fueron y dejaron a las dos mujeres por primera vez a solas con su hija recién nacida.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe y poniendo a Maddison en los brazos de Chloe.

\- ¡Es perfecta!- Dijo Chloe colocando un beso en la frente de Maddison.

\- Lo has hecho genial, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Dijo Beca tocando la mano de Chloe.

\- Gracias- Dijo Chloe emocionada.

\- Vamos a ser las mejores madres del mundo- Dijo Beca tocando la mejilla de Maddison.

\- Claro que sí, gracias por no dejarme sola- Dijo Chloe haciéndole un gesto a Beca para que cogiera a Maddison. Chloe estaba muy cansada.

Escucharon ruido en el pasillo, eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- Hola- Dijo Holly abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- Hola- Dijo Beca que aún tenía a Maddison en los brazos.

\- Hola mamas- Dijo Andrew entrando por la puerta seguido de Sheila y Leo.

\- ¿Cómo estas Chloe?- Dijo Holly acercándose a su hija para darle un beso.

\- Estoy bien mama, estoy muy cansada- Dijo Chloe con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey Maddison!- Dijo Andrew mientras tocó la mano de Maddison.

\- ¿La puedo coger?- Dijo Holly abrazando a Beca.

\- Claro que sí- Dijo Beca dándole a Maddison.

\- Es muy bonita- Dijo Leo que se sentó al lado de Holly en el sofá.

-¡Enhorabuena chicas!- Dijo Sheila dándole un abrazo a Beca y después a Chloe.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más con las chicas y Maddison, pero ellos también estaban cansados así que decidieron irse.

\- ¿Estás bien Chlo?- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de la cama ahora que Maddison estaba en la cuna durmiendo.

\- Sí, solo quiero descansar- Dijo Chloe agarrando la mano de Beca.

\- Duerme cariño, yo vigilo a Maddison- Dijo Beca acercándose para dar un suave beso en los labios a Chloe.

Beca se levantó de la cama y Chloe se quedó dormida al instante.

* * *

Beca aprovechó y saco su móvil del bolsillo e hizo una foto a Maddison.

 _\- ¡Mirad quien está aquí!- Dijo Beca enviando la foto al grupo de las Bellas._

 _-¡Maddison *-*!- Dijo Emily._

 _\- Enhorabuena chicas, ¿Cómo está Chloe?- Dijo Cynthia._

 _\- Bien ahora está descansando, están las dos perfectas- Dijo Beca._

 _\- ¡Aah! ¡Qué guapa es, es perfecta Beca!- Dijo Aubrey._

 _\- Ya vendréis a conocerla ;) - Dijo Beca_

 _\- ¡Enhorabuena chicas! ¡Es preciosa!- Dijo Ashley._

Beca aprovechó con sus mujeres estaban durmiendo y se tumbó en el sofá. Allí se quedó dormida, pensando que no podía esperar a llegar a casa y empezar una nueva vida, una vida con una familia.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Alguna idea o algo para continuar? ¡No olvidéis dejar una review para saber que os ha parecido! ¡Gracias!**


	27. Chapter 27

Beca al cabo de una hora se despertó, levantó la cabeza y vio que Chloe seguía durmiendo.

El sol ya empezaba a salir así que se levantó del sofá y fue a pedir un biberón para Maddison, que dentro de nada ya le tocaba comer.

Las enfermeras le trajeron el biberón a Beca y justo cuando se fueron, con el ruido de la puerta, Chloe se despertó.

-¡Cariño!- Dijo Beca sentándose en una esquina de la cama de Chloe.

-Hola- Dijo Chloe con una suave voz.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Beca tocando una mano de Chloe.

\- Bien, ya no estoy tan cansada- Dijo Chloe con una suave sonrisa.

\- Tengo el biberón, ¿se lo quieres dar tú?- Dijo Beca.

\- ¡Sí!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo aún más.

Beca cogió a Maddison en sus brazos que hacía un par de minutos que se había despertado.

-Maddison- Dijo Beca dándole un beso en su pequeña mejilla.

\- ¡Es perfecta!- Dijo Chloe con lágrimas en los ojos cuando vio a Beca besando a su hija.

\- ¡Es nuestra princesa!- Dijo Beca mientras Chloe cogía a Maddison.

Beca le dio el biberón a Chloe.

\- Maddison- Dijo Chloe acariciando la frente de Maddison.

Chloe empezó a darle el biberón a Maddison.

\- ¿Quieres ponerle otra ropa?- Dijo Beca yendo hacía el armario para coger la bolsa.

\- Sí, hoy le podemos poner el de color rosa- Dijo Chloe si levantar la vista de Maddison, observando cada milímetro de su hija.

\- Vale- Dijo Beca sonriendo mientras sacaba el pijama de color rosa claro.

Chloe terminó de dar el biberón a Maddison.

\- Beca, cógela y ponla en la cama- Dijo Chloe cuando Maddison eructó.

Beca cogió a Maddison y la puso en la cama donde estaba Chloe.

\- ¿Qué haces?- Dijo Beca cuando Chloe se movió.

\- Quiero levantarme- Dijo Chloe intentando levantarse.

\- ¡Espera que te ayudo!- Dijo Beca cogiendo una mano de Chloe y con la otra mano en la espalda.

Chloe se sentó en la cama tocando con los pies en el suelo.

Beca cogió de las manos a Chloe y entonces se levantó.

\- ¡Por fin!- Dijo Chloe dando dos pasos por la habitación.

Beca colocó bien a Maddison en medio de la cama.

\- Cariño- Dijo Chloe acercándose a la cama para ver a Maddison.

\- Maddison ahora te vamos a cambiar el pañal y de pijama- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

Chloe la empezó a desvestir y le cambió el pañal.

Beca le puso el pijama.

\- ¡Eres una gran mujer!- Dijo Beca acercándose a Chloe.

\- ¡Gracias, pero sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo!- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en los labios a Beca.

-Te amo- Dijo Beca sonriendo.

\- Yo más- Dijo Chloe acariciando la mejilla de Beca.

\- Oh quiero subir una foto en Instagram, ¿Cómo quieres hacerla?- Dijo Beca cogiendo su móvil.

\- Creo si podemos hacer que salgan nuestras tres manos- Dijo Chloe colocando un dedo suyo dentro la mano de Maddison.

\- Oh Maddison, ¿con quién estas? Estas con mamá- Dijo Beca cuando Maddison apretó rápidamente el dedo de Chloe.

Beca hizo lo mismo y como puedo coloco su mano agarrando el dedo de Chloe.

Beca hizo la foto y la colgó en Instagram.

 _MADDISON #Mom #Chloe #Girl #Baby_

Chloe sonrió cuando vio la foto.

\- Vamos hazme una foto con Maddison- Dijo Chloe cogiendo a Maddison en brazos y sentándose en la cama.

Beca no lo dudó ni un segundo e hizo la foto.

* * *

-Hola- Dijo alguien abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Emily!- Dijo Chloe levantándose despacio porque Maddison se había quedado dormida.

\- ¡Hola chicas!- Dijo Emily dejando su bolso en el sofá y abrazando a Beca.

-Maddison- Dijo Emily acariciando la suave manita de Maddison.

\- ¿Quieres cogerla?- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Claro que sí- Dijo Emily sentándose en la cama.

Chloe puso a Maddison en los brazos de Emily.

\- ¡Es perfecta! ¡Es igual que Chloe!- Dijo Emily sonriendo.

\- Si mi sueño es tener una mini-Chloe para que ella y su madre vayan contra mi- Dijo Beca riéndose.

\- Sí bueno ahora tendrás que correr más porque somos dos- Dijo Chloe riéndose abrazando a Beca.

Maddison al escuchar el ruido se despertó y empezó a llorar pero muy flojito.

\- Oh Maddison, ¿estábamos haciendo ruido?- Dijo Chloe sentándose al lado de Emily.

\- ¿Sabes con quien estas Maddison?- Dijo Beca cuando Maddison paró de llorar.

\- Estas con tu tía Emily- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¡Os quiero mucho!- Dijo Emily acercándose a Maddison para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y como estas Emily?- Dijo Beca que estaba delante de ellas.

\- Bien, todo muy tranquila, dentro de poco voy a ir a ver a mis padres que hace tiempo que no les veo- Dijo Emily.

\- Oh dales recuerdos nuestros- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo Beca sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

\- ¡Una foto!- Dijo Emily.

Beca dejó el móvil en la mesa de la habitación que estaba justo delante de ellas y puso el temporizador.

Beca se colocó al lado de Emily, entonces Beca fue a buscar el móvil.

\- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir he quedado con una amiga- Dijo Emily dándole a Maddison a Chloe.

\- Cuando estemos en casa ya vendrás- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso a Emily.

-¡Adiós!- Dijo Beca abrazando a Emily.

\- ¡Adiós Maddison!- Dijo Emily dándole un beso en la mano a Maddison.

Emily se fue.

* * *

\- Beca, ¿puedes dejar a Maddison en la cuna?- Dijo Chloe.

\- Si claro- Dijo Beca cogiendo a Maddison y poniéndola en la cuna tapándola con una sábana fina de color blanco.

\- Quiero ducharme- Dijo Chloe levantándose.

\- ¿Te ayudo?- Dijo Beca.

\- Si- Dijo Chloe entrando en el baño, que estaba en la parte izquierda de la habitación.

Chloe preparó un pijama limpio para ella y se desnudó.

-¡Beca no mires! ¡Que estoy fea!- Dijo Chloe cuando Beca entró en el baño para darle la toalla.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Chlo!- Dijo Beca entrando.

\- ¡Rebecca no!- Dijo Chloe riéndose cuando Beca intento entrar dentro de la ducha con ella.

\- Tu si pudiste cuando no nos conocíamos y ahora yo no puedo- Dijo Beca abriendo la cortina de la ducha.

\- ¡Beca no me hagas reír!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- Bueno paro porque no estamos en casa que si no…- Dijo Beca cerrando la cortina de la ducha.

Beca salió del baño y fue a ver como estaba Maddison, estaba dormida tranquilamente.

Al cabo de 10 minutos salió Chloe de la ducha.

\- Ya he terminado- Dijo Chloe abriendo la puerta del baño y entrando en la habitación.

\- Vale vale- Dijo Beca sin mirarla sentándose en el sofá.

Chloe se acercó poco a poco a Beca y se sentó con ella en el sofá.

\- Hola- Dijo Chloe tocándole la rodilla a Beca.

Beca no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y se tiró encima de ella para besarla.

-Te amo- Dijo Chloe.

* * *

Alguien llamó la puerta y las dos mujeres se sentaron bien.

\- Hola- Dijo Donna entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Chloe mientras Beca se levantó del sofá.

\- ¿Qué tal Chloe? Veo que te has levantado eso está muy bien- Dijo Donna.

\- Bien, todavía tengo un poco de dolor pero estoy muy bien- Dijo Chloe.

\- Vas a sentir dolor durante varios días pero después todo estará como antes del embarazo- Dijo Donna.

\- Vale- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo está Maddison?- Dijo Donna acercándose a la cuna.

\- Ahora está durmiendo, hace un rato ha comido y todo muy bien- Dijo Beca.

\- Si todo sigue así y no cambia nada durante las próximas horas, mañana ya podréis ir a casa- Dijo Donna.

\- ¿De verdad?- Dijo Beca.

\- Si veo que todo está muy bien, antes de iros haremos una pequeña revisión a Maddison para saber si ha cogido peso y si todo está en orden ya podréis iros a casa- Dijo Donna sonriendo.

\- ¡Gracias!- Dijo Beca.

\- Adiós chicas- Dijo Donna saliendo por la puerta.

\- ¡Qué bien, por fin podremos estar las tres en casa!- Dijo Chloe levantándose.

\- Si, por fin estaremos las tres juntas para siempre- Dijo Beca.

Chloe volvió a sentarse en la cama para poder descansar y Beca en el sofá. Las dos hablaron pero sobretodo tenían ganas de volver a casa donde allí empecerían de verdad su nueva vida como familia.

* * *

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡No olvidéis dejar una review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

Beca abrió la puerta del coche y bajo, se fue hacia el otro lado para abrir la puerta de Chloe porque quería ayudarla con las cosas de Maddison. Beca abrió la puerta de casa mientars Chloe cogió a Maddison en brazos envuelta en la manta que le regalaron sus dos sobrinos.

Beca dejo las cosas encima de la mesa de la sala de estar y Chloe entró por la puerta, Beca fue a cerrar la puerta de entrada.

\- Bienvenida a casa Maddison- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en la frente mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Chloe, ¿quieres que prepare un biberón?- Dijo Beca entrando.

\- Si cariño- Dijo Chloe mirando a Beca.

Beca fue a la cocina y preparó el biberón.

\- ¿Se lo puedo dar yo?- Dijo Beca sentándose al lado de Chloe.

\- Claro- Dijo Chloe poniendo a Maddison en los brazos de Beca.

Beca empezó a darle el biberón a Maddison.

-Becs yo me voy arriba a ordenar las cosas que hemos traído- Dijo Chloe levantándose del sofá.

\- Vale pero por favor no cojas peso- Dijo Beca.

\- Si tranquila- Dijo Chloe sonriendo cogiendo las bolsas.

Chloe entró en la habitación de Maddison y colocó la ropa que no habían utilizado en el hospital dentro del armario.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Beca subió con Maddison en los brazos.

\- Chlo- Dijo Beca abriendo la puerta.

\- Hola- Dijo Chloe cerrando la cómoda donde había colocado varias cosas.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Beca dejando a Maddison por primera vez en su cuna ya que estaba dormida.

\- He estado pensando que tendríamos que comprar una cuna más pequeña para la sala de estar, más que nada es para cuando estemos abajo así podremos controlar a Maddison mejor- Dijo Chloe acercándose a la cuna para acariciar la pequeña mano de Maddison.

\- Me parece una buena idea- Dijo Beca.

\- Cariño, he hablado con las Bellas y ahora vendrán- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en la frente a Maddison.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué quieres hacer con Maddison?- Dijo Beca acercándose a la cuna.

\- La podemos dejar durmiendo y cuando lleguen las Bellas, seguramente ya se habrá despertado porque será la hora del biberón- Dijo Chloe sonriendo mientras miraba su hija que dormía plácidamente.

\- De acuerdo- Dijo Beca abrazando a su mujer por detrás.

\- Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en la mejilla a Beca cuando apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Yo también, no podía esperar más, quería ver a nuestra hija ya- Dijo Beca.

\- Es guapísima- Dijo Chloe volviendo a sonreír mirándola.

\- Si que lo es, es igual que la madre así que sin duda es guapísima- Dijo Beca besando a Chloe.

Chloe se giró y también besó a Beca.

Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación y fueron a preparar algo de comida para cuando las Bellas llegasen.

Al cabo de 2 horas las Bellas llegaban.

Beca fue arriba a coger a Maddison que aún estaba medio dormida, le cambió el pañal y bajo hacía la sala de estar.

Allí Beca se sentó en el sofá y le dio a Maddison a Chloe.

El timbre sonó.

\- ¡Hola!- Dijo Beca abriendo la puerta.

\- Enhorabuena mama- Dijo Amy dándole un gran abrazo a Beca.

\- ¡Gracias a todas!- Dijo Beca abrazando a todas las Bellas.

\- ¡Eeh que la que ha dado a luz he sido yo!- Dijo Chloe alzando la voz.

\- Chloe- Dijo Emily entrando de seguida y dándole un beso en la mejilla con cuidado porque estaba Maddison en sus brazos.

\- ¡Oh que mona!- Dijo Aubrey que estaba pasando unos días con las Bellas.

\- ¡Es preciosa!- Dijo Stacie abrazando a Chloe con cuidado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Emily sentándose al lado de Chloe.

\- Fue duro pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

\- ¡Es igual que Chloe!- Dijo Amy.

\- Eso es lo mejor de todo- Dijo Beca sonriendo mirando a Maddison.

\- Bueno Maddison estas son tus tías Bellas, faltan algunas pero sabemos que te quieren igual- Dijo Chloe.

\- Ha pasado el tiempo muy rápido, aún recuerdo el día que nos lo dijisteis- Dijo Aubrey.

\- ¡Sí! Nosotras hemos sido las primeras, pero haber quien es la siguiente- Dijo Beca riéndose al ver la cara de las Bellas.

\- Todas sabemos que seguro que son Aubrey y Stacie- Dijo Amy.

\- ¡O tú y Bumper!- Dijo Aubrey riéndose.

\- ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado!- Dijo Chloe.

\- ¿Tenéis hambre?- Dijo Beca levantándose de la silla.

\- Hemos preparado algo de comer- Dijo Chloe levantándose del sofá con Maddison en los brazos.

\- ¿La puedo coger?- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- Si claro- Dijo Chloe también sonriendo dejando a Maddison en los brazos de Aubrey.

\- Es una mini Chloe si o si- Dijo Amy acercándose para poder ver a Maddison de cerca.

\- Seguro que tiene también sus ojos- Dijo Emily.

Beca y Chloe prepararon una mesa con la comida y las Bellas se sentaron alrededor.

Maddison cuando pasaron 15 minutos se puso a llorar.

\- Seguro que tiene hambre- Dijo Chloe que ahora estaba en sus brazos.

\- Ya voy a preparar un biberón- Dijo Beca levantándose de la mesa.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Beca ya tenía preparado el biberón.

\- Voy arriba que así ya la pondré a dormir, que ya ha estado un rato despierta- Dijo Beca.

\- Vale cariño- Dijo Chloe sonriendo mientras Beca cogía a Maddison.

Beca se fue arriba para darle el biberón a Maddison.

\- Es la mejor madre- Dijo Chloe sonriendo cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Maddison.

\- Ella os quiere mucho- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo.

\- Aún recuerdo cuando os vimos besaros por primera vez- Dijo Amy.

\- ¿Así? ¡Yo lo quiero saber!- Dijo Emily intrigada.

\- Ese día nos marcó a todas- Dijo Stacie riéndose.

\- Mira Emily, nosotras vivíamos en la casa de las Bellas que tu ya has estado cuando estábamos en la Universidad- Dijo Aubrey sonriendo al ver que Chloe se tapaba la cara.

\- ¡Vamos Aubrey!- Dijo Emily.

\- Nosotras estábamos todas en clase, menos ellas dos que estaban en la casa, cuando terminamos las clases quedemos todas juntas para ir a la casa, paseando yendo hacía allí, en el parque que hay en la esquina de la calle vimos a dos chicas besándose y nosotras dijimos mira que monas pero lo más fuerte fue que Amy dijo- Dijo Aunrey callándose porque Amy quería decirlo ella.

\- Y yo dije ojala fuesen Beca y Chloe- Dijo Amy sonriendo.

\- Como Amy, ya sabes que tiene la voz muy fuerta, las dos chicas nos escucharon y se separaron muy rápido, nosotras que estábamos alucinando porque se habían separado cuando habían escuchado los nombres- Dijo Aubrey riéndose.

\- ¡Ah me hubiera encantado estar allí!- Dijo Emily también riéndose.

\- Pues al final nos quedemos allí paradas un rato y entonces Stacie las reconoció, y allí se lió la masacre porque fuimos todas corriendo hacía allí a que nos lo contaran todo- Dijo Aubrey riéndose.

Todas las Bellas se estaban riendo y entonces bajó Beca.

\- ¿De qué os reis tanto?- Dijo Beca.

\- De nada- Dijo Stacie riéndose.

\- Oh nada cariño, le han contado a Emily la primera vez que nos vieron besándonos- Dijo Chloe mientras Beca se sentó a su lado.

\- Hubiera sido peor si nos hubieran encontrado en casa- Dijo Beca también riéndose.

\- Fue sin duda un día para recordar- Dijo Chloe dándole un beso en la mejilla a Beca.

\- Y miraros a ahora ya con una hija y todo- Dijo Emily.

\- ¡Sin duda es el amor de mi vida!- Dijo Beca abrazando a Chloe pasándole una mano por detrás de la espalda.

\- ¡Haber quien es la próxima!- Dijo Chloe sonriendo.

Estuvieron más tiempo disfrutando de la compañía de las Bellas, simplemente eran las mujeres más felices del mundo, estaban en su casa pero lo más importante con su hija.

* * *

 **¡Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero prometo actualizar pronto! ¿Alguna idea?**


End file.
